


Hearts Aflame: The Circle II

by Jesse_E



Series: The Circle Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_E/pseuds/Jesse_E
Summary: Senior year is winding down at Marvel High. Tony and Clint are in a relationship now. They and the rest of their friends just want to enjoy themselves while figuring their lives out. There's only one problem; Loki. Thor's brother wants to have some "fun", & that means nothing but trouble. Sequel to The Circle. Rated M for adult language and occasional smut.





	1. News

Bruce popped another pretzel in his mouth. He had no idea why Steve looked so nervous, but he was sure it was probably not as big a problem than it seemed. It had only been a day since Thor told them his brother was coming from Asgardia. Yet he, Steve, and Tony were tense about it. Bruce was curious as to why, but after Thor told them the news he didn't speak anymore on the subject. After lunch they all went about their business. Tony and Clint went out somewhere together. Natasha went back home. Steve and Thor to the gym. Bruce to the movies to see Three Kicks To The Head Part Four for the second time. He was ecstatic when he and his new friends had chosen the TKH series for their first movie night together a few weeks ago. Bruce wasn't normally into over-the-top action movies, but something about Three Kicks just felt right. Maybe because his first time was watching it with them all. His new circle.

Steve Rogers; good natured Samaritan and the down to Earth voice of reason. Even after his surprise breakup with Sharon, Steve was still the good ole "captain". If Steve came up with an idea or agreed to go along with something one of the others suggested, Bruce just knew they were gonna be fine. Tony Stark; millionaire, future CEO of Stark Industries, and definite life of the party. True he had an ego issue and a tendency to get a little crazy, but Bruce couldn't help but get infected with his energy. Clint Barton; Tony's new something and certified badass. Bruce still had a little difficulty telling when Clint was being sarcastic or serious at times, but he enjoyed his company. Clint had a lot of interesting stories to tell and he liked seeing him and Tony together. Natasha Romanoff; what else could Bruce say about her? He loved his girlfriend Betty with all his heart, but he would be lying if he denied taking constant glances at the redheaded beauty. She was Clint's partner (whatever that meant because they weren't a couple) and the much needed feminine touch in their group. Sometimes she was quiet, but she was never afraid to set any of them straight if they said or did something out of line. One of her famous death glares were enough to even shut Tony up. Sam Wilson; he was so cool. The Harlem native was like a perfect mixture of most of their circle. Warm and open like Steve, sharp and witty like Clint, and big fun like Tony. Surprisingly smart, too. Thor Odinson. One word; big. His body? Big. His personality? Big. His voice? Really big. His appetite? Big. His heart however was the biggest thing about him. Thor had so much warmth and manly love to give it was ridiculous. It was why Bruce agreed to go to Tony's eighteenth birthday party a month ago. The only other person besides Betty who would've been able to convince him to go to a Stark party was Thor. Bruce ended up having one of the best times of his life that night. Dancing for hours, making awesome new friends, and of course, that game of Truth or Dare during Tony's after-party. From there the rest is history.

***

After he went to the movies, he decided to drop by Betty's house. Betty still hadn't warmed up to his new circle as much as he wanted, but Bruce knew it was only a matter of time. Plus she'd been spending a lot of time with Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend. That was at least a step in the right direction. When he arrived at her place, Betty seemed,...weird. She didn't put any heart into their hug when he walked in. Bruce had wanted to just spend time with her. Maybe hold her for a while and watch the science channel together, but she only wanted to study. She and Bruce always studied together, but they did all that other stuff, too. Betty didn't seemed affected when Bruce gave her an occasional kiss on the cheek, and when he asked if it was alright to spend the night she said 'no'. Bruce didn't bother asking why and left. Betty must've had something on her mind she didn't want to say, and that sort of thing never sat well with Bruce. He didn't like hints or passive aggressive behavior. Especially with his girlfriend. They were all adults (mostly), right? Bruce went to bed frustrated that night, hoping sleep would help him forget about it.

 

In the morning, Bruce called Steve and asked if he could come over for a while. Steve said yes before Bruce could even finish asking, making him smile. Steve and Thor rarely turned down the chance for company. Not knowing if Steve had any plans on going anywhere, Bruce got dressed in a collard green t-shirt and brown pants figuring it was semi-formal enough just in case they went out anywhere. At Steve's, he made them both a bowl of trail mix and was currently making berry punch Kool-Aid in the kitchen. As Bruce ate some pretzels, he noticed Steve's shoulders were tense and his face looked stressed. Bruce was a smart guy, but he wasn't a therapist. However, Steve was his friend, so Bruce took a deep breath and decided to nut up.

"Is uh, is something bothering you, Captain?" he asked lightly.

Captain was a nickname Clint came up with for Steve a while ago. The blond looked at Bruce and smiled softly while continuing to mix the Kool-Aid.

"Yeah, kinda. Sam called a little while ago before I came to get you. He said he had something important to tell me. It sounded serious. He should be here any second."

Bruce ran a hand through the thick curls that fanned out around his head. 

~Maybe I should get a haircut or something.~

"Is that all?" he asked.

Steve stopped mixing and furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday when we were all at the shawarma restaurant. After Thor said his brother was coming to town, he, you, and Tony stopped talking as much."

Steve scratched at his neck and pursed his lips.

"Yeahhhhhh. That. I've never met the guy, but Thor's told Tony and I some stories in the past. Let's uh, let's just say there's a reason Thor's been here in the U.S the past few years and not Loki. But you know what, that's a different thing."

Bruce nodded and Steve poured them two glasses. Things with Loki must be very complicated if even Thor seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Steve handed Bruce his glass and Bruce gave a thankful nod.

"So Brucie Boy, Senior Trip. You going? I am for sure." Steve asked.

Bruce scratched his earlobe as he took a sip.

"Not sure. Don't get me wrong I want to but, you know, little low on the cheese lately."

Steve chuckled a little, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bowl.

"Don't tell me you're about to drive Tony crazy, too."

"What are you talking about?"

Steve chuckled some more.

"Tony called me last night. Told me how Clint was driving him bonkers with his stubbornness. Clint wants to go but he knows Barney doesn't have the money. Tony wants to pay for Clint to go on the trip, but of course he's refusing."

"But that's a different thing. Clyde has always been a stubborn bastard, and I'm not Tony's beau."

Steve grinned at Bruce.

"Like that makes any difference?" he asked.

Bruce laughed as he ran his hands through his hair again. Tony had a very generous side to him that Bruce had seen time and time again. He knew Tony would pay for everyone in their circle to go if they asked.

"I guess you have a point. I know Clint probably chewed Tony out for even bringing up the idea. I'll at least think about it. What about the others?"

"Well I know Thor's going no doubt. Jane, yes. Natasha is a maybe. I guess that depends on whether or not Clint is staying for sure. Sam is also a maybe."

There was a knock at the front door, and Steve got up from his seat.

"Speak of the devil. That must be him now."

Steve went and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Sam in a white long sleeve shirt with a red falcon on the chest. They gave each other a hug when Sam came inside.

"Falcon, nice to see you." said Bruce with a smile.

Falcon was Bruce's own silly nickname for Sam ever since they worked together on a science project involving falcons some time ago. Sam was surprisingly knowledgeable about birds and basically took the lead on the whole thing. Sam smiled back, but his head was down and his hands were in his pockets. Steve threw an arm around Sam's shoulder as he led him to the table in the kitchen. Sam took a seat next to Bruce, his head kept down as he grabbed some trail mix.

"Always a pleasure to have you here, Sammy. What's up?" asked Steve, pouring him some Kool-Aid as well.

Sam blew a raspberry, his eyes focused on nothing but his hands. Oh boy, this is probably something big, Bruce thought. Steve handed Sam his drink and sat on the other side of him.

"Guys uh, I've got something to confess, y'all"

Steve raised an eyebrow, his lips puckered somewhat.

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce.

Sam took a few big swallows of his drink before he started.

"Remember last month? The weekend of Tony's party when I went to see my grandfolks in Harlem?"

"Yeah." Steve and Bruce said simultaneously.

Sam licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well uh, turns out Big Mama Wilson isn't doing so hot. Granddad's not faring much better. The night I got back in town, my parents and I had a long, long talk about their future. Turns out they'd been planning for some time to move back to Harlem to help take care of them."

Sam closed his eyes and gulped.

"I agreed to move with them. It's why I couldn't make it to shawarma with y'all yesterday. I was busy packing. I haven't said nothing 'til now cuz,... I don't know, man."

Steve rubbed his hand over his mouth, looking to the side and swallowing hard. Bruce lowered his head, his curls hanging in front of his glasses. He was right. This was big. Nobody said anything for thirty long seconds. When Bruce raised his head, Sam was chewing on his thumb while Steve smiled sadly at him.

"I think it's great what you're doing, Sam." he said, his voice low.

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. Bruce pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"When do you leave?" asked Bruce.

"Monday morning. Early. I'm- I'm so sorry I waited this long to tell you guys. I'm gonna miss y'all so much and I just wanted to play these last few weeks like nothing was oing to change, so-"

Steve put his hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled his at him and Sam looked a little less sad.

"Sam, it's okay. I understand. We're going to miss you, too."

When Bruce let out a thick chuckle, Steve and Sam turned their eyes on him.

"You guys know what's coming next, right?" he asked.

Steve and Sam shrugged and shook their heads. Bruce crossed his arms and shot a knowing look Steve's way. Suddenly, Steve understood what Bruce was saying. The blond facepalmed himself and simply said,

"Tony."


	2. Good Morning

Clint's sleepy eyes blinked open, hearing the voice of somebody close talking. Slices of sunlight cutting through the window shades were shining on his face. He yawned quietly, feeling the warm presence of another body next to him in his sheets. A body that smelled like expensive cologne and pineapple. Clint's eyes fluttered at the scent. Pineapple. That meant Tony slept over last night. Then Clint's eyes bulged.  _Oh my god, he slept over last night!_ Not moving his body, he looked to his left. Tony had his back turned to him, laying on his side and talking on his Stark-Phone. Clint narrowed his eyes. Tony was only wearing a red and gold jersey and a pair of tight black briefs. 

"You can't be serious," he heard Tony say,

"Don't get me wrong I'm sad he's leaving but he waits 'til  _now_ to tell us? And you said he's going on Monday?.....Yeah huh......No it's okay, I can understand that......Yes, yes, I know, Steve, but you know I have to throw a party, right?.......No, not today. I've got things to do today, but you tell him he better not  _dare_  make plans for tomorrow...Well of  _course_ the rest of you are coming...No. No, not this time. Don't worry, I know that's not his thing,...okay...okay, see ya later, Steve. I'll letcha know what happens,..K, bye."

Tony turned over and faced Clint. He jumped when he saw Clint's open eyes looking at him.

"Tony, you slept over." Clint said, his voice flat.

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"That a problem?" he asked.

"I didn't say you could."

Tony gently stroked Clint's bare chest, swirling his finger around his pecs.

"Yeah well, after my um, service to you last night, you passed out almost immediately. I didn't get a chance to ask you."

Clint couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you slept over anyway?" he asked with a smile.

Tony smiled back.

"I couldn't help it. I liked seeing you sleep. You always look so peaceful when you do. I was tired myself so bam, I slept over."

Clint grinned at him.

"That sounded a little tender there, T. Careful. I might think you wanna propose to me or something."

Tony chuckled, cupping Clint's face with his soft hands.

"You're an asshole, Clyde."

"An asshole you put to sleep with great head last night. Great,  _great_ head."

Clint lifted his head up and pressed his lips into Tony's, loving the taste of his ever potent pineapple flavored chewing gum.

"So, are you mad that I slept over? Before last night, it's something I haven't done with you." Tony asked when he pulled back.

Clint closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. Just concerned. Sometimes Barney likes to check my room at night and make sure I'm actually  _here_."

"I thought you said Barney was okay with us." said Tony.

Clint bit down on his lip.

"No, Tony. I said Barney found you and me tolerable by just the tiniest margin. As much as I hate to admit it, this is my brother's house and I know he'd be pissed if he saw you in my bed."

Tony gave Clint his signature shit eating grin.

"I love it every time you admit there's a 'you and me'. You fought it like a son of a bitch at first."

Clint rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his lids.

"Don't make me throw up, T. Anyway, what were you and Steve talking about just now?"

Tony leaned back against the bedrest with him. He scratched the back of his hair and looked down.

"Oh yeah, that. Um, turns out Sam's moving back to Harlem Monday morning."

Clint's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Tony nodded.

"Yup. He's actually been preparing to move for over a month now, but he chose today to tell. I don't know if you heard that last part but I wanna throw him a party."

Clint raised an eyebrow at him, and Tony shook his head.

"Not a  _Stark_ party, Clyde. Just a little get-together to give him a proper send-off. You."

Tony gave Clint a small kiss.

"Me."

Another small kiss.

"The rest of the peanut gallery. What do ya say?"

Tony gave Clint another kiss, this one longer and deeper. Clint gasped when he felt Tony slip his tongue inside his mouth. Then he shrugged and let their tongues mingle. Still kissing him, Tony straddled Clint, pinning him against the bedrest. Clint placed one hand behind Tony's neck, the other on his bare thigh, kissing him back hard. He just woke up three minutes ago, yet again Tony had gotten him all riled up and wooden. Tony broke their kiss, grinning at him. His warm breath lightly hitting Clint's face. Clint licked his lower lip and brought his mouth to Tony's ear.

"I say 'yes', but that's a different thing. Before you do anything else, you need to take care of me right now. You  _know_ how crazy it makes me every time you shove your tongue down my throat."

Tony smiled, trailing his fingers down Clint's navel to the front of his purple sweat pants under the sheets.

"I do, my hawk. I do."

When Tony tugged down his sweats, Clint saw his happy reaction. Clint always went commando before going to bed. Tony grabbed Clint's rock hard shaft, kissing him passionately while he stroked him nice and slow. Clint moaned into their kiss, his hips squirming under Tony's touch. His back arched and he raised his hips. Tony started jerking him faster, his hand rotating in circles every time he brought it up to Clint's throbbing head. Tony's soft, velvety hands always felt amazing on the skin of his cock. He moaned louder when Tony went back to using tongue.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmm."

Tony picked up speed, stroking him faster and harder. He broke their kiss, and Clint squeezed his eyes closed. He bunched the sheets under his fingers and let his head fall back while Tony sucked on his earlobe. With Tony's magic hand and hurricane tongue, Clint knew he wasn't going to last long at all. The sensation of a coming orgasm at the hands of Tony Stark always felt  _incredible_!

"Ho-holy shit. This quick? Sorry, man." he gasped.

"It's okay. I gotcha, Clint. I gotcha." Tony whispered.

Tony's hot breath in his ear was too much. He arched his back further and with a loud groan Clint came hard in Tony's hand. His body spasmed hard, legs spreading open, toes curling. Clint was about to groan again when Tony crashed their lips together, swallowing his sounds into his mouth. Their lips were glued together for thirty seconds before Tony pulled back. Clint almost whined when Tony broke their kiss.  _Fucking hormones! Dammit if I wouldn't kiss this guy forever!_

"Careful with the noises you make, Clint. I don't know if Barney's home or not."

"Doesn't matter. Just keep kissing me." Clint breathed.

He wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him down into another makeout session.


	3. Changes

Natasha waited patiently by Thor's silver Nissan Altima. It was getting warm outside and the spring wind felt great on her exposed navel. She was wearing a black sports bra with a red hour glass on the chest, tight black jeans, and black running shoes with purple laces. Her long curly red hair was pulled back, revealing a tiny silver arrow necklace around her collarbone. It was the early afternoon and she was feeling a little bored. She and Clint weren't into sports so they never attended Thor's games. However today she felt the need for company and didn't want to bother Clint.

They were still very close of course. They were still partners, but she knew that with Tony in the picture now, things were different. They have been ever since Steve approached them in their favorite coffee shop a month or so ago. The all-American boyscout invited her and her partner to Tony's birthday party. At the time, she thought nothing of Stark other than that he was a rich prick. Clint had thought the same, but Steve convinced Clint it would be fun. If Clint was convinced, that was good enough for Natasha. Who would've thought Clint and Tony would've ended up crunching hard on each other? It amazed her, really. She and Clint were never a full-on couple, but he'd rarely ever showed interest in showing all sides of himself to anybody but her the past four years. He never defined himself sexually, but she always knew Clint was at least bicurious. He'd had a few drunken encounters with other guys before, but as far as affection and closeness went, it was only her. Now there was Tony. He was still kind of a prick, but he also proved himself worthy of being with her partner. Natasha was still impressed with the way he stood up to her when she confronted him about his pursuit of Clint. Since then, the two of them have become a secret item. Clint still didn't want to be called Tony's boyfriend, and their relationship was known only in their circle of friends.

Natasha bit her lip at that thought. Friends. She had friends. True she was still playing favorites with Clint and talked mostly to him, but she had friends. A good handful of them. Part of her was still having trouble processing this new development, but for the most part she enjoyed it. Tony's crazy ass was almost as in sync with Clint as she was. Steve liked to keep things under control which was nice because, whew. Sam was cool and funny. Bruce was welcome quiet most of the time. Too bad things weren't going so hot for him and Betty. She'd been over to Bruce's house a few times studying with those two. Bruce seemed oblivious, but Natasha knew something was up. Thor was always amusing. Loud and a bit grating with his speech, but amusing.

Thor, who she was waiting on now. Natasha had gotten used to being around people other than Clint and found she actually liked it. She may not have shown it often, but she liked it. She knew her partner and Tony were probably banging each other's brains out this very moment, so she decided to see what the friendly Asgardian was up to. She noticed that out of all her new friends, she never had any one-on-one time with Thor before. Plus, yesterday's talk at the shawarma restaurant was buzzing in her mind. Like Tony, Thor was a constant talker. The fact that he grew silent after mentioning his brother was intriguing to say the least. She wanted to know a little more, so there she was by his car in the school parking lot. The other football players were walking out from the field out back, so she knew she would be seeing Thor any second. She scoffed at the symbol on their jerseys. The Marvel High Shields. She always thought that was a strange mascot. Thor came out a few minutes later, dressed in a white sleeveless top and burgundy track pants. His crimped golden blonde hair hanging loosely down to his shoulder blades. Natasha sighed. Though nice, she wasn't that impressed with his beefy muscles. His hair however? She had a little bit of envy.

Thor was talking to the coach, an equally muscular bald black man named Luke Cage. She couldn't hear their conversation but Thor looked attentive while Coach Cage looked enthusiastic. Natasha shrugged. Coach Cage was probably praising him on another job well done. But Thor, like Steve, was always just so damn  _humble_. It amazed her really. She never would've guessed on a first glance. Coach Cage gave him a pat on the back before heading back to the field. Thor adjusted his dufflebag on his shoulder. When he came closer to his car he saw Natasha, his baby blue eyes lighting up like a candle.

"Friend Natasha! This is a pleasant surprise!"

Before Natasha could greet him back, Thor pulled her into an airtight hug that made her tense up. How could she forget the guy was a hugger? She didn't hug him back but she patted his biceps, doing her best not to show how uncomfortable their contact made her. Nothing against Thor, but affection like that was only welcome from Clint.

"Hey, big guy." she said when he let her go.

"What brings you here? 'Twas my belief that you and Clint did not take interest in football." he asked, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

Natasha smiled softly, walking around to the passenger side.

"You're right about that, but that's a different thing. I came here to see you. I knew you'd be getting out of practice around this time." she replied.

Thor bowed to her before opening the door to his car and smiling at her.

"Well this pleases me, friend Natasha. Please, come with me to go get food. I am quite famished."

Natasha got in the car, laughing quietly. The inside of Thor's car was clean, yet it smelled like leftover fastfood and Poptarts. She never knew if the guy ever got full. Like, ever.

"So, where are we headed? I'm hungry, too." said Natasha as Thor turned the key in the ignition.

"How does Cho's sound?" asked Thor as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Natasha rubbed her chin.

"You mean that Chinese place? Sure I guess. I think Bruce's old friend Amadeus works there."

Thor beamed. She and Thor had a shared love of eggrolls.

"Let us be off!"

 

***********************

  
Natasha and Thor got their food from Cho's and went eat on the rooftop. Natasha took another bite of her chicken eggroll, trying not to laugh at Thor. He had tried eating his noodles with the chopsticks, failing to get a good grasp. She was tempted to show him how to use them properly, but she found it much more entertaining watching him fumble and grumble. Eventually he grew frustrated and thew his chopsticks on the ground, using a fork instead. He swore silently under his breath as he took a big mouthful of noodles. Natasha couldn't help herself. She giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. Thor looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he slurped down his noodles.

"Are you not hungry, Natasha?" he asked when he swallowed.

Natasha looked down at her food. She had a small order of fried rice and two eggrolls. Thor on the other hand had six eggrolls, two full entrees of sesame chicken complete with fried rice and chow-mien, and a box of noodles covered in sweet and sour sauce. Natasha nodded.

"Yeah but Thor, you do know that we have different appetites, right?" she asked lightly.

Thor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He chuckled and nodded.

"Forgive me. Sometimes I forget."

Natasha smiled and softly shook her head. _He is such a big muscular teddy bear sometimes_. She took another bite of her eggroll and saw that Thor was still looking at her. She looked back at him, noticing his thoughtful expression.

"Natasha, do you like me?" he asked all of a sudden.

Natasha raised her eyebrows.  _Well, this is a little unexpected._

"Yeah, Thor. Why ask?"

Thor pushed some of his perfect golden hair behind his ear, and again Natasha hid her envy.

"I only ask because,...I feel like you do not enjoy being around me and our other companions at times."

Natasha pursed her lips.  _Oh boy._ This _talk. Oh well. It's kinda what I'm here for anyway._

"What makes you say that, Thor?" she asked, her voice flat.

Thor gestured his hand at her.

"Like that. The way you speak with neutrality much of the time. I can never fully know how you are feeling when you speak that way. Also, unless friend Clint is around I do not hear much from you. It makes me feel like,..." Thor looked down and swallowed, "like you only spend time with us because of your partner's new relationship with friend Tony."

Natasha took a deep breath. There Thor was wearing his heart on his sleeve, and part of it bothered her. Feelings? Emotions? Natasha was still learning how to deal with those in her  _own_  mind. Her whole life she had never been a touchy-feely type of girl, and other than Clint she had little to no friends until now. She hesitantly reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He looked up at her with those bright blue eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Thor, that's the way it started off. You have to understand though, Clint has been my only constant for a long time now. I do like you, Thor. You, Steve, everyone in the circle we've made. But Clint always has been and always will be my partner. I'm naturally the closest to him. He's the only, and I mean the  _only_ person in my entire life who has seen all sides of me."

She smiled softly at him.

"I wish I could be like you and wear my heart out on my sleeve. I really do, but it's just not the case. Even Clint sometimes has to fight to get something out of me, as I with him."

Thor licked at the corner of his mouth, grabbing a crumb out of his trimmed stubble with his tongue.

"Natasha, if we are friends, then would you mind answering a question for me?" he asked, his voice low.

Natasha closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She could guess what was coming.

"I will respect your privacy if you choose to not elaborate, but I would like to know how you and Clint became partners."

Natasha bit down on her lip and lowered her head, her hair hanging in front of her eyes. She stroked subconsciously at the silver arrow necklace she was wearing.

"Um, it happened the very first night we met. I uh, I don't want to get into the details but uh, let's just say I didn't hang out with the best crowd back then. I was fourteen and a little dumb. One night I went over my head and got myself into trouble. Big trouble. It uh,..."

Natasha squeezed her eyes closed tighter, feeling a lump form in her throat. It was a memory she never liked to think about even when Clint was around.

"it was life threatening type of trouble. Clint saw me, and without a word he saved me. We both got banged up pretty bad, but he saved my life. That act of pure selfnessness,... it just resonated with me. Clint took me back to his place. One thing led to another and we ended up talking and then um,..."

She scratched her cheek, hating that she was blushing.

"We had sex. It was both our first time."

Thor blushed deeply and his eyes widened. Natasha cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"After that night we became inseparable. We never dated, though. We both knew that we weren't 'boyfriend/girlfriend' type of people, but there was an undeniable attraction. A connection. We became a mixture of best friends, confidants, and lovers. We became,...we're..."

Thor smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"Partners." he finished, and Natasha nodded as well.

She felt strange. Only Clint had seen her this vulnerable before, but she knew Thor was a friend now. Friends talk. She wasn't ready to go into detail of what happened that night, but she knew that Thor deserved to know the basics at least.

"I am still a little lost, but I think I understand a lot more about your relationship. Thank you for sharing."

Natasha finished her eggroll and took a sip of her fruit punch. Thor went back to happily vacuuming down his noodles. When she was done sipping, she figured now it was her turn.

"Speaking of relationships, what's the deal with your brother? What did you say his name was again? Lackey?"

Thor paused after he ate his noodles, looking at her with his lips puckered.

"Loki. My relationship with my brother is complicated."

"Complicated how? And why has he been Asgardia the whole time you've been here in America?" she asked.

In the time that Natasha befriended him, Thor never even mentioned Loki before. Thor set down his noodles, and Natasha arched an eyebrow.  _If Thor's putting down food then this must be serious._

"Friend Natasha, I have not always been a very nice person." he said.

Natasha frowned. The thought of Thor doing anything mean was...odd to say the least.

"Growing up in Asgardia, Loki and I never got along that well. I...I was an awful older brother. I was cocky. Arrogant. Selfish. I would always bully Loki. Call him names when he was afraid of something. Challenge him to physical contests I knew he would not win. Scare him awake when he slept. Show off all of the play things father got me that Loki was not allowed to have."

Thor squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed hard. Natasha wanted to hug him, but first she wanted to hear the rest of his story. This was a side of Thor she  _never_ thought he would show. Not to her.

"It only grew worse when we became teenagers. I continued showing off, always telling Loki how our father favored me when in truth he loves us both equally. Whenever I went out places with my Asgardian friends, Loki would beg to come along. I ridiculed him every time, refusing with taunting words."

Thor ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the gravel.

"One day, Loki storms into our home, yelling angrily at our father. He tells of how he did some research and that father was a liar. I am confused and do not know what he speaks of. Father sits us down and reveals that indeed, Loki was adopted. He tried telling Loki that he never told him because he never wanted him to feel different, but Loki would hear none of it. After that, Loki...changed. He would cause mischief. Pull harmful pranks. Call our parents by their first names. I tried treating him better, but he rejected all of my affection. I have tried so,  _so_ many times to apologize for my past behavior, but Loki's grudge against me remained and he continued acting out."

"So what happened that you came here?" asked Natasha.

"My father. He is a high ranking Asgardian ambassador. He received notice of a position here in America. Mother insisted on us all making the move. I was hesitant of course, but I attempted to remain open-minded. Loki had no opinion on the matter. I tried talking to him again one night, to convince him it was good for our family. Loki told me he had no family, and that he wanted no part of ours. The following day at school, Loki's teacher caught him writing a death list in class and,...and,..."

Thor gulped again and covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes were glistening with potential tears.

"My name was included on the list."

His head hung lower, and Natasha's heart began feeling hard for him. She had no idea it was like  _that_. Thor was quiet for a minute, taking deep breaths and blinking back tears before he continued.

"Father let the school press charges and Loki was taken to Juvenile Hall. When he was released, Loki showed no signs of remorse, and father was growing ever impatient with his behavior. Before he could do something he would regret, father made the decision that I would journey to the United States with him while Loki and mother stayed in Asgardia. He tolerated mother most, and father hoped that maybe it would help if perhaps Loki didn't see him and I for some time. "

"And now Loki's coming back. What do you suppose has changed?" Natasha asked.

"I honestly do not know. Mother says Loki continues to have problems. Years have passed since we have all seen each other, so my parents believe perhaps it is time for us to reunite."

Natasha ran her hand through her hair, realization hitting her.

"So that's why you grew quiet at the news. Loki may or may not continue acting like an asshole when he arrives."

Thor chuckled thickly, managing half a smile as he looked back up at her.

"I would not put it so crudely, but I suppose you are correct."

Natasha smiled back at him. She felt so vulnerable letting Thor in like this, but he did the same for her. She still wasn't touchy-feely, but it felt nice knowing she wasn't just Clint's confidante anymore.

"Natasha, would it be alright if I hugged you?" Thor asked.

Natasha almost wanted to laugh. He looked like a kid asking his mom for a cookie from the goodie jar.  _Oh what the hell. He looks like he could use one._ Natasha smiled and nodded. Thor scooted closer and brought her into a tight embrace. Natasha naturally tensed at his touch, but then she took a deep breath and tentatively hugged him back. He nuzzled his head against her neck, his stubble tickling her a little. Natasha wanted to laugh again.  _He really is a big muscular teddy bear_. _A big muscular teddy bear with_ great  _hair._


	4. Labels

"Mmmmmm. Yeah...I know, Dad-augh!....No I'm alright I'm just-WOW!- just moving a few things around...Don't worry, Howard, I'll be ther-ah! Oh fuck!...Huh? No no no, I just,...Mmmmmm...I saw a spider. Big spider. Big big spider....Look I said I'll be there, okay? Ohhhh god!...Yeah like I said it's a big spider,...Okay...Bye Howard-woah!"

Tony hung up and threw his phone to the side. He was having way too much trouble talking to his sourpuss of a father while Clint licked the underside of his long shaft. Tasting and teasing his cock with tender kisses to the sensitive head. When Clint took all of him in his hot wet mouth and stuck a finger inside of his tight hole, Tony knew it was over with. He lifted his hands above his head, grabbing the top of the bedrest while Clint continued blowing and fingering him. Clint didn't suck him off all that often, but when he did he was fucking  _great_ at it. Tony looked down, growing an extra inch at the sight of his cock disappearing further and further into Clint's mouth. Clint then added a second finger, a welcome burning intrusion. Clint's strong fingers worked him hard, curling inside of him as he found Tony's sweet spot. Tony's eyes lolled up, gripping the bedrest tighter and tighter.

"Oh-oh my god, Clint. Oh god! Oh god!" he moaned, and Clint chuckled.

The warm breath and vibrations from his throat were too much, and Tony felt himself about to bust.  _Clint fucking Barton is sucking my dick! I'm still having trouble believing this._ Clint shoved his fingers further into Tony, and he felt all of his nerve endings scream in pleasure every time they were struck. Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth, raising his hips. Clint used his other hand to stroke his stomach, leaving trails of invisible fire around his belly button. Tony saw spots in his vision as his body went into automatic. His thighs clenched around Clint's head and his climax came. Tony loudly moaned his lover's name as he shot into Clint's welcoming mouth, filling it up with thick warm liquid. His body fell into the mattress, his head to the side against Clint's pillow. He was breathing hard, his mouth feeling parched. Clint withdrew his lips, looking straight at Tony as he swallowed it all with a smile on his face.

"Fuck, Tony. Even your cum tastes like pineapple. How much of that shit do you eat?"

Tony wiped some sweat off of his forehead and chuckled lowly. It was true. Tony loved the taste of pineapple. The regular fruit, chewing gum, juice, smoothies, chapstick, candy, whatever. He knew Clint liked the smell and taste of pineapple on him which only furthered Tony's love of it. Clint crawled forward, laying his naked body on top of Tony's as he peppered his collarbone with small kisses. Tony grinned at him.

"Clyde, do you realize it's the afternoon now?" Tony asked, stroking Clint's hard back muscles.

"Your point?" Clint asked breathily, planting his lips onto Tony's.

Tony's eyebrows shot up as Clint pressed into their kiss, tasting his own semen on Clint's tongue. After a few seconds Tony grabbed Clint's jaws and gently pushed his mouth away.

"We've literally done nothing but make out and cum ever since you woke up."

Clint chewed on his lower lip.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Hey, all I did was kiss you and jerk you off. You'rethe one who decided that we should tongue for an hour.  _Then_ you started giving me a surprise blowjob while I was on the phone with Howard."

Clint's hands skimmed Tony's ribs, and Tony could swear he was feeling Clint get hard again against his stomach.

"I can't help it sometimes, Tony. You're a great fuck."

Tony softly stroked Clint's earlobes. He raised his eyebrows, looking directly into Clint's gray-blue eyes.

"You sure that's it?" he asked coyly.

Clint's face grew confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I know I'm a great fuck, but is that the only reason I drive you wild like this?"

Clint raised himself off of Tony, his face going blank. Tony's eyebrows lowered. He  _hated_ when Clint did that. How he flipped some sort of switch in his brain and turned himself into a robot. A sexy, sexy robot. Clint climbed off of his bed, searching through his organized chaos of a room for something to wear. Tony sat up, still waiting on an answer.

"Clint? Hey, I asked you a question." said Tony, careful not to sound too demanding.

Unlike his ex Pepper who was willing to deal with Tony's...Tonyness, Clint was one tough cookie. If anything Tony said or did pissed him off, Clint would potentially knock his lights out. Tony stroked at his forehead. It had already happened before. Clint threw on nothing more than a pair of black basketball shorts and a spider shaped necklace.

"I don't answer questions you already know the answer to, Tony." 

Tony looked down. Clint may be able to go robot mode but Tony wasn't. While they get along fine and have mind blowing sex, Tony's patience was being tested way too many times in their relationship so far than he'd like.

"It would just be nice to hear you say so. I'm not Natasha, Clint. I can't read your fucking mind."

Clint put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Still feeling a little jealous over my partner, Tony?" Clint asked, which only furthered his aggravation.

"What do you think, Clint? For fuck's sake, I feel like I'm sharing you or something."

Clint's robot mode turned off. He walked to the bed, getting down on his knees and bringing Tony into a surprise kiss. Tony wanted to keep being upset. Really he did, but the feel of Clint's soft buttery lips was always so hot and satisfying he could never put up much of a fight. Clint pulled back, grinning at him.

"I told you T, she's not my girlfriend. You're not sharing me."

"You're a perceptive guy, Clint. You know why I feel that way."

Clint rolled his eyes, rubbing his thumb in circles around the corner of Tony's mouth.

"Don't start getting all touchy-feely with me, Tony. You and I may be sort of together now, but Natasha is always going to be my partner."

Tony leaned forward, his lips a centimeter from Clint's.

"Yeah yeah, Natasha is your partner. I know that. That's great. Whoopty doo, whatever. So what am I?" he asked in a near growl.

Clint gave Tony a shit-eating grin.

"You're Tony Stark. A hot pineapple loving rich boy who's a lot of fun to be around. And a great fuck."

Tony grinned back. Flattery was always a weakness of his.

"You know buttering me up like that isn't going to work forever, Clyde. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to define what the fuck I am to you."

Clint's grin went away but he nodded his head. A glimmer of hope sparked in Tony. He wanted so badly to make Clint his boyfriend. Ever since he told Coulson, the school counselor, that he finally found someone he wanted to pursue, he knew he wanted Clint Barton to be his man. To be Clint's man. To hold hands with him at school. Kiss him tenderly in front of everybody, but so far Clint was having none of that. Even in their circle of friends, Clint never showed too much affection. An arm around the shoulder or a nice hug here and there but that was it. They hung out at each other's houses a lot, but so far they only had two dates. Both of them none too extravagant like Tony wanted.

The edgy blond seemed to have a thing against titles and labels. Tony had asked him if he was gay or bisexual like him. Clint only responded that he was "sexual". He and Natasha always say that they're 'partners', but that itself was already so complicated. What did they mean by that? They claim to have never dated, but they definitely act like a couple, and many couples use the term 'partners' for each other. He and Clint had been seeing each other for over a month now. Clint expressed clear interest in Tony, but whenever Tony brought up the subject of what they were to each other, Clint either shut down or distracted him with kisses and sex. Hot,  _hot_ sex. Some of the best sex Tony ever had in his life, and the millionaire had been around the block.

Clint's grin came back and he kissed Tony softly once more.

"I like you, Tony. Remember the first time I told you that?"

Tony chuckled. How could he forget? Right after they both said they liked each other for the first time, Clint let Tony take his anal virginity in the driver seat of his Corvette. Tony nodded, flashing a nostalgic toothy smile.

"Yup. Best Monday I ever had." said Tony.

"Nothing's changed, T. Remember that."

Clint shot back up to his feet.

"I know Barney's not here. He would've heard us going at it and barged in a long time ago if he was. How about I make us some lunch and then we can have some more...pineapple."

Tony licked his upper lip and shrugged playfully.

"He doesn't know, Clyde. That sounds a little tender to him."

Tony smirked. He knew Clint (and pretty much everybody) hated it when he talked in third person. Clint pointed a finger at him.

"Do I have to come over there and bite you again?" he mock threatened.

Tony grabbed at his shoulder, shuddering at the memory of Clint biting him their first time having sex. He knew people had kinks for that sort of thing but not him.

"Good. Then you stay here in my bed and I'll be back in a little bit."

Clint smiled sweetly at him, a skip in his step as he walked out of the room. Tony laid on his back, a weird mixture of feelings swirling around in his brain. Clint liked him. Clint was spending a lot of time with him. Kissing him. Fucking him. Talking to him to an extent. Saying that they were together (sort of), but Tony began to wonder. What was it about Clint that kept him around? Indeed they had great sex, but Tony already had great sex with busloads of other people before. Pepper was a mistake, but he thought for sure back then that she was the one. Now she hardly even spoke to him anymore. Ever since his birthday weekend, she and Rhodey have had almost no contact with him. Tony was more than happy that he finally got to (sort of) be with Clint and hang out regularly with Steve and the others. But, Rhodey and Pepper were the constants in his life for a long time before this new circle of his was solidified. He wanted terribly for them to join in on all the fun he was having, but they just keep ignoring him. He didn't even know why Rhodey was avoiding him, and that hurt the most. Pepper was an unfortunate relationship gone wrong which was bad enough, but Rhodey had known him since they were nine.  _What the hell happened there?_

Tony thought maybe his new relationship with Clint would help out his wounded heart, but things with them were kind of complicated. Tony hated complicated. In a way, Clint was still fighting their bond. It was understandable at first because Tony tried rushing things, but then Clint admitted to liking him back and became his lover of sorts. 

_Lover of sorts. God dammit, I shouldn't even be saying that. I don't want to push Clint away, but he better be thinking hard about what I said._

Tony sat up, grabbing his jersey and briefs off the edge of the bed. He slipped them on, hoping to god his dad didn't catch on to what he was doing on the phone. Tony knew his father would probably be indifferent to his new relationship, but he still didn't want him finding out yet. Not like that. He grabbed his Stark-Phone, browsing around the web for a while. He chuckled to himself. He was Tony fucking Stark. An heir. A millionaire youth who had stayed in five star resorts in Paris and Rome before. Yet there he was in a lower middle class one story house belonging to two former circus kids. In a queen sized bed with wrinkled purple sheets. It wasn't too shabby, though. It was nice. Comfy.

Some ten or fifteen minutes later, Tony tore his eyes away from the screen of his phone and looked at the door. He sniffed the air.  _Chicken. I smell chicken_. Tony smiled. Clint was cooking for them! He slowly got off the bed, sliding on his black jeans he left on the floor. He turned the knob of the door, opening it partially. The smell of chicken grew stronger, mixed with the scent of spices and peppers. Tony's eyes fluttered and his stomach grumbled. He wasn't kidding when he said so far he and Clint had done nothing but kiss and have naughty time. That was always fun, but food was needed. He leaned further into the hallway, hearing a pleasant surprise; Clint singing a capella to a song he hadn't heard in years. "Words To Me" by Sugar Ray.

" _I look at you, and try to do, the best I cannnn,_

_but sometiiiiimes, it ain't that easyyy."_

Clint had told him to stay in bed, but Tony was rarely one for doing what he's told. He tip-toed slowly down the hallway to the kitchen, smiling widely at Clint's voice. He was already a hell of a fighter, dancer, acrobat and bowman. Who knew he could also sing?

" _If not today she said 'Then tell me when.'_

_I think I tried to say 'I'm sorry', then she said these words forever and,_

_please don't leave me hangin' on and onnn._

Dammit if Clint didn't sound just like Mark Mcgrath. Tony slowly creeped into the kitchen, covering his mouth to hide a giggle. Clint had his back turned to him, grilling diced chicken breasts and bell peppers in a skillet. He was bouncing up and down on his heels while he sang.

" _I see the light in your windowww._

_Look to the sky and we can gooooo away."_

Tony eased forward, careful not to make any loud footsteps as he slowly made his way behind Clint. He licked his lips, staring at the way Clint's bare tanned back muscles bunched when he moved. Fuck, he was hot!

" _Get up, get up, get up, I'm gonna_

_pick you up and take you where I wanna!_

_Get up, get up, get up, I'm gonna_

_pick you up and take you where I wanna!_

_La-la-la-la-la-laaa!_

_She sings these words to meee._

_She sings these words to meeeeee."_

Tony took another step forward then Clint stopped moving. He must've felt Tony's presence behind him a little early.

"Oh god. Oh no." Clint whispered loudly.

Clint turned around, and Tony had trouble not laughing out loud. Clint was red in the face, gripping his spatula tightly with both hands while looking down. Tony closed the space between them, laughing softly.

"I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this. You're flustered right now, aren't you?" he asked.

Clint looked up and wiped over his lips with the back of his hand.

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked, his voice tight.

Tony licked over his teeth.

"Clyde, what other hidden talents do you have? I never knew you had some pipes on ya."

Clint shook his head and turned back around to the skillet.

"Don't do that, Tony." he said.

Tony prodded at the back of Clint's necklace, swirling the small chain with his index finger.

"Do what? Praise your talent? Relax, Clyde. It was sexy."

Tony kissed the back of Clint's neck, his skin warm against his lips.

"No need to feel embarrassed." he added.

"I'm not embarrassed." Clint replied, far too quickly.

Tony smiled against the nape of Clint's neck, fighting not to grope him while he was cooking.

"Oh yes you arrrrre, Clyde," he teased,

"But that's a different thing. Go ahead and keep singing though. I love that song."

"No." Clint said, harshness dripping in his tone.

Tony lowered his head, kissing Clint's right shoulder.

"Pleeeease?" he asked, purposefully making himself sound like a kid.

"Don't piss me off, Tony." warned Clint, nudging Tony off his back.

Tony took a few steps back, feeling disappointed and irritated. Why did Clint have to keep acting so inconsistent with him?

"Alright, fine. Sorry I asked, you stubborn bastard." he said with bitterness.

Clint set the spatula to the side and turned around, frowning at Tony with crossed arms.

"'Stubborn bastard'? Really, Tony?" he asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked at him challengingly. Clint may feel a little punchy for this, but Tony felt like speaking his mind so, whatever.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Clint. You refuse to define what we are to each other. You refuse to let me help you go on the Senior Trip. You even refuse to let me compliment you. Yeah, you're a stubborn bastard."

Clint rolled his eyes and turned back around to the skillet.

"Just go back to the room, Tony. Lunch'll be ready in a sec."

Tony bit down on his lower lip, a huff coming through his nose.

"Clint, you said you liked me."

Clint turned back around, raising an eyebrow at Tony. Tony balled up his fist at the sight of the spider necklace. He knew what it meant.

"I  _do_ like you, Tony." he said.

Tony stepped forward, putting his hands on Clint's forearms.

"Prove it. I know you don't want us to go public yet but tomorrow at Sam's going away party, I want you to kiss me in front of all our friends. You never do."

Clint cocked his head to the side at Tony.

"You want me to kiss you in front of all our friends? Seriously? You seriously want me to give you PDA. To what, prove a point? They already know we're seeing each other. Isn't that good enough?"

Tony raked his fingers through his hair and stepped back again. Clint was going to drive him crazy. In the bad way.

"Clint, have you forgotten that you already pole danced for me in front of everyone? You know,  _before_ you and I got together?"

Clint threw his arms up in the air, letting them slap at his sides as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Tony. Tell you what, I'll kiss you. I will kiss the fucking shit out of you. I will shove my tongue so far down your throat that I'll taste your stomach lining. I will even moan and grab you by the ass if you want me to. I will make everyone there  _very_ uncomfortable. Would that make you happy?"

Tony laughed sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen and to the front door. Clint could act that way if he wanted to, but he didn't have to deal with this shit. Steve was the one with an ocean of patience. Tony had more of a puddle.

"You really are a fucking dummy, Clint." Tony chided, shoving his feet into his shoes.

Clint walked towards him, holding his arms out.

"Now hold on, Tony. I don't want you to leave ya know."

Tony opened the door, walking out of Clint's reach.

"You've got a real funny way of showing it. I've got somewhere to be, anyway. If you need company just call your  _partner_."

Tony slammed the door behind him, not waiting to see Clint's reaction. Over four and half weeks of this shit. That may not sound like a ton of time to most people, but he and Clint had a connection. He knew they did. Tony didn't really know what he was doing. Hell, before Clint he was a massive man-whore. He wasn't a dating type of guy, but he was at least willing to give it a try. Clint claimed he was was too once before, but so far Tony was the only one following through.


	5. Good Talk

Thor was so happy. He never would've guessed that Natasha of all his friends would choose to have some one-on-one with him. She was always so mysterious and unreadable most of the time. Unless her partner was around of course. She opened up to him a little, which made Thor feel nice knowing she trusted him with personal information. Even if it was still obscured for the most part. After their tender moment of the roof of Cho's, he and Natasha finished their lunch. Thor got the call from Steve telling him about Sam moving. Thor said he would be there at Tony's house tomorrow for the party then he and Natasha and went back to his place. Thor loved having company, and he wasn't comfortable being at home by himself for an extended period of time. His father was still in Asgardia retrieving his family and wouldn't be back until tomorrow or so. His place wasn't as big as Tony's, but it was plenty spacious. A nice two-story house with five bedrooms and a wide front lawn. The interior of his home was decorated with countless memorabilia from Asgardia, his favorite an ancient looking hammer mounted above the fireplace. Natasha laughed when she entered his home.

"Wow. Smells like red meat and malt beer in here." she said.

Thor sniffed the air.

"I do not smell it."

Natasha patted his elbow.

"Well of course you don't, Hammy. You live here so you're nose-blind to it. "

Thor chuckled warmly.

"I suppose you are correct. It is a common meal of my father's. What are you in the mood for?"

Natasha put one hand on her hip and another on her chin, thinking for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. Anything you feel like doing?" she asked.

Thor nervously scratched behind his ear. There was another reason he was hoping someone would visit him and he knew his lady Jane wouldn't be up to it. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Truthfully, there is something I must do that I would like your help with."

Natasha looked at him, gesturing for him to continue.

"If it is not any trouble, would you assist me in preparing Loki's room? He, father and mother return tomorrow I believe, and the room meant to be his is not ready yet."

Natasha shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Thor smiled, leading her upstairs.

"Most excellent!"

They went upstairs and down the hall to Thor's room first. He was happy he decided to tidy up before leaving for football practice. He was normally a massive slob and didn't want that to be Natasha's first impression of him upon entering his room. Other than two empty boxes of Poptarts on his nightstand and a full wastebasket in the corner, his room was perfectly presentable. Natasha sat on the edge of his king sized bed, stroking the freshly washed burgundy sheets.

"Nice digs, Thor. Asgardian money well spent if you ask me." she said with a small smile.

Thor smiled back at her as he took off his socks and shoes.

"Thank you, friend Natasha. Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I shower."

Natasha hopped up from his bed, browsing the movie selections by his television.

"Don't mind if I do."

Thor bowed to her and left his room. He hoped she would like his movie collection.

********************  
Thor took a quick ten minute shower. He normally took longer ones, but he had a guest he didn't want to leave unattended. The smell of sweat and Chinese food on him was all but gone so he was happy. He tied his hair in a ponytail, threw on a navy blue tank-top with red basketball shorts and walked back down the hallway to his room. When Thor got to his bedroom door, he paused. He heard Natasha's voice talking to someone on the phone, and she didn't sound happy.

"Clint, you're a fucking idiot." she said, and Thor covered his mouth.

 _Friend Natasha is upset with Clint? I never would have thought those two to come in conflict. I wonder what is wrong._ He pressed his ear closer to the door, careful not to make any noise. He knew snooping was wrong but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him.

"You know exactly why I just said that,.....You're crazy about Tony, that's why."

Thor raised an eyebrow. Something was sour between Tony and Clint? He never would've thought. Every time he was around them they seemed fine. In fact, if Clint wasn't dating Natasha, he had never seen two people who complimented each other more. They both brought a lot out of each other this past month.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad he walked out on you,...Cuz you're a fucking idiot, Clint. Did you really expect him to stay there after how you acted? How you've  _been_ acting?...Look Clint, just shut up and listen to me; we've already been over this. Tony has compromised you. You know damn well you want to move forward, but you're too stupid and hardheaded to do so.....Yes you are. Don't you ever try to deny my facts again, got it?.....Good, then we understand each other."

Thor gulped nervously. He always knew Natasha could be scary. He'd seen it in action before. He just never thought she would be that way with her partner of all people. Was it like this often with them?

"No I'm not coming over there...Cuz I'm somewhere else right now and you need to figure this out on your own....We both knew this was coming ever since Truth or Dare. Clint, just tell Tony what you tell me all the time.....Yes, Clint. That's an order by the way. I will cut you if you don't...Because Tony is a friend now. I like him with you. I like how you are together. If you fuck this up before it even truly begins I will wreck you, do you understand?...Good. Now you go ahead and do what you have to do...Yes of course you'll see me before Sam's party tomorrow,...Okay. Good talk...You, too. Bye, Clint."

Thor heard her hang up and sigh heavily. He smiled to himself. He could hear in her voice how much Natasha truly cared for Clint. She could sound as icy and threatening as she wanted, but he knew that was just her way of showing concern. Her very scary way of showing concern.

"I know you're there, Thor." she said suddenly which made him jump.

He slowly opened the door to his room and walked in. Natasha was sitting cross legged on his bed, the movie she'd watching on pause. She was gripping her cell phone tightly in one hand and stroking her arrow necklace with the other.

"Will you be okay, friend?" he asked.

Natasha pursed her lips and looked at Thor.

"Oh I'll be fine. It's my dummy of a partner I'm worried about." she said.

Thor couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you always call him 'dummy'?" he asked.

Natasha stuck her tongue in her cheek, smiling with her eyes.

"I thought it would've been obvious by now." she said.

Thor simply shrugged, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Perhaps, but as you say, that is a different thing."

They both chuckled as Natasha grabbed the remote and pressed 'play', resuming the movie.

**********

After Thor and Natasha watched a movie and his room, they went and prepared Loki's room together. It was originally a spare room, full of boxes and papers and other miscellaneous things that just made it cluttered. Natasha organized the boxes and helped put them in better places while Thor brought in the mattresses and dressers Loki would be using. Then they both helped make the room presentable, dressing the bed in brand new green sheets and bringing all the dusty boxes to a corner in the garage. It took longer than Thor would have liked, but the room ended up looking great. He and Natasha were tired from their task and Thor didn't feel like cooking, so he ordered them three meat-lovers pizzas. Thor of course ended up eating two and half of those three pizzas, but it was okay. Natasha was fine with her one half. After dinner, Thor fed his cat Mjolnir and watched another movie with Natasha. When the evening came, Thor offered Natasha the other guest room downstairs if she wanted to spend the night. The redhead seemed hesitant, but Thor gave her puppy dog eyes and she agreed to sleep over. In the morning he would drop her off at her house so she could get changed and then go to the party later on herself. She changed into one of his over sized t-shirts as night-wear and went to sleep almost immediately.

Back in his room, Thor got ready for bed himself when Jane called. He wasn't too sleepy yet so they talked for a while.

Thor chuckled, holding his Stark-Phone closer to his ear.

"Did Darcy truly say that, lady Jane?...Well then I am sorry I was not there to witness it...Oh yes, I believe everything will be okay for my brother's arrival...You want to meet him? I am not positive that would be a good idea...Because he has a very venomous tongue at times. I do not want him saying anything wrong about you.....I see. Well I can only hope you are correct...I will retrieve you tomorrow morning before we go to friend Tony's...Oh indeed. I am going to miss Sam as well...Yes. Will Betty and little Darcy be with you?...Excellent...Okay...I love you as well, lady Jane. Sleep well."

Thor hung up and set his Stark-Phone on his nightstand. It was late and he wasn't sure what to do next. His mind wasn't letting him go to sleep yet even though he really wanted to. He tried watching another movie while wrapped under his covers, but that proved futile. He couldn't get himself to be invested in what was happening on screen, so he turned his TV off and stared at nothing in the darkness of his room. Thor's mind kept going in circles back to Loki. In less than two days he would be seeing him again. He kept running 'What ifs' in his mind. 

_What if Loki still hates me? What if this is not the best idea? What if Loki causes trouble with my friends? What if Loki's grudge still holds? What if I fail again to earn his forgiveness?What if, what if, what if?!_

He groaned and smacked his head against the pillow. He was so anxious about the situation that he now he couldn't sleep. At least not right away. Thor took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that maybe Sam's going away party would help keep his mind off things before he saw his brother.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

  
Several hours went by, and Steve was still having a good time with his friends. After they hung out in his room, Steve, Sam, and Bruce went downstairs. His mother had asked him to clean up while she went out grocery shopping, and Sam and Bruce were kind enough to stick around and offer their assistance. Steve accepted without question, happy that he had friends who were willing to help tidy up a house that wasn't theirs. After cleaning  the house, Steve set up his X-Box in the living room and played endless rounds of Battlefield, the time just flying by. Steve, who was interested in the military in real life, was in the lead most of the time with Sam not far behind. Bruce admittedly was awful at the game, but he enjoyed playing with them none the less. When the evening came, Sam checked the time on his watch.

"Oh man. Yo, I gotta get home soon. There's still some last minute packing to do." he said after their current match ended.

"Oh. I see. Well, do you think you have time for some grub? I could whip something up really quick." said Steve.

He knew he would be seeing plenty of Sam tomorrow during the party, but he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. 

"Yeah, man. What'd you have in mind?" Sam asked.

Bruce licked his lips.

"I saw those pepperoni slices in your fridge. I wouldn't mind doing something with those." he said hopefully.

Steve smiled at him. Of course he saw those.

"Hey, what do you say we turn nine years old for a while and eat those with some cheese and crackers? You know, Lunchables style." he suggested.

Sam laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Sounds alright to me."

Bruce smiled but looked down. Steve looked at the brunette. He was pursing his lips as he followed Steve and Sam to the kitchen. Steve just noticed that Bruce hadn't said too much the past few hours. Bruce was naturally a quieter person much like Natasha, but something about him seemed bothered.  _Time to be good ole Captain_. he thought.

"Something up, Brucie Boy?" he asked.

"Little bit, but that's a different thing." Bruce replied.

Sam who overheard turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it really?" he asked.

Bruce shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table, hunching his back. Steve wished badly that Bruce would stop doing that all the time. It was like Bruce was still in his shell, but Steve knew he was way past that when it came to being around their Circle.

"I don't know. Things have been weird lately with Betty and I." said the science lover.

Steve took a seat opposite of Bruce, placing his hands on the table.

"Weird how?" he asked.

"Weird like, distant. She seems,... I don't know, indifferent to me lately. I try to talk to her about casual stuff or give her a kiss here and there, and she just doesn't respond. Yesterday I asked if I could spend the night after we studied together, and she said 'no' without any reason."

Steve bit at the corner of his mouth. He remembered his split with Sharon not too long ago. He wasn't an expert on relationships, but something was telling him Betty was showing 'break-upy' kind of behavior. He didn't want to say that out loud, so instead he asked Bruce,

"That's uh, unfortunate. Why do you think she's been acting like this?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You got me there. Betty is the only girlfriend I've had my entire life. Normally if something is on her mind she'd tell me but, not this time." he said, looking down at his fingernails.

"You think maybe it's because you've been hanging out with us so much lately?" asked Sam grabbing the pepperonis.

Bruce stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Not too sure about that. After all, it was her who encouraged me to go to Tony's party. She was happy that I had fun when I came back, and every time I go out with you guys Betty just smiles and tells me to have a good time. Plus she's been hanging out with Jane a lot. On top of that, I  _still_ spend a lot of my free time with her."

Steve placed a hand on Bruce's wrist, giving him a warm smile.

"I wouldn't be worried, Bruce," he said, feeling guilty for partially lying,

"I haven't seen her much, but Betty seems like a nice girl. I'm sure whatever her behavior is she'll explain it to you soon."

Bruce gave a playful snort, rubbing his left temple with his thumb.

"I just hope I'm prepared for whatever explanation it is. We are way too far into our relationship to be playing any sort of mind games if you ask me."

Sam scoffed, grabbing the crackers out of the cabinet.

"Oh Brucie Boy, sorry to tell you this but that's not exactly true. Females are  _always_ gonna want to play mind games with us. But like Steve said, I wouldn't worry too much." he said.

Bruce was still looking down, but Steve saw him shake with low laughter.

"Being seventeen sucks sometimes." sighed Bruce.

Steve stood up from the table, laughing with him.

"Preaching to the choir on that one, Bruce." said Sam.

Steve joined Sam by the counter, the two of them making neat cracker sandwiches with the pepperonis and cheese slices.

"Speaking of things that suck, you know what else is bad about you leaving, Sammy?" asked Steve.

"What?"

"With you gone, I'm gonna be the only single one."

Bruce arched an eyebrow while Sam chuckled.

"What about Natasha? Isn't she single?"

Steve gave Bruce a look that said 'Really?'

"Brucie Boy, please. She and Tony both may as well be in a relationship with Clint."

"You mean they aren't already?" Sam joked.

Bruce laughed, running a hand through his hair again.  _Why does he always do that I wonder?_

"You know the sad part? I can't tell if you two are joking or not."

Steve waved at the air with a laugh.

"Oh I am. Honestly if Natasha wanted to date Clint, she would've done so a  _long_ time ago."

Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know about that one. Remember what Sam said? She's a female."

Sam shook his head.

"Naw, Bruce. You've seen those two. They keep it one-hundred percent real all the time. Steve's right."

Bruce just shrugged again.

Steve and Sam made around two dozen cracker sandwiches on a spangly designed platter. He tried one, giving his two guests a thumbs up. Steve was carefully bringing the platter to them when he heard a knock at the door. Sam turned to him.

"You invite anyone else?" he asked.

Steve shook his head and set the platter down on the table.

"I wonder who it is." he said to himself.

He went and opened the front door, shocked at the sight of the visitor. Standing there was a handsome well built guy with brown shaggy hair and a dimpled chin. He was about a year older than Steve and had a red duffel bag hung on his shoulder. The guy grinned at Steve, chewing a piece of gum.

"'Sup, Steve." he greeted.

Steve stared wide eyed at him, surprised to  _finally_ see him after nearly a year since he went off to college.

"Bucky?!"


	6. About Time

**The next day,...**

 

 

Tony dipped a strawberry in the bowl of cream and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes, loving the taste. It was around one in the afternoon and he was in the big kitchen on the lower floor waiting for his friends to arrive. Tony knew they were just going to have a simple get-together, so all he really did when he woke up was set out a bus load of snacks, tidy up his lounge and make sure his dad was out. He was dressed up in a black button up shirt, an open black leather jacket and black skinny pants, his red shades covering his eyes. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night and he was a little hung over. After his little spat with Clint, Tony had a very long and weary Saturday. Multiple meetings with his father and Uncle Obadiah. A doctor's appointment. Time at the lab dealing with new tech prototypes that needed his input. A stressful and revealing phonecall with Rhodey he didn't even want to think about. When he was finally able to go to his floor and relax, he drank a few glasses of Jack Daniels before calling it a night. Tony sighed. He missed Clint. He'd slept over with Clint for the first time the other night, and it was great. He liked the fact that Clint was a fighter and a badass, but seeing him so relaxed and at peace while he was sleeping was something Tony enjoyed witnessing. Tony sighed as he chewed on the strawberry.

Part of him felt guilty for walking out on Clint yesterday, but he knew his patience had limits. Tony tried talking to him, but Clint's notorious attitude reared its ugly head. Again. It was a shame because Clint could actually be very (and Tony couldn't believe he was thinking this) sweet. Their first date together, Clint held hands with him and leaned into his arm while they were at the movies. When the movie was over, Clint didn't say anything but kissed him softly. Tony was enjoying Clint's time and company much more than he ever thought he would, which was why he was pissed that Clint kept acting so on and off with him. He popped another strawberry in his mouth. He got a message from Sam saying that he, Steve and Bruce would be there within the next ten minutes or so. Thor told him half an hour at most. That was all well and good, but he naturally wondered most about Clint. As irritated as he was with him, he still hoped Clint would show up. His personal driver and assistant of sorts Happy came into the kitchen.

"Mr. Stark, one of your friends has arrived." said the pudgy older man.

Tony rolled his eyes. Another pet peeve of his was being called "Mr. Stark".  _Save that formality for Howard, not me._ He motioned "come here" with his hand, signaling Happy to let the guest in. Happy nodded and went back to the front door. Tony turned back around to the counter. He grabbed another strawberry, dipping the fruit deep in the thick sweet cream before taking a nice big bite. His eyes fluttered, a small moan escaping from his lips.

"Hey, stranger. Those things that good?" asked a voice.

Tony spun around, surprised to see none other than Clint fucking Barton leaning against the doorway.  _Speak of the fuckin' devil_! He was wearing an open blue denim jacket, a pukka shell necklace, a faded maroon t-shirt, and khaki shorts. The top of his hair stylishly spiked. He was grinning but Tony couldn't get a good read off of him. Tony continued chewing his strawberry, looking down a little.

"I have a big sweet tooth," he defended.

Clint already knew that though. 

_Welp, there he is. What do I say?_

Clint chuckled, still standing in the doorway.

"I'll bet you do," Clint replied coyly,

"But that's a different thing."

Tony swallowed the strawberry, not sure what to say next while Clint kept grinning at him. Then he took a few steps forward. A little slower than usual Tony noticed.

"I uh, I guess you don't feel too bitter about yesterday, huh Clint?" Tony asked.

Clint cocked his head as he approached him, frowning a little.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Who's Clint?" he asked with a smirk.

Tony arched an eyebrow, an unfinished piece of strawberry holding in his jaw.  _What the fuck is he doing?_

"What is this?" asked Tony.

What angle was he going for? The dark blond just kept smirking, the space between them nearly to a close.

"Just making casual conversation with a hot stranger." Clint replied.

Tony chuckled, backing up into the counter.  _Ohhhh. Now I see what's happening. This is getting me kinda hot._

"I see. Well I'm uh, I'm happy to oblige." he said.

Clint looked Tony up and down, biting on his lip and grabbing at his belt loops. A wave of heat fell over Tony. He had no idea Clint could get any sexier than he already was.

"Tell me, a cutie like you seeing anybody?" asked Clint.

 _Now wait just a damn minute,..._ Tony puckered his lips and lowered his brows.

"That's a good fucking question." he said.

Clint could try and rile him up all he wanted, but that didn't change the fact that he was still upset with him for-

"Cuz I am." Clint said, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

"You are?" he asked.

Clicked licked his lips and slowly nodded.

"Mmhm. I have a boyfriend."

Tony's eyes bulged.  _Whoah! What did he just say? What the fuck did he just say?!_ He coughed, almost choking on the piece of strawberry he forgot was still in his mouth. He swallowed it hard, blushing when Clint chuckled at him.

"You have a b-b-boyfriend?" he stammered, hoping to god Clint wasn't playing around.

Clint took a step closer to him, now only an arm's length apart.

"Sure do," he said, licking his lower lip again.

"He's about 5"9. Black hair. Big doe brown eyes. Great sense of style and humor. Kind of a diva, but irresistibly charming. There's rarely a time when he's not on my mind."

Another wave of heat washed over Tony. Suddenly his tight pants began to feel even tighter. Hearing a description of himself like that through Clint's mouth was...quite frankly very sweet. And  _hot_. If Clint kept this up Tony was sure he was going to cum in his pants from words alone.

"He sounds nice." said Tony, giving his own sexy smirk.

Clint came closer, placing his arms on either side of Tony on the counter behind him. Tony almost laughed hysterically. His first sexual encounter with Clint started off a lot like this only vice-versa.

"What about you? You got a boyfriend?" Clint asked.

Tony gently stroked at the knuckles on Clint's right hand, his heart racing wildly. He couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Yes, I believe I do." he answered.

A growl sounded in Clint's throat which made Tony's eyes loll up. The air between them was so thick with pheromones and sexual tension his vision was going fuzzy. The scent of Clint was a mix of sweet and spicy, and dammit if Tony wasn't reconsidering his stance on no biting.

"Tell me about him." said Clint in a low husk.

Tony cleared his throat. Where could he begin?!

"Well,  _stranger,_ if you must know. He's also about 5"9. Dirty blond hair. Killer arms. Loves the color purple."

Tony intertwined their hands, growing aching hard when Clint smiled at him doing so.

"Annoyingly hard-headed at times, but he's sweeter than he lets off and is loyal to the end. He is _more_ than worth my time."

Tony reached behind him, grabbing another strawberry and dipping it in the bowl of cream without looking. He brought the sweet fruit to his mouth, slowly pushing it between his lips. He purposefully let a dab of cream sit on the corner of his lips, licking it off with a moan. Clint's pupils dilated as he pressed their waists together. Tony chuckled, savoring the taste of the strawberry, knowing the sounds he was making turned Clint on like nothing else. The boy's arms were shaking.

"That looks good." said Clint, strain in his voice.

His warm breath hitting Tony's face smelled like cinnamon and cranberry.

"Mmmm. It is." said Tony.

Their erections were now more than evident, brushing against each other through the fabric of their conjoined waistlines.

"You want a taste?" Tony asked.

"I really do."

"Then come get one."

The two of them couldn't take it any longer. Tony grabbed Clint's ass and crashed their lips together. It wasn't a kiss. No, not this time. It was a claiming. One that Tony had been waiting to do for weeks. Clint responded immediately, growling into Tony's mouth as they both moaned and kissed each other fiercely. Waves of heat from them both barraged Tony endlessly. The taste of strawberry, cream, cinnamon, and cranberry mingled on their tongues, a mind-blowing combination. Not as good as pineapple, but a very close fucking second. Tony squeezed his eyes closed, holding in a yelp as Clint grabbed him and set him on the counter. Then Clint began getting aggressive, nipping at Tony's lips and bucking their hips together roughly. Tony  _hated_  that he had to do it, but when Clint started shoving his hand down his pants, he broke the kiss with a loud gasp. He whimpered and firmly placed a hand on Clint's hard chest. Clint growled again while he was clawing at Tony's back like some sexed up animal.

"Clint," Tony breathed, struggling to form a sentence with Clint staring at him like he was his next meal.

"I am  _loving_ this right now, really I am, but Sam and the others are gonna be here any second."

The animal in Clint seemed to calm down halfway. Giving his head a shake, he nodded slowly while composing himself. Clint hesitantly drew his hand out of Tony's pants, gulping hard and taking slow breaths. His already tempting lips were slightly swollen from their kissing, and Tony fought hard not to attack them again.

"You're uh, you're right. But you realize later on I'm fucking your brains out, right?" he asked.

A shiver ran down Tony's spine as he wrapped his legs around Clint. Boy, he was  _not_ helping.

"You know I love the way you say 'fuck', Clyde."

Clint pressed their foreheads together.

"And you know I love it when you call me 'Clyde'. I suggest we both cut it out right now before our friends walk in here and catch us."

Tony's fingers bunched at the denim of Clint's jacket. He let out a growl of his own, not quite ready to let go of his new boyfriend just yet.

"Catch us how?" Tony asked, so aroused it was almost painful.

Clint licked his lower lip again, bringing his mouth down to the side of his head. With his hot breath in Tony's eardrum Clint whispered,

"With your pants around your ankles while my dick is in your ass. Pounding you hard against the counter while I kiss and jerk you relentlessly from behind. Making you cry out my name and scream for more."

"Oh fuck yes! I'm gonna-!"

A shockwave ran through Tony and his legs tightened around Clint, letting out a loud gasp as he came hard in his pants. The friction was almost overwhelming, making him groan loudly. His fingers dug into the back of Clint's jacket as he brought him closer and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Clint chuckled into their kiss, pulling his lips back as Tony convulsed into their embrace.

"Di-did you just bust, T?" he asked with a short laugh.

 _Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened! What the hell happened to my control?! Clint fucking Barton!_ Tony shrugged.

"Yeahhhhh, that's kind of a first for me. I couldn't help it, Clint. I...I don't think I've been that turned on in a long time. If ever." he said while catching his breath.

Clint laughed more as he let go of Tony and backed away from the counter.

"Come on. Let's hurry and get you into another pair of jeans before Nat and B get here."

Tony hopped down from the counter, his thick sticky semen feeling uncomfortable against his skin in his tight briefs. He followed Clint to the elevator then paused when he finally registered what Clint just said. What his  _boyfriend_ just said.

"Wait a minute, did you just say B?" he asked.

Clint nervously scratched behind his head.

"Oh...right...Ummmm, I forgot to mention something kind of important when I walked in. I didn't think he'd say yes when I invited him but uh, Barney's coming, too."


	7. Rules

 

Clint cleared his throat, rubbing at his lips which were still a little swollen. They were in Tony's room with Clint sat on the edge of the bed. Tony quickly cleaned his groin and climbed into another pair of expensive black jeans. Clint was feeling a little embarrassed. He had acted like some sort of horny beast downstairs, something that never happened to him before. He put his head in his hands and groaned, imagining what he must've looked like through his boyfriend's eyes. Tony laughed at him.

"What's up, Clint?"

"I uh, I don't know what came over me down there."

Tony scoffed.

"You? I have  _never_ had someone make me cream myself from just talking before. Lighten up, Clint. You going all feral on me is actually the highlight of my day so far."

Clint chuckled and looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little flustered. I actually kinda liked it."

Tony zipped up his jeans, looking good as new.

"Me, too."

Clint smiled as Tony sat next to him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"So Clint, how does it feel having a  _millionaire_ as a boyfriend?" he asked.

Clint looked straight ahead and blew a raspberry.

"Shocking. Very very shocking. And a little terrifying. How does it feel having a lower middle class former cirque as a boyfriend?"

Tony leaned in and softly kissed Clint's cheek.

"Hot. You know I don't actually care about all that though, right? I like you."

Clint ran a hand through his spikes.

"To be completely honest, I didn't know that at first. I thought I was just some sort of experiment or something to you."

Tony arched his eyebrows.

"And now?" he asked.

Clint smiled and gave Tony a quick smooch.

"Now I just defined you as my boyfriend when you know I have a thing with labels. What do  _you_  think?"

"I think it's about fucking time, actually. Just remember that this is a first for  _both_ of us."

Clint nodded. Tony had a point. He almost forgot that Tony had never dated anyone before. Yeah he had an on and off thing with Pepper, but the thing with him and Clint was something different.

"I know. But I have to warn you Tony, we've got to set some ground rules."

Tony snorted.

"Ground rules? Really?"

"If you're gonna be my boyfriend then yes." Clint replied seriously.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, curling his arm further around Clint.

"Alright. Lay it on me."

Clint held up a finger.

"First rule; don't you  _ever_ hold your title over me. Ever. If I'm going to date you, then I'm dating Tony Stark. Not Anthony Stark, millionaire and future businessman. Can you understand that?"

Tony nodded.

"I can actually. Don't you worry about that. I know I can get a little full of myself but,...that's why I want someone like you. I mean, just look at who we hang out with. Trust me. Most other rich kids aren't nearly as good company."

A bubble of pride swelled inside of Clint and the blond couldn't help smiling like he accomplished something.

"Are you saying that I ground you?"

Tony gave Clint his signature shit-eating grin. The grin that Clint had such a love/hate relationship with.

"Yes siree. Now I have a ground rule, too."

"What is it?"

"More PDA. At least around our friends. I was serious yesterday when I asked you to kiss me in front of them."

Clint grinned back.  _I can do that. He's lucky he's a great kisser._

"Deal. My turn; Now I'm always happy to have you visit, but just remember to ask first the next time you want to sleep over."

Tony shrugged.

"Perfectly reasonable. I've got another one, though."

"Yes?"

"Boyfriends don't shut each other out. At least not functioning ones. I want you to at least try and tell me when something's bothering you, okay? I..."

Tony paused, all manner of joking set aside.

"I don't like it when you don't talk to me."

Clint smiled tenderly at Tony, stroking his sides.

"You got it, T. But you can't do the same."

"But I don't go quiet. I'm  _never_ quiet." Tony quipped, making Clint laugh.

"Be that as it may, I know how you prefer to hit the bottle when you're pissed off. I get loosey goosie myself here and there but sometimes you get me worried with that shit."

Tony rolled his eyes, and Clint glared hard at him. He knew Tony heard concerns about his drinking from the others before, but he was going to listen to him. Tony jumped at Clint's eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll...try and ease up."

Clint's face easily transitioned back into a sweet smile.

"Good. Sober Tony is enough to deal with. Anyway, that's all I can think of for now. Anything else you wanna add?"

Tony stroked at his chin while he thought of something to say. Then he smirked at Clint.

"Yup. These aren't really ground rules, though. More like requests. Two of 'em."

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooookay. What are they?"

Tony placed his head on Clint's shoulder, looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Number one, will you  _ever_ sing for me again?"

Clint sucked in a breath through his teeth, fighting hard not to flinch. He was still feeling embarrassed from when Tony caught him singing yesterday. It wasn't something he did often. Not even around Natasha. She'd only heard him sing maybe three times during all the years they've known each other.

"I'm tempted to say 'no' but,...I don't know. We'll have to see. What's the second one?"

Tony suddenly pushed Clint on his back against the mattress, straddling and kissing him sensually. His tongue still tasted like strawberries. Clint wrapped his arms tight around Tony, rubbing at his back and moaning while they molded their lips together. Then Tony pulled back just as Clint's libido began to twitch. 

_Fucking tease_.

"I'm a showman. I know this. You know this. Now I know how you are, but one of these days I want you to let me woo you."

"Woo me?" Clint asked.

Tony nodded.

"Yes, Clint. I want you to let me woo you some day. I want to take you out on an extravagant date and properly wine and dine you. You know, fancy dinner. Wine and dancing. Flowers. Walks in the park. The works."

Clint closed his eyes. Almost every fiber in his body was telling him to say 'No'. Tony may be a millionaire, but he knows who he's dating now. Clint was almost always strictly low key when it came to everything. Pretty much nothing about that scenario sounded like fun to Clint. It sounded romantic and shit. He's Clint fucking Barton. He doesn't do romantic. 

_Still though, maybe with Tony,..._

"Okay. Not right away, though. I'm...I'm just not like that, ya know?"

Clint was afraid he was about to go animal again when he felt Tony's hands slide down to his hips. His strawberry breath and cologne wasn't helping any.

"Yeah I know. It's another thing I'm going to love about being your boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're gonna be a challenge for me. A sexy, sexy challenge. I rise to the occasion, my hawk."

_Oh you want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge._ Clint smiled mischievously. This guy was definitely meant to be his man. Tony didn't know that Natasha was the only other person to call him "my hawk".

"Indeed you do T, but that's a different thing."

Tony's hands trailed around Clint's collarbone, playing with his pukka shell necklace.

"Tell me Clint, what inspired this change in you? Personally, I've wanted you to be mine ever since your sexy dance on the party bus."

Clint held the back of Tony's head, looking straight into his chocolate browns with his steely-blues.

"Yesterday. I felt like shit when you walked out of my house. I wanted you to stay. I wanted to eat lunch with you and kiss you and fuck you some more. You were right. I was being a stubborn bastard. I just hated feeling embarrassed and proven wrong and,..."

Clint gulped. When the hell did Tony Stark bring out his vulnerable side?

"I couldn't get my mind off of you for the rest of the day. I called Natasha and told her what happened. I hoped she would make me feel better. You know what she said?"

Tony shook his head. Clint's mouth crooked to the side, his partner's words still clear in his head.

"She called me 'a fucking idiot'."

Tony snorted, biting down hard on his lip to keep from laughing. Clint found it incredibly cute.

"That's right, T. You kind of have Natasha to thank for this. Not only did she call me out on my own stupid behavior, but she actually ordered me to just tell you how I felt. Tony,...I've been compromised. By you."

Tony smiled and tenderly kissed Clint.

"I've been compromised, too. I can't believe it though. You and Natasha are pretty much made for each other. Why am  _I_ the one you decided to take a chance on?"

"Chemistry, Tony. There's a big difference between compatibility, which Nat and I have, and chemistry, which I have with you."

Tony nodded, digesting Clint's words.

"I've told you already; Natasha and I show affection and we care a lot about each other. Hell we fucked every now and then, too, but we both know we're just meant to stay partners. You, though? You make me wanna move forward. We click, ya know? It's why I fought it so hard at first. I didn't know what to do with these new feelings I was having cuz I'd only experienced being all of myself with Nat before. Then you came in the picture and...I like it. I like it a lot."

Tony blushed and quickly pushed himself off of Clint. He stood up, clearing his throat and tugging on the collar of his shirt while staring down. Clint sat up on the bed, looking closely at Tony.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Jesus Christ,  _no_. The exact opposite. Everything you're saying right now is...whew, it's just getting me all types of hot and bothered. It's uh, it's difficult to not attack you and jump your bones at the moment. Sam and the others are gonna be here in a minute."

Clint smiled wickedly. He loved that he could break Tony's swagger like that. It helped humanize the flamboyant heir. Tony's Stark-Phone buzzed on his nightstand. Clint picked it up, looked at the screen, and grinned.

"Speak of the devil. Sam says he, Steve and Bruce are pulling up now." he said.

Tony grabbed Clint by the hand and pulled him to his feet off the mattress. He threw an arm around his shoulder as they left his bedroom.

"Let's go see them then, shall we?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

  
Bruce looked down at his phone, smiling at his message from Betty. He was in the Stark home elevator with Steve, Sam, and Steve's old pal Bucky. Bucky was an alright guy he supposed. Him showing up out of the blue last night was a shock to Steve and Sam, but Bruce remained indifferent. Steve had only mentioned Bucky a few times since he'd known him. The whole night was mostly just those three talking to each other. Bruce sat in quiet on the side, not really minding that much. Bucky was Steve's friend from childhood and he'd been away at college for the past year. He, Steve, and Sam had a lot to catch up on, so Bruce just let them. Steve was so happy at Bucky's arrival that he almost didn't acknowledge Bruce at all. He did however let Bruce spend the night after Sam went home, but that was his extent of talking to him.

The morning was better, though. While they were getting ready, Steve actually apologized for borderline ignoring Bruce last night. Bruce quickly accepted, telling Steve how it was fine. Even if Bruce had been offended last night, no way in hell could he stay mad at Steve. Cap was just not hatable. The rest of the morning Bruce interacted more, finding Bucky to be pleasurable company. He had a lot of interesting college stories to tell. In the afternoon, they hopped in Steve's car and went to pick up Sam. So far, Sam had been acting like his usual self, giving off nothing but happy vibes. Bruce hoped he would keep that up. This may be Sam's last day here in their town, but Bruce didn't want them getting all quiet and sad like they did when Sam broke the news. Today was going to be fun. Bruce could tell.

On their way up to Tony's floor, Bruce got a text from Betty saying that she would be coming with Jane, Thor, and Darcy. She sent it with a smiley face which made Bruce happy. This would be the first time Betty hung out with his circle since...ever. He couldn't wait to see how this would play out. The elevator doors dinged open and they all stepped out onto Tony's floor. The smell of Tony's cologne permeated the air, and Bruce still found it hard to believe he hung out here on a regular basis. Tony was a millionaire. A  _millionaire_. With his own floor in this big big house. Steve led them through to the lounge, smiling at Bucky's reaction.

"Damn. I almost forgot how cool this place was." said the collegiate.

Tony and Clint were standing in the middle of the living room with their arms around each other's shoulders. Bruce raised an eyebrow. Something about them seemed different but in a good way.

"What's up, hoes!" Tony greeted.

Bruce covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Steve frowned. He couldn't stand potty language most of the time. Sam went up to the couple and gave them a hug.

"What up, what up, what up!" Sam greeted back.

Tony's eyes widened at the sight of Bucky who walked up to him as well.

"Hey, you! You're Steve's old buddy, right? What's your name again? James?"

Bucky playfully punched Tony in the chest.

"Very funny, Tony. You know only my mother calls me by my government name." he said.

Tony chuckled, playfully punching him back.

"Oh I'm just kidding, Bucky. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went to school all the way in Kirby County."

"Oh I do. But when Steve texted me yesterday that Sam was moving away, I knew right away I had to see him before he left. I don't have anything major coming up at school so I took two  _long_ bus rides halfway across the state and, yeah. Here I am." Bucky explained.

Tony stroked his chin and nodded.

"That's pretty cool. Oh, and by the way this is my boyfriend, Clint."

Clint didn't say anything but he smiled and shook Bucky's hand. Bruce and Steve both paused, shocked at what just happened. Tony and Clint told them a long while ago that they were "sort of going out", but they never called each other their boyfriends. In fact, they didn't really act like boyfriends either. Yeah they sat with each other a lot and put their arms on each other's shoulders, but nothing about their body language screamed "together". Bruce was happy though. This was a pleasant change. The two of them fit together almost perfectly. Bucky raised his eyebrows at Tony after he shook Clint's hand.

"Boyfriend, huh? I gotta say, I'm a little shocked."

"What, that he's dating a guy?" asked Steve.

"Nope. That he's dating at all. Weren't you a slut last time I saw you?" Bucky replied with a wink.

"he was. Trust me, it's an adjustment for us both. Nice to meet you, Bucky." said Clint.

"Yeah. Likewise."

Tony slung his arm off of Clint's shoulder and threw it around Sam's instead.

"Alright Falcon, so here's the deal; Don't think I'm not pissed for you waiting this long to say something, but it's alright. Today is about you, Sammy. As soon as the others get here, I want you to tell us what you wanna do and we're gonna friggin do it."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded and chuckled.

"Thanks, T. To be perfectly honest, I want us to act like we normally do. I want this to be a nice hangout with my homies before I go back to Harlem."

"Nothing in particular?" asked Bruce.

Before Sam could answer, Clint's phone buzzed. The blond grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at the message. He sighed deeply.

"Just got a text from Nat and Barney. They're on their way up in just a minute." he said.

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed.

"Barney? As in your big brother Barney?" he asked.

Clint nodded, pursing his lips. Bruce had never been to Clint's house, but he remembered Clint talking about his brother a few times. From Clint's mixed description of him, Bruce wasn't sure whether or not he should be nervous. Clint, Tony, Thor and Bucky were all eighteen and legal adults, but Barney was an  _adult_ adult.

"Last time I saw Barney, you were, as you like to say, loosey goosie." said Steve with a smirk.

Clint put his head in his hand, and Bruce laughed. Steve had told Bruce about the night he and Thor brought Clint home after finding him drunk in a corner store. The elevator doors dinged open, and out walked Natasha and Barney. Natasha was hot as usual, in a strapless black top, tight black jeans knee-high heeled boots. Even if Bruce wasn't told about Barney, he would've recognized the man as Clint's brother in an instant. He looked almost exactly like Clint, down to the intense gray-blue eyes. But while Clint was a dark blond, Barney had brown hair. He looked to be about twenty-eight or somewhere around that age range, wearing a dark green shirt and brown baggy pants. Natasha smiled when she saw them, immediately going over to her partner.

"What's up, guys." she greeted.

Clint sighed hard and gestured to his brother who was standing there, staring at them with crossed arms and a neutral expression. 

_Wow. He really is Clint's brother._

"Everyone, this is my big brother, Barney. Barney this is Bruce, Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Tony,..."

Clint looked at Tony and back at Barney. Smiling.

"My boyfriend."

Barney looked around the room and back at his brother. Bruce began feeling a little awkward. Barney's face was still unreadable but Bruce could tell there was some tension.

"So you're the famous Tony Stark. Now my brother's boyfriend. Interesting." he said.

Tony kissed Clint's cheek, causing him to blush and look to the side. Barney raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"Well congratulations, bro. You've got yourself a sugar coochie."

Bruce, Tony, Bucky and Sam snickered loudly at Barney's comment. Steve had a look of disapproval on his face while Natasha was patting Clint's slumped shoulder.

"Well Barney, I have been known to be very  _sweet_ with Clint." said Tony with a smug grin.

"Oh my god, stop this right now before anymore puns are said." Sam joked.

"Agreed." Clint and Natasha said in unison.

"Well anyway, I guess it's nice meeting you all." said Barney.

He looked back at his brother.

"Finally." he added, Clint scratching behind his head.

Tony only beamed at the older man, giving Clint another kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Nice to have ya here, Barney."

Bruce admittedly had a lot of admiration for Tony. What made Tony able to take awkward moments in stride like that he would never know, but he admired him for it.

"Well, while we wait for the rest of our gang to arrive, let's all have a drink shall we?" Tony suggested.

Steve put his hands on his hips.

"Really, Tony?" he asked annoyed.

"I was talking about soda and punch, Steve." said Tony, gesturing to the snack decorated table in the living room.

"Good lord." Barney grumbled, rolling his eyes.

  
***************

  
Bruce was so happy when Thor and the girls finally arrived. After the awkward moment with Barney's introduction, they all didn't really do much for the next fifteen minutes. Steve, Sam, and Bucky chatted with each other while sipping fruit punch. Tony, Clint, and Natasha sat on one of the couches doing the same. Bruce didn't know who to involve himself with, so he stood in a corner and waited patiently. Barney was there with him, not acknowledging Bruce's presence. Bruce noticed how his eyes were fixed on Clint and Tony, the corners of his mouth pulled tight. He wondered why Barney came in the first place if he was clearly uncomfortable with all this. The way Barney was standing perfectly still like a statue and rarely blinking while he stared at Clint was making Bruce a little uneasy. If this was who was looking after Clint then it was no wonder he acted the way he did.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors finally dinged open and the rest of their entourage came into the lounge. Thor was first, dressed in a burgundy long sleeved shirt and blue pants with his hair in a ponytail. Little ten year old Darcy was perched on his shoulders in a sleeveless red polkadot white dress.

"Greetings my friends!" Thor shouted, and both of the Barton brothers flinched.

Bruce covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at Barney. It was funny every single time.

"Yeahhh. Greetings." Darcy added.

Jane followed, wearing an open gray jacket, brown undershirt and blue skinny pants.

"Hi, party people!" she said with a smile.

Last but not least came Betty. Bruce sighed when he saw her. With her dark hair in a neat top bun, orange knee length skirt and white v-neck t-shirt, she looked absolutely beautiful. She went to him immediately and hugged him, causing Bruce to go lightheaded. He couldn't stay upset with her. Never his Betty Boo. He kissed her cheek, tasting citrus body lotion on her.

"Hi, Brucie." she said.

Bruce smiled like an idiot at her, his glasses falling down his nose some.

"Hi, Betty Boo."

"Look, I wanna say sorry, okay? I know I've been acting a little different lately. Can we talk about it later at a better time? Right now I just wanna have a good time with you."

Bruce gave her a quick smooch and nodded.

"Of course. You don't know how happy I am that you're here."

"Awwwwww." said Tony, and Bruce suddenly remembered they were in the presence of other people.

Clint smacked Tony in the arm but then the ebony haired teen gave Clint a smooch of his own. Bruce went red in the face but Betty only giggled.

"Now that we're all here, there  _is_ something I wanna do." Sam announced.

"What shall it be, friend Sam? On this, your last day with us!" Thor boomed.

All eyes went on Sam who was smiling widely.

"Fire up the grill out back. Tony I hope you have swimwear for everyone cuz I wanna have a barbecue pool party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Cool things are ahead, including a certain mischievous Asgardian.


	8. How Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and hilarity in this chapter.

Natasha gazed at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure everything looked okay. How Tony just happened to have swim suits for girls in his house she didn't want to know. Her and the other girls got dressed in Tony's oversized bathroom while the boys changed in his bedroom. It was strange. Natasha spent so much time with them that it felt weird finally having some more females around. She shook her head.

  _I hope this doesn't mean I'm "one of the boys"._  

Her eyes went to Betty and hid her look of suspicion. Something was going on with her. She knew she had been acting different lately with Bruce. When Betty came out of the elevator, the first thing she did was go to Bruce and hug him. Bruce was so happy to see her that he didn't notice something still wasn't one-hundred with her. Natasha shook her head. 

_Save that stuff for later.Today is for Sam._

Betty and Darcy were both in dark blue onesies. Jane, in a white polkadot pink bikini top and blue short-shorts, was tying her hair in a ponytail. Natasha got brave and chose a two-piece crimson red swimsuit. She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked hot. Her flat tummy was sporting the gold belly-button piercing she'd gotten last year, and her hips were looking quite bootylicious if she said so herself.

"Are you one of those Miss Teen pageant girls?" asked Darcy.

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head.

"No. I'm afraid I'm not." 

Darcy crossed her arms.

"Well why not?" she asked.

Natasha raised her eyebrows.  _She's a feisty one, isn't she?_

"It's uh, just not my thing." Natasha replied.

"Well if it was, you'd win no contest." Jane complimented.

"I have to agree." Betty chimed in.

Natasha smiled.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot. You two aren't so bad yourselves." she complimented, and she meant it.

Jane actually had some abs on her much to Natasha's surprise. And although though Betty wasn't as curvy as Natasha, her onesie showed off her surprisingly rotund butt.

"And me?" asked Darcy, posing with her hand behind her head.

Natasha laughed and patted her on the shoulder. She normally couldn't stand kids, but clearly there was something special about Darcy. Otherwise Betty and Jane wouldn't have even brought her.

"Oh you're a regular knockout, Darcy."

"She's right. But you might wanna leave your glasses here." Betty suggested.

Darcy nodded, taking off her specs and placing them on the counter next to the sink. Natasha exhaled and grabbed Tony's silky red bathrobe, putting it on but leaving it open in the middle. She slid on a pair of red shades to complete her look.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go see the boys." she said, leading the girls out of the bathroom.

The four of them walked down the hallway to Tony's giant bedroom, where the boys were all gathered around Tony's giant bed.  _If it wasn't for Clint's stories I'd think Tony was compensating for something._ Barney stayed in his regular clothes but the rest of them were dressed accordingly. Tony in red trunks with gold highlights.Clint next to him in purple ones. Bruce in a green pair with a white tank-top. Natasha giggled internally. It was weird seeing the nerd show some leg and arm skin. Thor was behind him in blue and silver. Sam and Bucky, both in white and black trunks respectively, were on either side of Steve in his spangly designed ones and white t-shirt. All their eyes were on the girls, Looking them up and down. Natasha especially.

"We're ready." she announced, and suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes off of them either.

She'd seen Clint without clothes countless times, but excluding Steve, Bruce, and Barney, the rest of the guys were all shirtless and looking  _good_. Her eyes went to Thor in particular, who's six-pack abs, barrel chested pecs and ham shaped biceps showed in all their Greek god like glory.  _Odinson's built like Adonis for sure. Good for you, Jane._

"Dayuuuuuum!" said Tony.

Clint smacked him in the arm, gesturing to little Darcy with his head.

Natasha gave her hair a flip and all the boys looked away blushing. She smirked proudly.  _Sometimes it's fun being a girl._

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said.

"Well what are we waiting for? The pool's calling for us." said Sam.

With his arm around Clint's waist, Tony led the way to the elevator.

"Falcon's right, party people. I've already ordered the kitchen help downstairs to get started on the food while we swim." he said as the doors dinged opened.

"You remember everything I requested, right?" asked Sam as they gathered inside.

Clint nodded.

"Yup. I was with Tony when he told them. Everything's five by five." he said.

"Alright. Just make sure they watch it with the eggshells when they make the potato salad." Sam reminded.

Natasha couldn't help but snort and laugh.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Sam shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how many times that's happened with me. Don't nobody want no crunchy ass potato salad."

****************

 

The elevator doors opened and the twelve of them stepped out walking through the big kitchen and lower living room. Suddenly Natasha felt a hand grab her shoulder and stop her while everyone else walked ahead. She turned around and saw that it was Tony. He was smiling at her. Natasha smiled back. She knew what was coming.

"Natasha, thank you. Thanks to your words yesterday Clint's finally my boyfriend. Like, for real. You gave him the push he needed and I'm grateful for that. So thank you. I...I really like him."

Natasha nodded, feeling proud of herself. Part of her felt sad that Clint was finally moving forward with his new relationship, but she knew it was for the best. She and Clint were never meant to be together in that way, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Clint became compromised by _someone_. She just never imagined it would be by the heir to the Stark Industries fortune. Boy was she still wrapping her head around that one. Her and Clint were still partners of course. That would never change. Never.

"You're welcome, Tony. You've earned it. Just don't fuck it up. You'll have me to deal with."

He only grinned, walking in front of her.

"I know, Bonnie. I know. Just remember that applies to him, too."

Natasha nodded, following Tony out to his backyard with the others. Barney broke off from the group, taking a seat by the minibar. Natasha saw Clint shake his head and roll his eyes. She could understand why. Barney said yes to Clint's invitation, yet he might as well not be there at all with how he was acting so far. Darcy ran in front of them heading straight for the water, but Jane grabbed her by the back of her swimsuit and stopped her.

"No running by the pool, Darcy." Betty reminded her.

"Aye. 'Tis quite dangerous, little one." said Thor.

"Yeah, yeah." Darcy replied.

"Before we get in the pool, I demand that you and you take your shirts off." said Tony pointing at Steve and Bruce.

Bruce's face went red as a tomato and he tightly grabbed Betty's hand.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, no." he mumbled.

"Oh come on, Brucie Boy. I'm pretty sure Betty's not just with you for that big brain of yours." said Natasha with a wink.

Steve shrugged and slowly peeled off his tee, revealing his  _amazing_ washboard abs and running back shoulders. Natasha almost had to look away. Steve was always so goodie goodie and boy-next-door like that it was weird seeing him as hot. Apparently that wasn't an issue for her partner.

"Damn, yo." said Clint with a bite of his lip.

Natasha giggled under her breath. She saw Tony shoot Clint a disapproving look when his eyed lingered on Steve's torso too long.

"Hard to believe once upon a time you were an eighty pound twig I used to have to protect from bullies." said Bucky.

Steve chuckled.

"Thanks you guys."

Bruce threw his arms in the air.

"And you guys want me to follow up with  _that?_ " he asked.

Betty kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, Brucie. We're going swimming, not having a model contest."

"True. Cuz that'd be a contest I won automatically, but that's a different thing." said Bucky.

Everyone chuckled then locked their eyes on Bruce, who was still blushing deeply.

"Alright, fine. But nobody laugh at me."

Bruce threw his tank top off his body, and Natasha didn't know what Bruce was so concerned about. Other than his obvious farmer's tan, Bruce actually had a decent looking body. He was lean. Firm. Muscles like a runner. He didn't have as much definition as Steve and Thor, but he was certainly easy on the eyes.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Bucky.

"C'mon, hoes! Let's get wet!" Tony yelled.

"Tony!" Steve protested, but he just grabbed Clint by the hand and cannonballed into the pool.

Sam, Bucky, Jane and Thor went next. The Asgardian caused a big splash that caught Darcy, Betty and Bruce.

"Oh I am  _so_ getting you back for that, beefcake!" said Darcy, doing a spinning jump into the water.

Natasha threw off the robe and followed suit with Bruce and Betty right behind her. 

_Thank you, Clint. Thank you._

***************************************************************************

  
Thor knew this day was going to be a lot of fun. It was the perfect distraction for him and his conflicted thoughts about Loki. He hadn't gone to sleep until very late last night. In the morning he felt tired but excited. This was going to be the last time he saw his friend Sam for a long time, and tired or not he was not going to disappoint. Everything was as great as he imagined it would be. Tony and Clint were more into each other than ever which made Thor happy. Jane and Betty tagged along, a rarity with those two. Steve's friend Bucky made good company. Darcy, though a child, was unphased with all of the older teens and fit in surprisingly well. The only thing not sitting well with Thor was Clint's brother, Barney. Thor had never seen him before, but Clint talked about him a few times. He could tell even though Clint cared about his brother, there was some hostility between them. Thor could relate. He could never hate Loki, but the younger Odinson had certainly tested that in the past. The entire hour or two that he and his companions played in the pool, Barney sat perfectly still in a lawn chair by the minibar just...staring at them. It made Thor a little uncomfortable. Both of the Bartons had the ability to do that. Only difference is, Clint has people to bring him out it. Clint interacts with them and enjoys himself. Clint was working on his distancing issue. Barney not so much. Thor did his best to shake it off. Not being able to know what people were feeling grated his nerves, but it was Barney's loss. They all carried on splashing and diving like they didn't have a care in the world.

Of course, all of their physical activity gave Thor a fierce appetite. Luckily he'd been friends with Tony for years now. Right before he could announce that he was hungry, Tony's kitchen people came outside carrying trays of delicious smelling barbecue. Polish sausage. Racks of ribs. Hot links. Cole slaw. Grilled chicken breasts. Macaroni and cheese. Mashed potatoes. Celery. Asparagus. Potato salad free of any egg shells. Everything Sam had asked for and then some. The friends hopped out of the water, drying themselves off with towels the help provided them with as well.

Thirty minutes later, Thor was beyond satisfied. There were truly many perks to being wealthy. Tony had the help make sure there was enough food to fill up twelve hungry people and shut Thor's stomach up. For now anyway. Barney joined them at the tables, eating in silence next to Clint. Thor could sense the awkwardness because Clint was also sitting right next to Tony, who kept giving him shoulder rubs and tender kisses here and there. Thor smiled to himself. 

_They certainly make quite a pair. Though I do wonder if friend Tony is showing this much affection just to bother Barney._

Thor took one last bite of his rib, stripping it bare of any remaining meat. He patted his stomach, feeling nice and full. He had six full servings of everything surprising no one. He looked around the table smiling at his friends. They looked equally as full, wiping their hands and mouths off with napkins.

"Holy crap. That was  _really_ good." said Clint.

Tony shrugged.

"We Starks hire the best." he boasted proudly.

"Can't argue with that, my friend." said Steve.

"Neither can I. 'Twas a most delicious meal." Thor chimed in.

"So Sammy, anything else you wanna do?" asked Bucky.

Sam looked at Tony.

"I'm in the mood for some TKH to be honest."

"What's TKH?" asked Darcy.

Thor smiled ear to ear. He knew.

"Three Kicks To The Head!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He didn't notice when Barney flinched.

" _Those_  movies? Oh brother." said Betty.

Bruce put his arm around her shoulder.

"I like them. They're really exciting." he told her.

"They're not really my thing but today is Sam's day." said Jane.

Then she looked at Thor with her bright hazel eyes and smiled.

"Plus, I know you like them."

"Indeed I do, lady Jane. It would be my pleasure to view them with you."

Thor kissed her softly. Oh how he loved his lady Jane. She didn't even mind that his breath must have smelled like barbecue sauce. Sam made a fake gagging noise.

"You guys are making me sick." he joked.

"Ditto." Barney added quietly with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh wow. It talks. Shut the hell up, Barney." Clint growled.

The brothers glared at each other, then the table went quiet for ten long seconds. Thor hated awkward silences.

"Why are we still here? Let us go change and watch the film together, friends!"

Clint gave him a thankful look, and Thor bowed his head to him. Clint was starting to speak with him with his eyes now. He normally only did that with Natasha. Thor smiled at this.  _Clint truly is my friend now. This pleases me._ He took Jane by the hand as they all stood up and grabbed their towels.

"I've never seen the Three Kicks movies before. Are they any good?" asked Darcy who grabbed Thor's other hand and smiled.

"They're dumb. Like, really dumb. But they're some of the most entertaining action movies in existence." said Sam.

"That's why we love them." said Steve.

Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder, grinning at him as they walked in the house and filed to the elevator.

"Remember the first time we saw it, Stevie?" he asked.

Steve chuckled, growing nostalgic at the memory.

"Yup. We were like nine or ten years old. It was the first rated R movie we ever saw together."

Bucky chuckled.

"Your folks got so mad when they found out."

"You mean Captain here actually broke the rules at some point in his life? Wow, I'm flabbergasted." Clint joked.

Steve threw a frown Clint's way but it quickly disappeared. Thor grinned, relieved. Sometimes Steve had a tendency to takes certain jokes too seriously. Especially from Clint and Tony.

"This is a rated R movie? Cool." said Darcy.

Betty looked concerned suddenly.

"That brings up a good point. Should we be letting Darcy see this movie?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

"Betty, I'm ten, not four. For God's sake, I've seen Aliens before."

"Plus there's no sex scenes or body parts being hacked off so I think she'll be fine." said Sam.

Tony smiled wickedly.

"Yeah. That's all in the sequels, but that's a different thing."

Betty still looked unsure, but she said nothing else on the subject. Bruce just hugged her close, smiling against the back of her neck.

*********

Back on Tony's floor, Thor and his friends (and Barney) quickly changed back into their regular clothes. The company of twelve then gathered in the living room, sitting on the plush carpet in front of Tony's wall sized flat screen.

"TV, Play movie. Three Kicks To The Head." Tony commanded.

The TV hummed to life, instantly showing the title menu of the Blu-Ray. As Jane curled herself next to him, Thor noticed something bad. Clint was sitting cross-legged with Tony's head on his lap. While Tony got himself comfortable, Barney passed Clint by giving him a particularly sour stare. Clint gave him one back adding a middle finger to the mix. Thor shook his head, the interaction out of his head the second Tony pressed play.

***

An hour and a half. An hour and a half was all it took until Thor wanted to eat again. The movie just ended, with Thor and the rest of the guys (excluding Barney) cheering at the final explosions before the credits rolled. Darcy was the only one of the girls who cheered with them.

"Wow. You were right, Sam. That was really dumb." said Jane with a chuckle.

"Dumb but  _awesome_!" Darcy exclaimed.

"I worry about you sometimes." Betty joked.

Tony sat up and gave Darcy a high-five.

"You are one a kid, Darcy." Jane giggled.

Betty shook her head but smiled.

"So, anything else you feel like doing, Sam?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah. It's like four something right now. When do you have to be home?" asked Bucky.

"Not 'til later, but that's a different thing. We still got time." said the guest of honor.

"Got something in mind?" asked Bruce.

"Sky's the limit, Sammy." said Tony with a grin.

Sam opened his mouth to say something then closed it and looked down.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

Sam couldn't help but purse his lips and giggle embarrassingly.

"'Tis your last day. What is it you wish to do, friend Sam?" asked Thor.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Sam questioned.

"Oh now you  _have_ to say it." said Clint.

"Sam, spill it." Natasha ordered.

A shiver ran down Sam's spine and he did as he was told.

"Bake off. I want us to have a bake off."

Clint shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know why you were all shy in telling us that. That sounds fu-"

Both Thor and Steve shot him warning looks, and the stormy eyed teen cleared his throat.

"Freaking awesome." he corrected.

"This does sound exciting." said Thor, glad Sam chose something involving food.

Tony threw his arms out.

"As you wish, man! Just like with lunch, tell me whatcha need and I'll have it brought right up."

Sam rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Excellent."

*********

There were twelve of them, so the teams for the bake off were all chosen and divided equally. Team One was Sam, Bucky, Steve and Jane. Team Two was Tony, Clint, Thor, and Darcy. Thor knew Darcy had something of a crush on him so she insisted heavily on being on his team. Natasha, Bruce, Betty, and Barney were dubbed the judges. The lucky ones who didn't have to do anything but taste their creations at the end. This actually made Barney a little happy. Tony phoned his help in the kitchen and had them bring up everything they needed for Team One's sweet potato pie and Team Two's banana eclairs.

"Too bad you aren't on my team, Brucie Boy. We're the Science Bros, ya know." said Tony as he washed his hands.

Bruce chuckled.

"Trust me, Tony. I'm no good in the kitchen. I'm better off at the judges' table.

"'Science Bros'?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah. Brucie Boy and I are  _major_ Science Bros. As a matter of fact I brought him to Candyland for the first time last week."

"Candyland?" asked Jane.

"'Tis what friend Tony calls his personal laboratory." Thor explained.

Tony's eyes went back to Bruce.

"With the way you work those chemicals and beakers, I think you're lying about your skills in the kitchen."

Bruce shrugged and smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Sounds fun. What kinds of things do you do in the lab?" asked Betty.

An evil smile spread across Bruce's face.

"Oh you know, the usual. We play God and create a rampaging monsters."

"Yeah and then we scissor. With the cameras off, cuz we're gentlemen." Tony added.

Clint, Bucky, Bruce and Sam burst into loud snorts and snickers, trying hard to to burst out laughing.

"Good god, Tony. There's a child here!" Steve chided.

"If it makes you feel any better I have no idea what that even means." said Darcy.

"Neither do I." said Thor.

He shot an eyebrow at Tony. He was pretty sure it was another one of his naughty jokes.

"Yeahhh, thumbs up if you know that didn't happen." Bruce said when Betty glared slightly at him.

"Thumbs up if you know it did." said Bucky with a wink.

Bruce smiled shyly, looking to the side and twirling a finger in one of his curls.

"Tonyyyyy. It was just that one time. It was only the one time."

"That's all you need to get pregnant." said Clint.

"Jesus Christ." Betty mumbled.

Darcy just giggled, enjoying it all immensely.

"You guys are nuts."

Tony grinned and tussled her hair.

"We sure are, but that's a different thing. Now, you ready to kick Team One's butt with us?"

Darcy grinned back at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm coming for wigs, honey. I'm coming for edges."

"What?!" the boys all asked simultaneously.

"Too much Drag Race." Jane translated with a giggle.

Thor threw a fist in the air.

"Most excellent!"

The two teams got busy right away preparing their dishes. Tony and Clint prepped the dough. Thor mixed the banana filling. When they took the eclairs out of the oven, Darcy was put in charge of decorating them with the sauces and whipped cream. She had a very steady hand for someone her age. Thor smiled like a child in a candy shop when Tony allowed Thor to go crazy with the leftover mix on the spoons. Team One's pie was done around the same time. Thor sniffed the air and let his eyes flutter. Whether his team won or lost, Thor was a winner personally. If there was one thing he loved more than Poptarts it was pie.  _Americans have the BEST taste in food._

"Your stuff smells  _great_." said Natasha.

Thor almost wanted to laugh at the redhead. She was normally so calm yet she was practically bouncing in her chair at the judges' table. Betty and Bruce, too. Barney was giving the faintest of a smile, even going so far as to uncross his arms.  _Progress I suppose. I do hope we win._

"So what do you guys have for us?" asked Bruce licking his lips.

"Well, we Team One have a homemade sweet potato pie. Big Mama Wilson's special recipe." said Sam cutting up slices for the four judges.

"And we Team Two have banana eclairs, covered in caramel sauce, chocolate, crushed nuts and whipped cream." said Clint handing them out.

"Prepare to declare us the winners already." Bucky taunted confidently.

"I beg to differ." said Tony with his shit-eating grin.

"Well, let's try 'em out." said Betty.

The two teams took a few steps back, letting the four judges try the dishes. They tried the eclairs first. Thor stood there, clasping his hands and rocking back and forth. This was more exciting than he thought it would be. He didn't participate in making food all that often, and he hoped that even if they didn't win that he did a good job at least. The judges had varying faces and sounds before switching to their pieces of pie.

"Aaaaaaand?" asked Tony, already grown impatient.

"In order, you all have to say either One or Two." said Steve.

He pointed to Natasha first. She looked at Tony and Clint, smirking before turning her eyes back to Steve.

"One."

Betty was next.

"I'm gonna have to go with Two."

Then Bruce. He scratched nervously behind his head looking down.

"Sorry, Science Bro. I'm going with One."

Everyone then looked to the older Barton. It was all up to him now. It would either be a tie or-

"One. I liked the pie more."

"Yes!" shouted Sam with a fist pump.

Bucky and Steve high-fived each other hard. Jane looked apologetically at Thor but then smiled. Thor bowed to Team One. He was never one to be a sore loser.

"Congratulations, friends." he said.

"Awww, man. We worked really hard on those.." Darcy pouted.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped frowning right away.

"You did well, little one." Thor assured her.

"Yeah don't be too sad. It was actually very very close." said Natasha.

Bruce nodded.

"She's right."

"Big Mama Wilson's cooking works every time." Sam stated proudly.

Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Aw damn." he said with a half smile.

Tony was usually never quite as graceful as Thor when it came to losing contests, but he didn't look too bummed. Clint grabbed Tony's wrist and turned him around to face him.

"That's okay, Tony. I've got the real treat right here." said Clint.

Tony raised a brow.

"What are you talk-"

Clint shut him up with a kiss. It was a nice, passionate kiss. One that lasted about seven seconds. Clint then slowly broke the kiss, Tony smiling like crazy at him.

"Gross!" said Darcy looking away.

_Yet she just watched a film with excessive violence and some swearing._

"Holy crap. You two are being cute with each other." said Sam with his eyebrows up.

Thor and everyone else were just looking at them with similar expressions. Clint made his feelings about public displays of affection clear in the past. Now there he was kissing Tony in front of everybody. They were official now. Boyfriends.

"Let us all eat the rest of this together now. I would like to taste the pie that defeated my team." said Thor with a lick of his lips.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but then Barney stood up out of his chair and glared at Clint again. The older Barton scowled at him and Tony before marching out of the room with tense shoulders.

"Barney? Where are you going, Barney?" asked Thor.

"Home. I've had enough of this."

Barney skipped taking the elevator and instead opened the door to the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Thor rubbed at his scalp. This wasn't the first time a Barton angrily stormed out of Tony's house after a kiss. Everyone else looked puzzled and confused and uncomfortable. Clint was clenching his teeth. Red in his ears. His fists balled up. Tony saw his face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clint, you gonna be okay? Clint?" he asked.

"That son of a bitch." Clint growled.

He nudged Tony's hand off his shoulder and took off running after his brother, abandoning the scene behind him without another word.


	9. Something Stupid

Clint couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. Barney had the nerve to walk out like that without any good reason. Now he understood how Tony must've felt after their first kiss. It was weird how that game of Truth or Dare seemed like such a long time ago now. He ran out and caught Barney halfway down the first flight of stairs.

"Hey!" he yelled out.

Barney stopped and turned around, daring to look as though he'd done nothing wrong. The bastard was just asking for it today.

"I oughta kick your ass, Barney! What the hell was that?"

"You've really done it this time, bro. "

Clint crossed his arms, gripping the sleeves of his jacket to keep himself from punching Barney. He'd come to blows with his brother multiple times before. Each time always ended up badly for them both.

"The fuck are you talking about, Barney? I thought we were all having a pretty good time back there."

"Have you forgotten who the fuck you are?  _What_ you are?"

"I know exactly who the fuck I am!"

"Then what are you doing here? Chumming around with these ass-clowns. Joking and spouting catchphrases like you're some regular teenager. You're a _Barton_ , Clint!"

Clint's mouth began to tremble. His fingers clutched tighter on his sleeves nearly ripping into them. Barney was seriously pushing it.

"So that means I can't be happy? Are you mad at me because I'm  _happy_?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Barney scoffed.

"You're telling me you're happy with that guy? Here you have Natasha who is practically gift wrapped for you, and the first person you choose to date is  _him?_ "

Barney spat out that last word like it was something awful tasting on his tongue. Clint raised his eyebrows and licked over his teeth.

"Ohhhh, I see. This is all about Tony, isn't it? You don't care that I've made some new friends and changed my attitude. It's Tony."

"It's your relationship with Tony." Barney elaborated.

Clint took a step forward, invading Barney's personal space. His brother was taller and more built than him, but Barney stopped being an imposing figure to Clint a long time ago.

"So you're either pissed off that I'm dating a guy or that I'm dating Tony."

Barney's face stayed blank but Clint saw the corner of his eye twitch.

"It's both."

"So what the fuck was the point of you coming here today?"

"Because as much as I may not like it, you  _are_  my brother. I figured maybe I could stomach down a day with you and your little...gang here."

Clint swallowed. He hated that he secretly wanted Barney's approval. The two of them had little to nothing they ever bonded on. Clint didn't like that his relationship with his brother was the way it was. Yeah Barney cared about him. Barney even loved him. But he didn't like him. This conversation was starting to put Clint in a very bad place mentally. A place that resulted in multiple long-term suspensions from school, several nights in juvie, and the basement of an older man he almost slept with years ago.

"You...are such...a  _tool_. You think nobody noticed your face all day? You didn't even give it a chance!"

Barney's icy glare cut into Clint like an invisible knife, and the younger Barton took a step back. Okay, so Barney was still a little imposing.

"Give me one good reason why I should." he asked cruelly.

Clint uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and swallowed again.

"Because Barney, things are different now. I want this to work. Tony is my boyfriend and-"

"That's right. He is."

Clint opened his eyes and looked back up. Barney's face had softened.

"The infamous Tony Stark is who you've chosen to be your boyfriend. I've seen the tabloids, Clint. How well do you think this is gonna turn out?"

Clint began to get angry again.  _He's worried about me. Barney is just worried about me. He's my brother! Why can't he just fucking say that?!_

"I can't answer that question, Barney. I do know that I like Tony, and he likes me back. We're doing this. I am going to do  _what_  the fuck I want,  _when_  the fuck I want, and you will deal."

Barney wiped a hand over his mouth and looked to the side. His frustration leaked through and he stomped his foot hard on the ground making Clint jump.

"Whatever, Clint. I don't approve. I don't approve at all. But...you're my brother and I...I...oh, fuck it."

Clint gave Barney a shit-eating grin. He knew what Barney was trying to say, but Clint wasn't going to push it. Neither of them have said it to each other since their parents died. Maybe one of of them should have said it now, but Clint was finding it too hard to do so.

"I don't care if you don't approve." he lied.

Barney rolled his eyes and turned around, stomping loudly down the stairs.

"See you at home." Clint muttered under his breath.

He stood there on the steps, watching as Barney disappeared down the second flight. Clint closed his eyes, realizing his shoulders had been shaking since their colorful discussion began. He took deep controlled breaths, waiting until they ceased shaking before he went back.  _I should have known better._

Clint walked back into the lounge and was met with a quick hug from Tony. Clint hugged him back, welcoming the physical contact. Tony's soft skin and sexy cologne was already helping to calm him down. The others were all gathered in the kitchen talking quietly amongst themselves when they saw him.

"Everything okay, Clint?" asked Bucky.

"Your brother seemed quite upset." said Thor.

"Didn't you guys see? He was like that the entire time." said Natasha.

"Oh screw him. Barney was just being an asshole. He went home." Clint ground out, forgetting a ten year-old was there.

"Good. No offense Clint but I don't want nobody else trying to kill the vibe before I go." said Sam.

"Psh. None taken, bro."

Clint then brought his mouth to Tony's ear.

"I need to talk to you." he whispered.

Tony nodded and faced his guests.

"We'll be right back." he said.

Clint followed Tony out of the room. Natasha shot him a knowing look, nodding at him. The rest of them were oblivious but Natasha knew. Clint needed a little private time after what just happened. They went to Tony's bedroom down the hallway. The second Clint closed the door behind them he grabbed Tony by the arm and brought him into a Thor style bear hug. He buried his face in Tony's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony grabbed him back, kissing his cheek.

"Barney's an asshole." Tony said.

Clint melded into Tony, feeling the back his eyelids get hot. Tony felt so good it almost made him want to cry on top of everything else. Tears were close but Clint fought them back fiercely.

"He doesn't approve of us. He hates that I'm dating a guy. He hates that I'm dating you even more. I wish I could shrug it off but he's my family."

Tony rubbed circles on Clint's back.

"Trust me, I understand. You don't even want to know what Howard and Rhodey said to me about us."

Clint's hands slid from Tony's back down to his hips. A bubble of lust grew inside of him, making his skin heat up like a furnace. He pressed his face further into Tony's neck, heavily inhaling the scent of his cologne like an aphrodisiac.

"But that's a different thing. Touch me, Tony." he whispered.

Clint grew brick hard in an instant, feeling his privates push into Tony's waist. Tony responded right away, breathing hard on Clint's ear and slowly unbuttoning his shorts.

"You think Barney would hate what I'm about to do to you right now?" he asked, giving Clint's neck a long wet lick.

Clint bit down on his lip. Tony knew Clint's neck was one of his sensitive spots that drove him crazy.

"Hell yeah he would. Touch me, Tony."

Tony unzipped Clint's shorts and they fell around his feet. The head of his hard cock peaking out of the top of his boxers. He needed Tony right now. His mouth. His skin. His fingers. His eyes. Anything as long as it was Tony. Clint's eyes dilated as Tony pulled down his underwear. Tony then licked his palm, coating it with saliva before grabbing Clint's erection. His hand was the perfect combo of firm and wet as he began pumping Clint's length up and down. Clint gasped and held onto Tony's shoulders like handlebars.

"You like it when I touch you, Clint?" his boyfriend asked.

"Yes. Fuck yes." he breathed.

"Tell me again." Tony ordered.

He started jerking Clint. Faster and harder and rougher than usual. Clint's breath caught in his throat. Tony's magic hand was something else. Clint started getting weak in the knees, almost falling down. Tony quickly caught him by the small of his back with his other hand.

"I fucking  _love_ it when you touch me." Clint managed to spout.

Tony's hand rotated in hard circles around his head, his thumb pressing against the cleft of Clint's cock.

"Hell yeah you do. You love it when I make you cum?"

Tony's jerking grew harder and harder, and Clint found himself whimpering. Tony was borderline yanking his cock. It hurt a little, but Clint was so aroused by it he couldn't help but grow more engorged than he ever thought he could be. Tony making him cum was always thrilling.

"Mmm. Yeah." he strained, shocked to hear his own voice get high.

Tony jerked him even faster. Clint reveled in the clapping sounds his balls made every time Tony's hand bounced against them.

"Tell me, Clint."

"Yes, Tony, ah! I-agh!- I love it when you make me cum. I'm s-s-so c-close."

"Yeah? You gonna cum, baby? You gonna cum cuz of me?"

The muscles in Clint's member began contracting mercilessly, and Clint's back arched forward.

"Mmm hmm. I am. Oh sweet Jesus, I am."

"Do it then. Cum, baby."

Clint's body got goosebumps when Tony said that. His vision started getting hazy. He was about to cum painfully hard.

"Ohhhhhh god. Just a little more, Tony. Say that again."

"Cum, baby."

That was it. Clint reached his mountain top just as Tony dropped to his knees and wrapped his gorgeous lips around Clint's veiny cock. It was over with. Clint's mouth widened with a silent scream as he stopped breathing and spurted onto Tony's hot tongue. His frustration and anger towards his brother all poured down his lover's throat who just smiled as he swallowed it all. Clint looked at Tony's face and he couldn't help but chuckle. Tony slurped around his cock one last time before parting his lips and letting Clint withdraw his dick.

"Feeling better, Clyde?" Tony asked, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Clint chuckled again. Tony asked him that same question the first time he gave Clint a blowjob. It worked then, too.

"Thank you, Tony. I am."

Tony grabbed Clint's shorts from around his feet and pulled them back up for him.

"Fuck Barney." he said while fixing Clint's zipper.

Clint grinned and pressed their lips together. There wasn't any pineapple this time, but Clint still enjoyed tasting himself as he slid his tongue along Tony's soft palette.

"Fuck Barney." Clint echoed when they broke apart.

With his mind cleared, Clint's eyebrows went up as an idea came to mind.

"Hey T, wanna do something stupid?" he asked.

Tony grinned back at him.

"Hell yeah, Clyde. What'd ya have in mind?"

"Something Natasha swore she would never do with me ever again."

"I'm in."

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint and hugged him again.

"Can I just...hold you again for a little bit before we go back out there?"

Clint nodded against Tony's shoulder. He never would have thought this talkative, spoiled, semi-metrosexual rich boy would ever be the one who tugged on his heart strings like this, but he liked it. His life was changing more and more with every second he spent with Tony, and Clint was learning to not be so afraid of it. He closed his eyes and smiled, hugging him back tenderly.

"Yeah. Yeah."

*****************************************************************************

  
Steve hated conflict during times of celebration. What was Barney's problem? His brother took a chance with Steve and his pals not too long ago, and now Clint was a part of his Circle. Barney clearly wasn't interested in doing the same. It was such a shame though. Clint was almost completely over his distance thing with them, but Barney was just being a tool. From the moment Clint introduced him, Barney either made an off color comment or just stared at them like they were moldy bread. Steve did not approve. Steve did not approve at all. Not only was this Sam's last day with their Circle, but clearly having Barney there was important to Clint. At first Steve thought Barney came on his own accord, but it turned out Clint invited him. That was actually a little worse because Barney accepted the invitation but didn't find them worth his time. 

_Pardon my French but Clint is right. Screw him._

Tony and Clint went to go talk in private while Steve and the others stayed at the table. Despite the awkward moment, Thor was still insisting on them finishing the desserts. Steve couldn't help but smile. He and Thor were alike in many ways. Other than Sam, he felt particularly close to the Asgardian. He was still feeling proud of him and his team for winning the bake-off, and Clint didn't leave the party. Steve smiled at Thor while they ate. 

_Seriously, what is Loki's problem? I can't find anything to hate about Thor._

Their group was bigger than usual today, so Thor wasn't too crazy with the desserts. Everyone got to have a good amount of pie and eclairs. Tony and Clint joined them all a few minutes later. Clint looked a lot more relaxed which made Steve happy. He enjoyed seeing Clint have a good time. The younger Barton was such a smartass that Steve used to wonder if he even liked them at all sometimes. Now he had grown to get used to Clint's ways. Jane looked down at her watch as she ate the last of her pie.

"Oh my goodness! Darcy we gotta get you home." she said.

Darcy stomped her foot on the ground.

"Crap. Really?" she asked.

Steve couldn't help but smile. Barney may not have thought they were worth his time, but Darcy was just  _loving_ them all day long.

"If it wasn't a school day tomorrow then yeah we'd let you stay longer." said Jane.

"Yeah. We'd better get going." said Betty.

"Ugh. Whatever." said Darcy.

She tried to be nonchalant, but disappointment was written all over her cute little face. Steve looked at Bruce, who also looked disappointed. He gave Betty a glace that silently asked her to stay. Betty seemingly didn't get the message and got up anyway.

"Would you like me to take you home?" asked Thor.

Jane smiled but shook her head 'no'.

"No, hun. You should spend as much time with Sam as you can today."

She put her hand on his arm and kissed him sweetly.

"You come see me when it's over, though."

Thor grinned at her.

"But of course, lady Jane. Darcy. Betty. Farewell for now." he said with a bow.

"I had a really fun time today." said Jane.

"Me too! Suuuu much fun!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Awww. Thanks, girls." said Tony.

Bruce hugged Betty and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for coming today. Will I see you later?" he asked.

Betty shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Welllll I could go with you if you like."

Betty shook her head.

"No. It's alright. I'm tired anyway. You stay and have fun. Really."

Bruce nodded his head and said nothing else as she slipped out of his hold. Steve looked uncomfortably to the side. Bruce was right. She  _was_ acting different. Steve only hoped his own guess wasn't correct. He had handled his break-up with Sharon surprisingly well, but Bruce was a sensitive soul. Tony stood up and gave Jane and Darcy quick hugs.

"I know Thor brought you guys here in his ride but since he's staying I'll have Happy drop you gals off." he said.

"Thanks Tony. It was a fun party." said Darcy.

"You think Happy could give me a ride too?" Bucky asked all of a sudden.

Steve snapped his head towards him. Bucky looked apologetic, so Steve was sure he wasn't leaving out of spite like he feared.

"What's up, Bucky?" asked Sam.

"Jane reminded me. Tomorrow's a school day. It's a long ass bus ride back to Kirby U. If I wanna get a good night's rest for my classes tomorrow, I gotta hurry and catch the next bus there within like an hour."

"Kirby U ya say? Yeah, that would be a good idea." said Natasha.

"Most unfortunate. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Bucky."

Tony nodded.

"Alright. I'll let Happy know and call him down. You guys just head out front."

"I'll uh, I'll walk you out." said Steve.

It was strange. Steve felt disappointed that Bucky was leaving, but not as disappointed as he thought he would be. Bucky showing up out of the blue like he did last night was a pleasant shock. He was happy to have him spend the night and hang out with his friends, but Steve was still a little bitter. Over the past year, Bucky had little to no contact with Steve. So much so that when Sharon dumped him, Steve didn't even want to call Bucky. Thor was the one who cheered him up that day. Bucky not being around was unfortunate, but he had a good handful of misfits he could spend time with these days.

Sam gave Bucky a tight hug.

"It was nice seeing you, man." he said.

"Same here. Have a safe trip, Sammy."

"You too."

Bucky turned to the rest of them.

"Nice meeting you all. It was a blast."

"I'm just glad a college man chose to grace us with his presence." Tony joked.

"It was most fun. I do hope we meet again." said Thor with a bow.

Bucky bowed back. He then followed Steve and the girls out of the kitchen to the elevator. Steve saw Tony talking to the remaining guests while the doors closed. He couldn't make out what he was saying but he looked excited.

"Those guys are a riot." said Bucky with a chuckle.

Steve smiled.

"They sure are, Buck."

"I like you all. And I totally  _love_ this house! Just wait 'til my friends at school hear that freaking Tony Stark let me hang with his friends!" said Darcy excitedly.

She grinned evilly, already picturing their jealous reactions in her head.

"Oh boy." said Jane with a giggle.

"Oh brother." Betty muttered quietly.

Steve fought not to glare at her. 

_Does she have a problem as well?_

They rode the elevator down at exited when it reached the ground floor. The girls walked ahead of them while Steve purposefully slowed his pace with Bucky.

"Hopefully it doesn't take one of us moving for you to visit us again sometime." said Steve.

Bucky chuckled and clicked his tongue.

"Oh Stevie. Don't act like you aren't a little upset with me."

Steve stopped in his tracks. He never was great at hiding his feelings. Stuff like that was for "Bonnie and Clyde". Bucky looked at him, his face a blend of affection and pity. Steve's ocean blue eyes stared hard at Bucky.

"Why?" was all he asked.

Bucky was a smart guy. He would know what he meant. In typical Bucky Barnes fashion, the shaggy haired brunette just shrugged.

"I don't really know how else to put it, Stevie. College changes you. Especially when you go to school away from home. I miss you a lot Steve. Believe me I do but,...I don't know. I just,..."

Steve's eyes softened. He couldn't relate or fully understand what Bucky was trying to say, but he got the jist of it.

"It's okay Bucky. I'm not mad at you. I just...I miss you, too. I mean, sometimes I lay in my bed at night and think about the times we would gorge on fried bologna sandwiches. Or watch Superman. Color pictures. Play pirates and monsters. I miss those days, Bucky. I miss you being around."

Bucky laughed and slapped Steve's shoulder.

"Always so dramatic. Nice to know you still get nostalgic over that kind of thing."

Steve's cheeks reddened. He know he must've sounded like a child but he didn't look away.

"But that's a different thing." he said.

Bucky shook his head.

"No, not really. Look, Steve, you remember what we used to say to each other?"

Steve's cheeks reddened even more but he couldn't help but turn up the corners of his mouth.

"I'm with ya 'til the end of the line." he chanted.

He hadn't said that in almost five years. Bucky smiled back.

"I'm with ya 'til the end of the line," Bucky echoed,

"I know I don't talk to you nearly as much as I should, but that's always gonna be true. I promise I'll visit again soon, okay? After all, Spring Break is coming up in a month or so."

Steve nodded.

"That's right. Same here."

Bucky mock saluted Steve.

"I'll see you around, Captain. Seriously. You've got something special with those guys upstairs. I'm sure there's a good reason that's your nickname."

Steve laughed and punched his bicep.

"Better get a move on, college boy. Text me when you get back."

Bucky rolled his eyes but smirked as he continued walking towards the front door.

"Sure thing. Later, Steve."

Steve waved goodbye.

"Later, Buck."

Steve turned around back to the elevator. He felt a little better now about his feelings toward Bucky. Their talk was nice. It was very nice, but Steve was sure it would be a long while before he saw him again. He just hoped it would be under slightly happier circumstances.

***

Back on Tony's floor, Steve walked into the lounge to see none of his friends were there. The table near the kitchen was lined with dirty plates and still smelled like pie. Steve went towards the living room. They weren't in there either. He was about to call for them when he saw that the big sliding door to the balcony was open. He went outside, seeing his friends talking among themselves near the lawn chairs that sat by the ledge.

"Hi, all. What's going on?" he asked as he joined them.

Steve grew concerned. Natasha was frowning hard at her partner and his boyfriends who were smiling and standing on either side of Sam.

"T and Clyde have some sorta surprise for me." said Sam.

"Yup. We're about to do something fun." said Clint.

Natasha frowned even harder when Clint when he said the word "fun". Steve grew curious.

"Really? What?" he asked.

"Didn't you just hear Sam? It's a surprise." said Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed frustratedly.

"I know what it is." she said.

She sounded none too happy about it.

"We're about to head out." said Clint.

Steve's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"We are? Cool. I like surprises."

Clint laughed oddly, making Steve's smile slowly go away.

"Yeahhhh, sorry, Captain. When I said 'we' I meant me, Tony, Sam, and Thor. The rest of you are staying here." the blond informed.

Steve blinked rapidly, lowering his eyebrows hard.

"Excuse me?"

"Yup. Our surprise isn't in your territory." Tony said.

Steve gaped.  _Are they seriously excluding me from something without my say so?! Seriously?!_

"Hold on a second, I can't come? Really?" he asked, a little more sad than upset.

Unaffected, Clint shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nope."

Steve whined loudly, making Tony and Natasha roll their eyes at him. Clint raised an eyebrow. Sam, Bruce, and Thor all looked the other way, trying not to laugh.

"Oh come  _on_!" said Steve.

Natasha shook her head.

"I know how you must feel Steve, but believe me when I say they're paying you a compliment."

She glared at Tony and Clint who just smirked at her.

"Because they're about to do some really  _stupid_ shit." she added.

Steve looked hopefully at Sam who put his hands in the air.

"Hey don't look at me, man. I don't even know what we're about to do." he said.

"Nat's right, Steve. Besides, you get to stay here and hang out with her and Bruce. I don't see what the problem is." said Clint.

"They at least got a say in the matter. You know you guys have got some freaking  _balls_! Tell me why I can't go." Steve demanded, crossing his arms.

Clint scoffed and rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb.

"We know you, Steve. What we're about to do, you'd just say 'no' to." he bluntly replied.

Steve let out a small sarcastic laugh. First Barney and now this. He clasped his hands together as he clicked his teeth with his tongue.

"You know, we're supposed to be this sort of posse. Why do I have a feeling that's the excuse you're gonna use  _every_  time you feel like doing something outrageous?" he asked, letting them see how offended he was.

Tony put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Steve, if  _Natasha_ is saying we're about to do something stupid, don't you think you should trust her judgment?" he asked.

"Yet you're bringing Thor." Steve pointed out.

Thor put his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable and shifting his weight back and forth on his heels. Bruce shrugged.

"He's got a point you guys." he said.

"Yeah well, Thor's only coming in case something goes wrong." Tony explained.

Steve arched an eyebrow and let his hands slap at his sides.

"Just what the  _hell_ are you guys about to do?" he asked, frustrated with all the secrecy.

Clint smirked mischievously.

"Wouldn't  _you_ like to know?"

"Yes, I would." Steve retorted.

"Hey! Since this surprise event is for me, can  _I_ get a say in this?" Sam asked, looking shocked that they were talking like he wasn't even there.

"But of course, friend Sam." said Thor with an apologetic smile.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is about to happen, but Steve was  _my_  friend first. Today is about me if I remember your earlier words correctly. I say he comes with."

Tony and Clint opened their mouths to protest, but Sam crossed his arms and glared at them. Daring them to say something different. Tony raked his fingers through his hair and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Aw dammit. Sometimes it sucks having a conscience." he said.

"Since when did you ever have one of those?" Bruce joked, giving Tony a playful elbow to the ribs.

Steve smiled and threw a fist pump. These guys didn't know what they were talking about! He could be crazy!... You know, if he wanted. Clint stepped forward and poked a finger in Steve's direction.

"Alright listen up, Captain; You wanna roll with the cool kids? Awesome. However, the  _only_ reason you're coming along is because Sam says so. Like Natasha said, we're about to do some  _stupid_ shit, but Tony and I are reckless like that so we have an excuse. You on the other hand, not so much. So if you come with us, you don't protest. At all. Not once, cuz if I even  _think_ you're about to start nagging, I will pull over and leave your ass on the side of the road to pick you up later. We got a deal?"

Clint stuck out his hand. Hearing his cryptic ultimatum made Steve want to back out. And he almost did, until he saw the way the others were looking at him. Faces that said things like  _"Yup, Steve's not doing this" "Old Steve Rogers, usual stick in the mud" "Just watch. He's about to chicken out right now." "Steve Rogers. Goodie two-shoes"._ Steve's blue eyes looked fiercely at them. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he was going to prove that they had him all wrong. He firmly shook Clint's hand giving his own devilish grin.

"Deal." he said.

Clint nodded and slapped Steve on the back.

"Well, that's settled then." he said, still looking skeptical.

Bruce and Natasha walked away, shaking their heads as they passed Steve on their way back inside from the balcony.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Rogers." said Natasha before closing the door behind her.

Steve looked back at Tony. He gulped when he saw him rub his hands together and smile like the Cheshire Cat.

"Alrighty then, Steve. We're going for a drive. You, Sam and Clint head down to the garage. Thor, help me find the ropes." he ordered.

Steve's eyes widened.  _Ropes? Ropes?! What the hell have I just gotten myself into?!_


	10. Hood Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's actually reading this story, please let me know what you think so far.

Tony kept sneaking small glances at Clint while they drove. He wasn't saying much but he smiled and laughed. They, Steve, Sam and Thor took his gold colored Dodge Challenger out for a drive. He was surprised that Steve was so adamant on joining them. Clint's warning would've been enough to keep him at bay on a regular day. But today wasn't a regular day, was it? So many ups and downs. Sam was leaving them in less than twenty-four hours but their going-away party was a lot of fun so far. Clint finally declared Tony his boyfriend, but his brother was a massive dick. Little Darcy surprisingly didn't cramp their style, but she's still ten so he didn't expect Jane to bring her around again soon. He was having the time of his life with his friends, but thanks to Howard that was all gonna end soon,...

Tony shook his head at that thought. 

_No need to be thinking about that right now._

Steve had stayed true to his word. As Tony drove them near the city limits on a long empty country road, Steve didn't ask any questions or nag at them. Unfortunately with Captain along for the ride, Clint was sandwiched between him and Thor. Because the surprise was for Sam, he got to sit in the passenger seat. Clint didn't complain, but Tony knew he had to be feeling some discomfort sitting in between Steve and Thor's large frames.  _I'm gonna have to make up for that later._ As they came upon the city limits, Tony spotted an emerald green Cadillac with a pair of golden horns in the hood. Tony scoffed as he passed by it.  _Wow. And I thought I was out there._  

"You guys see that car that just passed us?" he asked.

"Super flashy. Was that one of yours?" Sam joked.

"Nah. Too Reindeer Games for his taste. Besides, he prefers red." Tony replied.

"T, do I have to reach up there and slap you?" asked Clint.

It was always fun pushing Clint's buttons. He knew his boyfriend hated when he spoke in third-person.

"Ha! You probably shouldn't do that to your _sugar coochie_." Tony teased.

Clint blushed and looked down at his shoes, causing Tony and the others to giggle at him now.

"If that becomes your new nickname because of my asshole brother, someone's getting punched."

"Oh lighten up, Clyde. If anything I'm flattered by it."

"I find that most disturbing." Thor joked.

"But that's a different thing. Where the heck are we?" asked Steve.

Tony looked back at Clint. His boyfriend grinned at him and nodded his head. They were on a long, virtually empty road surrounded by nothing more than dirt fields and grassy hills. The humps of the landscape looked beautiful against the pink-orange tint of the early evening sky. Tony pulled over to the side of the road and parked in a dirt patch. Normally he would hate parking one of his precious cars in the gravelly dirt, but today that wouldn't really matter too much. He saw no other cars ahead or behind them for now.  _Perfect._ he thought.

"Why are we stopping? What's happening? Why are we stopping, Tony?" Steve asked.

Clint flashed Steve a warning look, and the taller blond closed his mouth. Tony just chuckled.

"Relax, Clyde. You said Steve couldn't protest, not that he couldn't ask any questions." Tony ordered.

"So then what  _are_ we doing?" asked Sam.

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and turned himself so that he was facing everyone.

"Okay party people, we're about to play a game called Hood Ornament." he said.

"Hood Ornament? I am not familiar." said Thor.

"Like I said earlier, it's some  _stupid_ shit. Basically, one person lies on the hood of the car with their wrists tied. Another person drives like a maniac." Clint explained.

An absolute look of shock and disbelief crossed Steve's perfect little face. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he looked at Clint.  _Wow. Thought we had him for sure._

"This sounds rather dangerous, friend Tony." said Thor.

He wasn't shocked like Steve but he sound plenty concerned. No one would expect anything less from him.

"Dangerous? This sounds like some really  _stupid_ shit." said Sam, but the Harlem native only smiled at Tony.

"I assume I'm going first?"

Tony clapped his hands together and slapped Sam's shoulder.

"That's the spirit, my man! Unfortunately, no. You go right after Clint."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"He's done this before I'm sure. Might as well see how it's done first."

"Thor, we brought you for safety. You don't have to go if you don't want to." said Clint.

"I am most curious about this game. We will see if I am up for playing after you, friend Clint." Thor replied.

"I suppose it's a lost cause asking you isn't it, Captain?" asked Tony looking directly at Steve.

Steve was about to speak but silenced himself again. Tony wanted to laugh. He could practically hear Steve's thoughts of protest, but the boyscout made a deal. He just hoped he wouldn't flap his gums about it when they went back.

"Alrighty, then. Clint, you go around front. Hammy, help me with the ropes."

Tony, Clint, and Thor exited the vehicle. Steve closed his eyes and slumped against his headrest. Regret was radiating off of him. Clint went around to the hood of the car and waited while Tony and Thor grabbed the ropes out of the trunk.

"Are you sure you know what it is you are doing, friend Tony?" asked Thor.

Tony gave Thor his best shit-eating grin.

"Not really, but Clint's done this before. That's good enough for me."

Thor shrugged his shoulders and asked nothing else. He and Tony went to the front of the car, where Clint was already lying face up on the hood. He smiled at them, holding out his hands.

"Let's do it, hoes!"

"You sure about this, Clyde?" asked Tony.

"Yup. I'm five by five, T."

Tony leaned closer to Clint out of Thor's hearing range.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Clint gave him a peck on the lips in reply.

"I trust you enough."

Tony chuckled and nodded at Thor.

"Alright. Go ahead."

The Asgardian tied the ropes around his wrists good and tight, strapping them to the frames of the car doors.

"Are we seriously about to do this?" asked Steve.

"You know, there's a reason why I said you wouldn't be up for this." said Tony as he got back in the driver's seat.

"Last chance to back out, Captain."

Steve just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not backing out. I'm just worried." he said quietly.

"What of you, Sam?" asked Thor.

"Please, home boy. I came out of my momma this size. Go ahead."

Tony slid his red shades on and turned the key in the ignition. He set the car in drive and jammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car turned out of the grave and back onto the asphalt, tires screeching with their speed as Tony went from zero to fifty in four seconds. With all of their windows rolled down, they could hear Clint's

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Steve's eyes went wide as he grabbed the edges of his seat.

"Ohhhh boy." said Steve.

Sam slapped the dashboard and went

"Awooooh!"

"Faster! Faster!" Clint shouted.

Tony couldn't help but grin like the devil. He'd seen Clint let go before, but there were only a handful of times where he saw his boyfriend with an ear to ear smile. He was loving this.  _Loving_ this!

"You want it fucking faster?!"

Tony's pressed further on the pedal, and they went from fifty to sixty-seven and rising. The wind blew Clint's shirt up all the way to his chin, and Tony couldn't help but cheer at the sight of his abs.

"Lookin' real sexy, Clyde!" he hollered.

Clint spread his legs apart and arched his body.

"Holy shit this is awesome!" yelled Sam.

"Most exciting!" Thor added.

They zipped down the road, Tony daring to go even faster. Thor's strong hands had the ropes good and tight around Clint's wrist, showing no signs of faltering. Tony knew there was a risk of them possibly getting pulled over by a highway cop, but what were they gonna do? He's Tony fucking Stark! If he wants to have a roaring good time with his boyfriend and best pals then dammit that's what he's gonna do! Their speed picked up, Clint's body hard pressed against the hood. He shouted a few more things, but all of his words were lost in the wind. As were Tony's laughs. Sam kept drumming on the dash board and howling like a wolf. Thor had stuck his head out of the window, his golden locks whipping behind him like he was a supermodel. (which let's face it, he kind of is) Steve had squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the edge of his seat with all his strength. 

_Hey you asked to come along, Cap._

Tony took it a step further, purposefully swaying the car left and right as they continued shooting down the road.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Steve praddled.

"Something wrong Captain?! Not having fun here?!" Tony teased.

"Friend Tony!" Thor warned.

Sam turned in his seat and looked behind them.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Tony looked in his side mirror and nearly choked. The emerald green Cadillac he saw for a moment earlier was tailing right behind them and coming up fast. Coming up very fast. Coming up  _too_ fast!

"Oh shit! Clint hang on!"

Tony hoped his boyfriend heard his words. It all happened so fast it was as if Tony saw it in slow motion. The Cadillac with the golden horns charged behind them at full speed like a big green bull. Tony tried turning into the left lane to lose it, but the oncoming car was going just as fast as they were.

KRAPOW! The Cadillac bumped their rear, making them all jolt forward in their seats. Tony's heart dropped into his stomach as he saw Clint's legs flaing in the air on the hood.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam shouted.

"TONY?! TONY!" Clint called out.

Tony almost went rigid at the wheel. Clint was in trouble! Clint was calling out his name! Some asshole is trying to kill them! KRAPOW! The Cadillac bumped them again. This time harder.

"CLINT! HANG ON CLINT!" yelled Steve.

Tony spun the wheel to the right, the car swerving dangerously as he attempted a U-turn. There was an ear splitting squeal of the tires as the Challenger skidded to the side into the gravel. Tony shifted the gears, bringing his car to a stop as best he could while the green Cadillac passed them by a hair. They all ended up spinning in a sloppy circle before the car stopped completely, sending up a thick cloud of dust around them.

"Tony?! Tony what's happening?! Tony! TONY!"

Tony heard Clint's words, but he couldn't move for a second. He was still whiteknuckling the steering wheel, his heart beating so fast he thought it was about to pop out of his chest. He, Sam, Steve and Thor all unbuckled their seatbelts and jumped out of the car at the same time. The smell of burnt rubber filled Tony's nostrils, nearly making him gag. Clint was wide eyed and unblinking, flat against the hood of the car covered in a sheet sweat and dirt. Thor ripped the ropes off of the car in silent anger. Clint's wrists were rubbed raw and deep red, and he was quaking as he sat up and slowly edged off the hood.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Are you okay?" asked Steve who was pacing back and forth.

Nobody could find it in them to react to Steve dropping the f-bomb.

"Uh huh." said Clint with a cough.

Without thinking, Tony grabbed Clint by the waist and smashed their lips together. His lips formed a perfect seal around Clint's when Tony realized he was shaking as well. His fingers dug into Clint's hips so deep he felt bone. Clint kissed back just as hard, one hand gripping the back of Tony's hair like a lifeline. He felt Clint's nails scratching against his scalp but he didn't care. He also didn't care that his freshly pressed clothes were being covered in dirt and sweat from his boyfriend's clinging. Clint was still in one piece and kissing him for another day. That was all that mattered.

"My my my. That looks like fun." said a smooth accented voice.

Tony stopped kissing Clint and turned around. Through the settling cloud of dust walked their attacker. Tony instinctively held Clint close to him, not caring how protective he looked. Then Tony's jaw dropped. He was expecting some greasy faced trucker type. Not this tall, slender young man who looked no older than they were. He had shoulder length slicked black hair, a green ankle length coat with a gold rimmed collar and icy blue eyes that screamed 'mischief'. At the sight of him, Tony saw something he'd never thought he'd see; Thor redfaced and mad.

"LOKI!"

Tony's jaw dropped further.

"Loki? As in  _the_ Loki?" he asked.

"Hello, brother. Was I missed?"

"You motherfucker." Sam growled.

Loki only smiled innocently at them, and that made Tony's blood run hot.

"My goodness. Is this how Americans greet each other? No wonder the rest of the world hates you."

Thor marched forward, roughly bumping Tony's shoulder on the way. The Asgardian grabbed Loki by his collar who just kept smiling.

"Have you no shame, brother?! You were nearly the cause of death for my friend! Have you learned  _nothing_ while I've been gone?!"

Loki only chuckled, prying Thor's hand off of his shirt.

"I would say not. Though I must say, this was entirely unplanned. I was merely going for a drive in my welcome home present from Odin. What have it, I see a familiar big blond oaf in the backseat of a flashy golden car passing me by. I knew I would have some fun if I followed you."

Loki's frosty blue eyes looked past Thor and right at Clint. The raven haired Asgardian smiled again.

"And low and behold, I did."

Tony couldn't hear anymore. He was still pumping rivers of adrenaline, and anger wasn't even the beginning of what he was starting to feel. He balled up his fist and ran forward, fully intending on causing Loki as much physical harm as possible.

"You think that was  _fun_!?"

What do you know, stupid Steve Rogers and stupid Sam Wilson still had their stupid fucking morals. Steve and Sam each grabbed Tony's arms and firmly held him in place. Tony struggled, reaching forward with his hands and imagining Loki's throat underneath them, but Steve's bodybuilder arms were having none of it.

"No, Tony!" he commanded.

"Well brother, you didn't tell me Tony Stark had a temper. It concerns me who you spend your time with, Mr. Odinson."

" LOKI, LEAVE NOW!" Thor thundered.

Tony's anger drained right out of him. Clint actually cowered into Tony's arms. Now it was Thor who was shaking. The bulky Asgardian was always loud, but this was a whole new level of booming even for him. It...it scared Tony. He had  _never_ seen Thor so ruffled. If it wasn't Steve keeping their Circle leveled, it was him. Now Thor was the one with someone under his skin for once.

"Look, can we please just get out of here?" asked Sam.

"Should I expect a call about damages or what not?" Loki asked with an eyeroll.

"N-No," Tony stammered, stroking Clint's back,

"It's nothing more than a few scratches back there. Just  _please_ get out of here. Go away, Loki."

Loki's eyes stayed on Clint, who was staring back at him intensely.

"But of course. But know this, I am here to stay. Expect to see a lot more of me in the near future. This is all just," Loki sniffed the air and let his eyes flutter.

"So delicious."

Tony and the others all flinched when Thor drew his arm back, looking ready to throw a punch at Loki. In blinding speed, Clint slipped out of Tony's arms, jumped forward and grabbed Thor's arm before he could launch it forward into Loki's mouth.

"No, Thor." Clint said quietly,

"He's your brother. You'll get in trouble if you strike him."

Thor gulped and nodded, looking ashamed of himself for losing control like that.

"Mmmm. You." Loki regarded, his eyes still locked on Clint.

Clint turned his head and held eye contact with him.

"What  _about_ me, Loki?"

"You have heart."

Clint edged forward, his face only two feet from Loki's.

"Meaning what exactly?"

Tony grabbed Clint's shoulder and brought him back towards the Challenger. He didn't like how Loki was looking at Clint. Not one damn bit.

"Meaning it's time for us all to go." said Tony.

Loki shrugged and backed away.

"Farewell for now. I shall see you back at the house, Mr. Odinson."

"Do not test me, Loki." Thor warned.

"What will you do? Tell your father on me?"

Loki laughed as he turned around and walked smugly back to his Cadillac. Thor huffed and puffed with every step back to the car.

"Thor? Are you okay?" asked Steve.

"I apologize, my friends. I do not place blame on any of you for this event."

"Neither do I." said Sam.

Tony found himself still shaking as he held hands with Clint. With everything that just happened, all he wanted to do was hold Clint and have a thousand beers. Maybe two thousand.

"Can uh, can somebody else drive us home, please? My nerves are shot to hell."

"I'll do it." grumbled Steve.

Tony threw a genuine thankful smile Steve's way, but Steve was stern faced and lightway glaring at him. Tony closed his eyes and rolled his head on Clint's shoulder. He would have to find a way to make this up to all of them. Soon. As much as he teased Steve, he knew Steve was good for him. He and Clint sat in the back with Thor while Steve drove them all back to town. Tony held Clint's hand and stared down at his feet in silence the entire way there. Clint did his usual thing, staring straight ahead with his face neutral. It began to bother Tony because one question ran through his mind the whole car ride; what was going through Clint's mind when he and Loki were looking at each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Loki's finally here. What do you think he's up to? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce looked at Natasha and smiled. He and the redheaded beauty were usually the more reserved ones of the Circle. As much as he found the rest of them fun, today was quite eventful enough. He didn't know what craziness the others were up to, but Bruce honestly didn't really care. It was quiet and he enjoyed that. At the moment, he and Natasha weren't doing more than sitting on the couch and sipping fruit punch. He took a few strong swigs and looked at Natasha. She sat with her legs curled under her, seeming deep in thought.

"You alright?" he asked.

She looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Bruce shrugged as well.

"Just curious I guess. You think Clint's gonna be okay? You know, after the whole Barney thing." 

Natasha stroked at the curls behind her ear.

"Truth is, I don't know. Even after all the years I've known Clint, I still don't know if he and his brother will ever be one-hundred percent with each other. Clint's always had a bit of a rocky relationship with Barney, but today seemed to particularly sting."

"What's the deal with those two anyway? I don't mean any offense but they seem very alike. So why do they bicker?"

Natasha scoffed and set her glass of punch down.

"That's something you're gonna have to ask Clint about yourself, Bruce."

Bruce let his head hang low, staring at the carpet.

"Not so sure he'd tell me even if I wasn't afraid to ask him." he admitted.

Natasha scooted closer to Bruce. He couldn't see her with his hair obstructing his peripheral, but he could smell her vanilla scented body lotion. She always wore that certain brand.

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid to ask him?" she asked.

He tried not to roll his eyes. Bruce thought that might have been a rhetorical question, but she seemed serious.

"Shouldn't you already know? Clint's a cool guy and all but I figured anything personal he'd only tell you or Tony."

"That's not true."

Bruce turned his head towards her and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I told you before, Bruce. Clint likes you. He likes all of us. If there was even one person in our Circle that Clint couldn't stand, he wouldn't hang out with us at all. Trust me on that. Besides, don't you remember the whole thing with him, Thor and Steve?"

Against his will a smile spread across Bruce's face and he laughed.

"Yeah. I wish I could've been there to see that. Still though, he only spilled his soul like that because he was loosey goosie that night."

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'drunken actions are sober truths'? If Steve and Thor would've pressed hard enough while he was sober, Clint would probably have told them what he did regardless."

Bruce scratched at the corner of his mouth. This was pleasant news.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she asked back.

"If I wanted to know something about you, would you tell me?"

Bruce grew concerned when her eyebrows pulled together.

"Depends on the question. Despite his attitude, Clint is more willing to talk about personal stuff than me."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.

"I figured as much. I really am curious about something though."

Natasha leaned on her elbow.

"Fire away. I already had my own heart-to-heart with Thor yesterday."

Bruce took a deep breath and asked,

"Now that Clint is with Tony, do you think you could see yourself being with anybody?"

Natasha snorted, looking to the side and tugging at her jean pockets.

"I doubt it. If I was ever gonna date anyone, it would've been Clint a looong time ago, Bruce."

"Steve and Sam said the same thing last night. Why didn't you two ever,...you know...do it?"

Natasha smiled a sad looking smile that made Bruce shift uncomfortably. He hoped he hadn't prodded too much.

"You know not too long ago, I would say it's because Clint and I have never been 'boyfriend/girlfriend' type of people. Then we get invited to a certain birthday party and now,...I'm not so sure how to answer that question anymore."

Bruce wants to say something else, but suddenly he's at a loss for words. For just a moment, Natasha drops her mask. The one she wears almost all the time to hide her emotions unless she's with Clint. The expression on her face is a blend of sadness and relief. Bruce could tell it was because her partner had finally begun to move on. He got lost in her eyes. Green. His favorite color. Two emerald pools of thoughts and feelings begging to be released. Her lips and her hair, red as cherries. He then began to envy Clint. He got to see this side of her on a regular basis. Bruce couldn't help himself. He was stuck staring at her. Nearly a minute went by before Natasha frowned slightly at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful."

Bruce's eyes went wide. The words escaped his mouth against his will. What scared him wasn't what he said; it was how he said it. Gentle and soft but laced with conviction. As if he needed her to feel his words. Bruce felt his ears grow hot and his cheeks start to blush.

"I'm...I'm s-sorry." he stammers.

Natasha continues to look back at him, her mask slipping back on. Bruce saddens on the inside. He wants to see her again. To see what her soul wants to say through her hypnotizing green eyes.

"It's okay." she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bruce didn't know what to say after that, so he looked away from her and didn't say anything else at all.

_What's with you, Bruce? You love Betty. You love Betty._

Natasha simply finished the rest of her punch. She didn't say anything else either. Bruce couldn't decide for himself whether to speak again or not, and that only served to make him feel guilty. He knows how feels about Betty. He loves her. She's his Betty Boo. What bothers him is that he doesn't know how to feel about Natasha.

_I shouldn't even be having these thoughts. What's up with me? Get yourself together, Bruce. You still gotta find out what the issue with Betty is._

If Natasha noticed Bruce's face while he's in thought, she doesn't comment on it. A big sigh of relief escapes his lips when half an hour later the familiar ding of the elevator sounds. He and Natasha got up from the couch to greet their friends, but his relieved smile fizzled when he saw them. Steve, Tony, Clint, Thor and Sam exit the elevator, all of them _clearly_ pissed off, looking like someone peed in their cereal. Tony and Clint had dirt on their shirts. Thor was chewing on his knuckles. Steve's jaw was clenched tight. Sam just looks fed up with it all.

"What happened?" Natasha asked right away.

"Loki happened. You were correct, Natasha. My brother remains an asshole." Thor grumbled.

Bruce's jaw dropped.

_Holy cow. When does Thor swear?_

"Loki? He-He's here?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, Bruce. It seems he arrived earlier this afternoon. I have received no messages about my family's return. I suppose father wanted it to be a surprise for when I came home later."

"Oh yeah. Big surprise. Big _fucking_ surprise." Tony spat out.

Bruce walked over to his fellow egghead. He could practically see steam blowing from Tony's ears. His hand was clenching Clint's nice and tight. Clint was looking down at the floor with his signature blank face.

"I don't wanna know the details right now. I just wanna know if you're all okay." said Bruce.

It was a half-truth. He was actually itching to know what Loki did to get them so pissed off, but their body language screamed "I don't want to talk about it".

Tony took a deep breath and placed his other hand on Bruce's shoulder. The genius managed a half smile.

"Well we're all still in one piece and breathing so yes, Brucie Boy. We're okay."

"Relatively speaking." Steve deadpanned.

Sam nudged Steve and shook his head. His dark brown eyes saying "Not now" to the blond. Steve sighed irritated and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Clint, talk to me." Natasha ordered.

Clint looked up from the floor, slowly untangling his fingers from Tony's.

"I'm sorry you guys. It was my idea to play that game. If you're mad at me in any way I can understand." he said before looking back down.

Tony lifted Clint's chin and smooched him.

"Clyde, nobody forces me to do anything I don't wanna do. The Loki thing was fucked up but that wasn't your fault."

"Aye, friend Clint. I already stated how I blame none of you for the actions that transpired." Thor added.

Sam cracked a genuine smile.

"Yeah man. Like Tony said, that wasn't your fault. Besides, I was actually having a lot of fun before Loki came along."

Clint looked up and smiled warmly at the Circle.

"Thanks. I still feel bad though. Sorry your last day was kinda ruined by me and my brother, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and slapped Clint's bicep.

"Oh please, home boy. Your brother was a wet blanket who left before he did any actual damage. As for what just happened, as far as I'm concerned it's one hell of a story for the future. Stop sweatin' it, Clyde. It's all good."

Clint chortled. Bruce knew that no one is immune to the way Sam, Tony and Thor are able to lighten a mood almost effortlessly. Steve doesn't look completely convinced that everything is okay, but his jaw unclenched and his shoulders relaxed. Clint shrugged and leaned on Tony's shoulder.

"I guess you're right, Sam." he said.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle when Tony kissed the top of Clint's hair. Of all the things Bruce thought he would see, a millionaire genius and a rebel ex-cirque becoming romantically involved was not one of them, but that's what made them an awesome pair.

Sam looked at the time on his cell phone and immediately his smile dropped.

"Aw crap. As much fun as this day has been, unfortunately it's about that time." he announced.

"Damn. It sucks how fast time flies by when you're having fun." Tony whined.

"Seconded. Sam, I wish you nothing but the best with your new life. I shall miss you greatly." said Thor, wrapping Sam in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Ahhhhh, I'll miss you too, Thor. Who else am I gonna get to crack my back like that?" Sam joked.

Clint chuckled and gave Sam a hug of his own.

"And who else is gonna be my Bird Bro? This sucks ass. The falcon and the hawk are splitting up."

Bruce laughed at that.

"Bird Bros. Good one."

Natasha was the next one to give Sam a goodbye hug.

"The next time you visit, you're showing me how to make a pie that good."

Sam laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry Natasha, but nope. Big Mama Wilson's sweet potato pie secret is one only known amongst the rest of us Wilsons."

"That wasn't a question."

Sam looked nervous for a second before Natasha winked and grinned at him.

"Sammy my dear friend, you better not become a stranger. Remember I'm rich. If you try and skip out on keeping contact with me, I'll make your life a living hell." said Tony.

"Tony I come from a 'hood where girls walk around with razor blades under their tongues. I can handle anything you throw my way."

Tony looked away and pouted.

"Well still, better not let it get to that point."

"I love you too, Tony."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I don't love you."

"Right, cuz I'm sure the fact that you paid your help extra to work on a Sunday their day off just to make me happy shows how much of a cold bastard you are."

Tony dropped the act and threw his arms around his friend. They embraced long and tight then gave each other a fist bump. Steve smiled sadly at the group.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go. C'mon, Bruce. We don't wanna be late dropping him off." he said.

"You should go too, Nat. Since Barney left you here you can go ahead and take my car." said Clint handing her his keys.

"You sure, Clint?" she asked him.

Bruce saw her mask fade somewhat. She was concerned for her partner who still looked a bit ruffled. Clint looked at Tony then back at her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stick around here for a bit."

Natasha nodded and gave Clint a kiss on his cheek. Bruce bit his lip and looked away.

"Okay. I'll see you later." she replied.

"I must be off as well," said Thor with a deep frown,

"I would have words with Loki."

"Add a few for me, will ya? Bastard's got another thing coming if he thinks he'll be getting away with that crap." Tony threatened.

"I shall, friend Tony. But that is a different thing. Sam, you will be missed dearly. Everyone, farewell."

"Thanks for a kick ass going away party y'all." said Sam said as they all exited the living room.

"Good luck Sam! I'll see the rest of you tomorrow!" Tony called out.

Bruce, Thor, Sam, Steve and Natasha rode the elevator down to the ground floor and splintered off to their own cars. Thor gave Sam one last bear hug before getting in his vehicle. Bruce found himself staring at Natasha again while she strolled over to Clint's purple Saturn. He wondered what she thought of him after their awkward moment on the couch.

_I hope she doesn't think I'm a weirdo. Oh god, what if she tells Clint later? Wait why am I panicking? You're overthinking things again. All I did was call her beautiful. That's all that was._

Bruce sighed as he got in the backseat of Steve's convertible. Five minutes into their drive, Bruce had spaced out and was staring out the window not really listening or thinking about anything while Steve and Sam chatted. Until he heard something he couldn't ignore.

"That was some damn good food though, wasn't it?" asked Sam.

Steve licked his lips and nodded in agreement.

"Sure was. I liked the potato salad." he said, pronouncing it as po-tay-to.

Bruce snapped his head towards Steve.

"What did you call it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve just shrugged.

"What?"

Sam covered his mouth with his hands, stifling a laugh.

"Steve,...po-tay-to salad?"

Steve, realizing how he said the word, chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What is this, 'Pick on Steve Day'?"

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. He snorted and howled with laughter. Bruce joined in, always finding shameless laughter at other people's expense contagious. Steve reddened in his face as he kept driving.


	12. Words To Me

Clint breathed a sigh of relief the second the rest of their friends left in the elevator. Not that he didn't love having them around, but after what happened during Hood Ornament there was only one thing he wanted to do. He turned around and was immediately kissed deeply by Tony. Okay, make that two things. Clint wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. He angled his head and let Tony's tongue claim his. Normally when they kissed Clint fought for dominance, but at the moment he didn't feel like putting up much resistance. As corny as it sounded, Clint loved to kiss. Whether with Natasha or Tony, he found himself in paradise whenever he locked lips. Clint raised his eyebrows when Tony pressed harder, forming an airtight seal with their mouths. He pushed their lips apart when he started feeling lightheaded. He grinned and chuckled as he sucked in air.

"Jesus, Tony. I need oxygen remember?"

Tony blushed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I just needed to finish what we started earlier before Loki interrupted. But that's a different thing."

Tony gently grabbed Clint's hands and stared at his wrists. They still had pink rope marks on them. Clint had blocked it out before but now he could feel how much they stung. Not that he showed any signs of being in pain of course.

"Are you sure you're okay, Clint?" Tony asked softly.

Clint exhaled heavily. He had sweat stains on his collar and pits and a light layer of dirt clung to his clothes.

"Truth is my mind is still reeling from all this. Right now all I really wanna do is take a shower if you don't mind."

Tony nodded and reluctantly let go of his hands. Clint smiled and tugged on Tony's back pocket as he walked past him.

"You're joining me, T."

Tony's eyes lit up as he threw off his jacket.

"You bet your ass I am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Clint thought he was going to fall asleep standing up. When he and Tony stripped and got in the shower, Clint had to fight off a very handsy boyfriend. Clint loved being naked with Tony, but he wasn't feeling very sexy at the moment. He genuinely just wanted to take a shower with Tony, but of course the millionaire kept getting frisky. When Tony caught on that Clint wasn't in the mood, he thankfully backed off trying to fuck him. That didn't stop him however from washing Clint's back and sensually rubbing his shoulders from behind. Not that Clint had a problem with that. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. The stress was oozing out of him with every tug and pull of Tony's very talented fingers.

"Mmmm. Tony Tony Tony. What you do to me." he whispered.

"Just relax, Clint. Let me work my magic, okay, baby? I'm a tinkerer which means I'm very good with my hands." Tony cooed in his ear.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Clint felt the absence of Tony's hands for just a second as he stopped rubbing his shoulders and reached off to the side for something. He was about to ask why he stopped until he heard a bottle cap snap open.

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked opening one eye.

"Didn't I say relax, Clint? I got you."

Tony then dug his hands into the back of Clint's hair, lathering it with shampoo.

_Oohhhhh, that's what he was getting._

Tony's fingers slipped and snaked their way through his blond hair, massaging his scalp and smoothing out the clumps his sweat made in the spikes. Clint closed his eyes again and leaned back further into Tony with a heavy sigh.

"Tony,..." he moaned out, but he couldn't find any other words to say.

He felt Tony's chest vibrate against his back as he chuckled and kept scrubbing his hair.

_Jesus Christ. When did hairwashing become so euphoric? Tony fucking Stark, you talented, sexy, charismatic, sweet, smart, loveable, dynamite-_

"Wow, Clint. You think I'm dynamite?" Tony asked all of a sudden.

"Hmmm?" Clint asked as Tony continued bunching his fingers through his hair.

"You thinking out loud?"

Clint shrugged.

"I guess I am. Sorry."

"The fuck are you apologizing for? Honestly Clint, I'm touched that you think that highly of me."

Clint chuckled and reached behind him, feeling the back of Tony's head.

"Oh please, Tony. You ain't shit." he said playfully.

Clint moaned again when Tony leaned forward and gave his earlobe a lick. The hot water wasn't the only thing making the shower steamy now.

"Oh really, Clyde? Then why are you here with me?"

Clint felt the inevitable hardness of Tony's erection pushing itself against his lower back. It was okay though. Clint was getting half hard himself.

"Cuz I ain't shit either." he replied with another chuckle.

Tony led them backwards a few steps into the range of the spraying water. When Tony finished lathering his hair, Clint let his head fall back so the water could rinse out the shampoo.

"That's not true," said Tony who was now rubbing Clint's chest.

"There's a reason I've always wanted you. Even months before the night of my birthday party."

When all of the shampoo was out of his hair, Clint turned around and faced Tony. Clint couldn't help but smile at how serious Tony looked. It was weird but in a good way.

"You realize I was joking, right?" he asked, sliding his hands along Tony's ribs.

"I wasn't." Tony replied quietly.

Clint frowned. There was something a little different about Tony right then.

"What's going on, T? Why the seriousness? After that amazing scalp massage I figured we'd be jerking each other off by now."

"That was scary, Clint." was all Tony said.

Clint closed his eyes and brought their foreheads together.

"Right. The whole 'Hood Ornament' thing. Tony I told you already, I'm okay."

Tony gulped and shook his head.

"You don't understand, Clint. Seeing you in trouble like that,...I almost froze from fear. One wrong move and you wouldn't be standing here saying you're okay."

When he heard Tony's voice crack during that last sentence, Clint had had enough.

"But I  _am_  here!" he exclaimed, and Tony quieted.

"Tony, please. You agreed it's nobody's fault but Loki's why fault things went wrong, So relax. I'm here, okay? I'm here."

Clint looked directly into Tony's brown eyes and stared. Tony stared right back, not saying anything for a minute as they both just stood there under the hot water.

"I'm here." Clint repeated eventually.

His heart fluttered when Tony's award winning smile returned.

"Yeah you are. And I'm really happy about that. Clint I,..."

Clint's eyes widened stopped breathing momentarily.

_Oh shit._

"Clint, I've been bitten. I...I think I,... Oh God, Clint."  
  
Clint wound his arms around Tony's neck and pressed their bodies even closer.

"Tony, it's okay. No rush. Please."

Tony gulped and nodded. Clint knew exactly what Tony was trying to say, but he wasn't ready to hear it. At least not at that moment. He was ready for something else though. His pupils dilated and blackened with lust. The massage combined with their naked bodies surrounded by steamy water had gotten him good and riled up. Clint ground their boners together and growled, eliciting a surprise gasp from his boyfriend.

"Tony, time to make good on my earlier statement. I need you. Right here. Right now."

Without waiting for a response, Clint grabbed Tony by his ass and hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around him and bringing them to the closest wall.

"Oh shit. Yes, please. Have me. Take me. Fuck me." Tony replied breathily.

Lust flooded through Clint's veins. If he was being honest with himself, that little stunt on the road had secretly made him more than a little horny. If Steve and the others weren't there, he likely would've fucked Tony on the hood of the car like a rabbit in heat.

Clint hungrily claimed Tony's mouth with his own as Tony began lowering himself on Clint's throbbing cock. The shower water had slicked Tony's hole nice and wet, allowing Clint to easily slide into him. Both of them gasped when Clint was fully seated, splitting Tony apart from the inside. Tony tightened his arms and legs around Clint, taking in deep breaths as he thrusted upwards.

"Oh fuck! Clint!" Tony yelled.

Having Tony against the wall drove Clint wild. They'd had plenty of crazy sex before, but tonight felt amplified and more intimate.

"Clint, please! Please!"

Clint grunted as he thrusted again and again and again. His cock striking Tony's prostate with each stroke.

Clint used to have steamy semi regular sex with Natasha. He'd had multiple super hot encounters with a couple of guys and a girl named Bobbi who actually almost became his girlfriend once. But nothing could compare to Tony. Clint lost himself as he pounded Tony hard against the tile wall, making him cry out his name and beg for more just like he promised.

"Fuck me, Clint! Fuck me!"

"Oh I'm fucking, T. I'm fucking."

The pressure and heat from Tony's tight ass plus the way he begged was bringing Clint closer and closer to the edge as his thrusting picked up speed.

"Clint?" Tony whined.

Clint almost wanted to laugh at how high Tony's voice raised.

"Yeah, baby?"

"No more Hood Ornament."

"No more Hood Ornament." Clint repeated.

_Whatever you want Tony! Whatever you want!_

"No more Hood Ornament." Tony said again, this time clenching his thigh and ass muscles around Clint's meat.

His actions made Clint wince from the extra tightness but his fucking sped up regardless. He smacked Tony's ass, borderline bruising his prostate as he pushed harder into him.

"No. More. Hood. Ornament. Holy fuck, what are you doing to me?"

"Yes! Ayagh! Screw Loki."

"Screw Loki."

Clint grit his teeth together and gave Tony's cheeks a relentless squeeze. He was right there at the edge, and seeing the looks on Tony's face as he fucked him as well as their sexy talk was about to drive him over.

"You're my boyfriend!"

Clint's balls and stomach tightened. There it was!

"I'm your boyfriend! I'm your goddamn boyfriend! I'm your lover! Your hawk! Your Clyde! Oh Christ, Tony, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too!"

Tony tightened on Clint one last time as he dove into him. With a whine and a strange gurgling noise, Clint erupted inside of Tony who at the same time shot ribbons of semen all over Clint's chest and collarbone. With shaky legs, Clint slowly took a few steps backwards. Tony loosened the vice like grip of his body from around Clint and carefully withdrew himself off of Clint's cock. The second Tony's feet touched the ground, he grabbed Clint's arm for balance.

"I told you I'd make you beg." said Clint who was trying to catch his breath.

His throat felt scratchy from all of their yelling. Plus, including their game of Hood Ornament, all of the physical activity and voice raising had him parched and spent.

"That you did, Clyde. That you did. Dayum."

Clint laughed and gave him a kiss and a smack on the butt. He was the one screaming and begging the first time they fucked. Most days they were versatile with who topped, but after today's events it was nice to be on the giving end.

xxxxxxxxxx

After cleaning themselves up, Clint and Tony stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Because the clothes he came in were still dirty, Tony lent him a purple T-shirt and faded blue skinny jeans to wear until tomorrow. Clint really didn't like skinny jeans, but he'd made due with much worse during his childhood. Tony of course wanted Clint to stay the night, but Clint insisted on going home and finishing his homework. He was tempted to blow it off, but he was already very behind. Tony called Happy and let him know to get ready and drop Clint off. Clint drank three tall glasses of ice water before making his way to the elevator with Tony.

"That uh, that was some declaration you made there at the end of our session." said Tony.

Clint shrugged, but he was surprised himself. Both he and Tony were usually very vocal during sex, but Clint didn't expect for him to say what he said.

"Heat of the moment I guess." he replied with a smirk.

Then Tony got that determined look in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Clint's waist.

"How's this for heat of the moment; you know what I wanted to say just before we started. You also know my self-control with my mouth is lacking, but for you I'll hold off for now because I know how you are. But mark my words Clint Barton, one of the days I  _am_  gonna say it. Whether or not you'll say it back is all up to you."

Clint smiled gratefully at Tony and kissed him softly. He didn't want to leave Tony with nothing at all. So with a deep breath, he let himself open up again.

_Alright. Time to swallow the sword._

"Tony, I may not be ready for  _that_  right now, but I will tell you this; you've changed my life. You...you've become a part of my life that I don't wanna fuck up like I have with some others. Please don't think I don't feel anything for you because I do. I really really do. Just...take it easy, alright?"

Tony brought Clint closer, leaned in and chuckled against his lips.

"I'm not known for taking anything easy, but I'll try. For you."

Clint leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him gently.

"Goodnight, Tony." Clint whispered when they parted.

Tony cleared his throat and ran his hand through the back of Clint's hair.

"Goodnight, Clint."

Clint smiled as he slowly let Tony go and stepped inside the elevator. Tony flashed a goofy smile at him and slumped his shoulders. With a sigh he asked,

"Jeez, what are you doing to me?"

Clint licked his lips and giggled. He had asked that same question while doing Tony against the wall.

"Hell if I know. You're the smart one."

With that the elevator doors slid shut, and Clint was a little somber all the way home.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

 


	13. Friends

The end of the school day was when Tony had enough. All day long Tony was trying to think of a way to approach his crush Clint Barton for the first time. By the time the last bell rung he knew it was now or never.

Happy was waiting for him in a stretch hummer out in the parking lot, but Tony signaled him to wait. He scanned the lot but couldn't make anything out among the crowd of fellow students. Finally he spotted Clint and Natasha headed towards the purple Saturn he always saw his crush come to school in. Tony licked his lips. Clint was wearing low hanging shorts and a purple sleeveless top, revealing his perfectly toned arms.

_God damn he's sexy. Alright, time to swallow the sword. I'm Tony fucking Stark. What do I have to be worried about?_

Tony took a deep breath, put on the most confident smile he could muster and walked over to the Saturn just as Clint was turning the key in the door. Natasha noticed him first, raising an inquisitive eyebrow and placing her hands on those killer hips of hers. She looked at Clint then nodded her head in Tony's direction. Clint caught her gesture then looked at Tony as well. Tony couldn't help but widen his smile. In all their years together at Marvel High, this was the first time Clint directly made eye contact with him. He almost got lost in how mesmerizing his gray-blue eyes were before remembering his mission. It was a long shot, but Tony was always more curious than cautious.

"You?" asked Natasha.

Tony tried not to frown. She said that with clear disdain. Clint just stared at him with a blank face. What a beautiful blank face it was.

"How's it going?" asked Tony.

No matter how nervous he was, Tony always spoke clear and concise. He's a Stark, dammit. Clint raised an eyebrow as well and crossed his arms.

"Seriously? What do you want, Tony?" he asked bluntly.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Right to the point. I like that. Well since you're asking, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me for a while."

Clint puckered his lips and crooked them to the side. He looked more curious than spiteful like Tony expected, so a glimmer of hope shined in his heart.

"With you? Tony Stark? That's what you're asking me?"

Tony shrugged. Clint had every right to be surprised. This was the first time they'd ever formally  spoketo each other.

"Yeah. With me." he simply replied.

Natasha glanced to the side, looking like she was trying not to laugh. Tony couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Clint's eyebrows lowered hard which made Tony take a step back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clint asked harshly.

Tony's smile was wiped completely off his face. That tiny ray of hope was officially extinguished.

_Well, shit._

"Don't you have some Stark groupies waiting for you to bang them in the backseat of your limo?"

Tony shook his head and held his ground.

"What? _No_! I just wanna-"

"Don't bullshit, Stark." Natasha interrupted.

Tony was about to retort that she should mind her own business, but both Natasha and Clint hit him with death glares so icy it made him shiver. It was like a ghost walked through him. Clint then rolled his eyes and opened the door to his car.

"Look Stark, I don't know what kind of fucked up game you're trying to play, but quite frankly I don't really care. I don't have time for this."

"What did you expect was gonna happen?" asked Natasha, pouring salt on the wound.

Tony could only stand there speechless as Clint and Natasha calmly got into the car like they hadn't just wrecked his fucking emotions. He knew rejection was the most likely outcome to this scenario, but he hadn't expected Clint's infamous attitude to rear its ugly head. Natasha, too for that matter. Tony almost wanted to cry. This wasn't the first time he'd faced rejection, but it WAS the first time he got rejected AND told off. By someone he saw himself forming a genuine connection with if only the opportunity presented itself. He backed up as Clint turned the key in the ignition and brought the car to life, loud heavy metal music blasting through the speakers. Tony gave it one last shot.

"Clint, I just wanted us to have a good time."

Clint scoffed and slid on a pair of shades.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have worked out however you saw that situation, Tony. Fuck off, rich boy."

Tony stood there in shock as Clint backed up and sped out of the parking lot.

"But,..." Tony whispered to no one.

He thought he could do it. Guess not. Now what chance did he have? Clint Barton doesn't like him. Clint doesn't like him. He doesn't like him. He doesn't,...

 

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

Tony woke up with a gasp and sat up in his bed. His heart pounding in his chest. He slowly reached a hand to the left side of his face. It felt moist.

"Did-did I shed a tear?" he asked out loud.

Tony wiped it away in disgust. He's Tony fucking Stark. He doesn't cry! Especially not over a dream. Tony ran his hands through his hair. A dream. It was all one big messed up dream. 

 _Clint_.

It was okay, he thought. This was reality now. Clint DID like him. Clint was his boyfriend. His _first_ goddamn boyfriend. Tony looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was around three in the morning. He was tempted to text Clint something cute, but he knew Clint was dead asleep by now.

_Just like I should be._

Tony wiped some sweat droplets off his forehead, yawned loudly, then laid back down and closed his eyes.

Before sleep could reclaim him, another tear escaped his eye. What was so disturbing about the dream was how REAL it felt. That was _exactly_ how things could've happened. If Clint would've said "no" to Steve's invitation, Clint wouldn't have showed up to the celebration. Which meant he wouldn't have made Tony happy enough to throw an afterparty (which of course included Truth or Dare and that kiss). Bruce wouldn't have been subconsciously motivated by Clint and Natasha to enjoy himself get out of his shell more. Steve and Sharon would still be together (which as it turned out wouldn't be for the best). Pepper and Rhodey wouldn't have showed their true colors. Thor wouldn't have a friend to learn subtlety from. Natasha wouldn't have become Tony's friend. Clint wouldn't be his. Another tear leaked through Tony's eyes before he went back to sleep.

_Clint wouldn't be mine._

 

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 

 

You know, there are several misconceptions about Thor. One was that he was dimwitted and naive. False. Thor was actually more sharp and attentive than people give him credit for. Two; Because of his status as one of the hottest guys at Marvel High, people thought he saw a lot of action in the bedroom. False. Thor was a virgin, and the only girlfriend he ever had was his lady Jane whom he loved and respected dearly. Three; Thor and Tony are only pals with each other because they both came from wealthy families. False. Thor found Tony to be one of the most unique, openminded, entertaining human beings he's ever met. Regardless of his name and status, Tony was a damn good friend. He and Steve were the first to befriend Thor no questions asked when he was brand new at Marvel High. At the time nobody else really wanted to roll with the "funny talking Euro Guy". Four; Thor was always happy-go-lucky. Nothing ever ruffled his feathers. False. Yes Thor preferred to be nonconfrontational whenever he could, but that didn't mean he was always in good spirits. In fact, he could get _pissed_ when the situation called for it. Like yesterday.

It wasn't just Loki he was upset with. Not only did his father make the decision to bring his mother and brother to the U.S without him, but he didn't even tell him when they all arrived back. It would've been nice to know that Loki came in not too long after Thor left for Sam's going away party. Maybe he would've gotten a heads up about Loki taking a ride around town.

After making sure his friends were okay, Thor went home in a slightly better mood. Loki was way out of line, but Clint was alright which was more important. When he arrived at his house, he decided to be merciful and not tell their father what Loki did. Just to be spared another argument so early upon Loki's arrival. Besides, Thor was so overjoyed from seeing his mother again that he couldn't stay upset even if he wanted to. It bugged him that Loki acted like he'd done nothing wrong the rest of the night, but again Thor decided to just move on from it.

In the morning, Thor woke up more sluggish than usual. He hadn't gotten a lot if sleep the night before last. Yesterday was no different. Just before he went to bed, Loki smiled mischievously at him as he passed his room. It made Thor feel very unsettled. Loki had no remorse for his earlier actions during Hood Ornament. He _still_ had an itch for getting under Thor's skin. That was bad enough in the past, but now it wasn't just Thor he wanted to piss off. Thor saw the way Loki stared at Clint. There was something there and Thor didn't like it. It made Thor restless that night, imagining what Loki might want to try next.

On their way out to school the next day, Thor thought he may be able to get some piece of mind as he prepared to walk to school. The cool morning air always made him feel better. However, his mother saw it best that he and his brother take Thor's car and arrive to school together. At least just for Loki's first day. Thor was not pleased but agreed for his mother's sake. Needless to say the ride to school was very awkward for him. It was only a few minutes to school, but Thor driving quietly while Loki just stared at him and grinned made it feel a lot longer than it really was.

Thank heavens Thor was older though. He was a senior while Loki was a junior, which meant they shared no classes. Thor dropped Loki off at Mr. Coulson's office to receive his schedule and after that Thor practically ran to his first period. Less than twenty-four hours of Loki after two years apart and already Thor was growing tired of his presence. How he was going to get through the rest of his days he had no idea. Thank god for friends though. He shared his first period science class with Bruce (who had more or less become his permanent lab partner), his second period with his lady Jane, his third with Steve and Tony, and fourth with a nice computer tech girl named Skye. Fifth period lunch was his favorite. Not only because he got to eat, but because by some miracle the whole Circle had fifth period lunch. Thor should have been in a much happier mood, but today felt a little...off.

As they all sat together, Thor noticed his friends weren't really in much of a higher spirit since he saw them last. Bruce had slipped back into his old habit of hunching his back and not making much eye contact with anyone. Natasha sat with her hands crossed and a blank face. Steve was smiling, but his smile felt emptier now that not only was Sharon not there but neither was Sam. Tony seemed especially mopey, since another one of their Circle wasn't there with them. Thor looked to Natasha.

"Is friend Clint arriving late?" he asked.

"Not exactly. He just decided not to show up today." she replied.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that so?"

Tony nodded.

"Yup. Didn't say why." he said.

"Maybe he's more shaken up than we thought. You know,...after yesterday." said Steve.

"He does this sometimes. I call it a 'nest day'." Natasha added.

"What uh, what's a 'nest day'?" asked Bruce, who still wasn't making eye contact.

"Once in a while, Clint will be in a certain state of mind where he just does not want to deal with _anyone_. He won't say or do much of anything. The hawk will want to do nothing but stay in it's nest." she explained.

Tony gulped and looked at her.

"Is that why he hasn't responded to any of my texts all day long?" he asked.

Natasha nodded and ate a few fries.

"Perhaps one of us should check on him after school. Forgive me if I'm wrong but it sounds like he could use some company." Steve suggested.

Natasha shrugged.

"Personally, I'd leave him alone. The rest of you feel free but,...I know my partner."

"That you do. Still, I'd feel better if someone went and checked on my boyfriend anyway. I have somewhere to go after school." said Tony who was playing with his fingers.

Thor looked at him and asked,

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah. It's just you know, yesterday with what happened with your brother. Sam's moved away. Clint's not here. Mondays are dumb." he answered with a small smile.

Bruce chuckled as he ate a chicken strip.

"There's something we can all agree on. In the meantime I'm with Tony. Clint's our friend. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if one if us showed up at his 'nest'."

Bruce then looked at Steve and winked.

"Maybe Captain here can bring Clint some po-tay-to fries to help cheer him up."

Thor and the rest laughed while Steve blushed and looked down at his tray. Sam told them all yesterday how Steve says 'potato' just before he got on the road to Harlem.

"Aw crap." Steve mumbled lightly.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the men's room. Be right back." Tony announced suddenly.

As the black haired teen stood up to exit so did Thor.

"As shall I." he said.

Thor didn't really have to go to the restroom. He knew neither did Tony. As mentioned before, Thor was more attentive than people thought. Especially when it came to his friends. Tony always had some sort of restless movements when he really had to pee. Today he was as still as Natasha. Something wasn't right. He bowed to the others before following Tony out of the cafeteria. When they were in the hallway and out of earshot from most people, Thor put his hand on Tony's shoulder and stopped him.

"Friend Tony, something troubles you."

It was a statement, not a question. Tony huffed an exasperated sigh and leaned against the lockers.

"That obvious, huh?"

Thor nodded.

"You are usually much better at hiding it. What troubles you? Does it bother you that much that friend Clint has not come to school today?"

Tony scratched behind his ear and fiddled with his jacket.

"Partially. I mean yes I'm upset he's not here but it's something bigger. Something I don't really want the others to know yet. Well I mean I do want them to know but I also don't want anybody judging me. Even though I'm Tony Stark. I'm Tony fucking Stark. I shouldn't care what other people think. I don't care. But I do. And Clint does even though he doesn't and-"

Thor raised a hand and Tony ceased talking.

"Tony. Calm yourself. You are...what is the word? Rambling. You are rambling."

Tony closed his eyes, inhaled through his nostrils, and exhaled loudly. His fidgeting stopped as he calmed himself down. Thor smiled warmly at him.

"Yes that's it. Now Tony, what is it you are trying to say?"

Tony smiled at Thor with a small echo of sadness tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"Thor, you're my best friend. Our Circle is very important to me but let's keep it one-hundred percent, alright? I've known you the longest. If I tell you this, you can't flap your gums about it to anyone until I'm ready, okay?"

Thor continued to smile warmly at Tony. Tony knew Thor hated keeping secrets, but he was right. They were best friends. Rhodey had that privilege in the past, but not anymore. Whatever the secret was, Thor would keep it and deal with it.

"Aye, friend Tony. Now please tell me. Talking will help."

"Thor, I'm scared." Tony blurted out.

Thor's smile erased. He edged closer to Tony, prospectively standing over his smaller frame.

"Of what? Is someone making you feel uneasy?" he asked lowly.

_If someone is threatening harm on my best friend, surely they do not know he is friends with ME!_

Tony chuckled and backed up a few steps.

"Whoah whoah whoah, dude. It's not that. What I'm scared of is my new relationship with Clint."

Thor's face twisted in absolute confusion.

" _What_? But that does not make any sense. The two of you make an excellent pair. I can see the compassion written all over both of you whenever you are together."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It's not like that Thor. Truth is,..."

Tony looked up at Thor. His chocolate browns lighting up like a candle.

"Thor, I'm falling for him."

Thor's smile now came back full force.

_Friend Tony has finally done it!_

Thor was a full romantic. The biggest believer in the power of love! How could Tony possibly be scared of this?! He slapped Tony hard on the bicep making him wince.

"That is wonderful, Tony! Wonderful! Why would you be afraid?"

Tony shut his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"A few reasons. One; we've only been going out for a little over a month now. I'm worried that's too quickly to fall for somebody. Two; Clint's not ready to hear the three magic words. He told me himself last night after I almost let them slip. Though to be fair we were almost involved in a deadly car accident yesterday. Three; Natasha once told me that 'love is for children'. She and Clint are partners for a reason. What if..."

Tony's lips began to quiver.

"What if Clint feels the same way?"

Thor's jaw dropped. For the first time in a while, he was speechless. He never knew Natasha thought that way. He never knew Tony could get so worked up either. His best buddy was a "roll with the punches" kinda guy. Tony sniffed and opened his eyes.

"You know  I had a dream last night that Clint never came to my birthday party. Which means certain things ended up not happening like us getting together. I almost wanted to cry when I woke up. Then I come to school to find out that he's not here and didn't even bother telling me why. Thor,...what if I'm making a mistake by falling in love with him? Clint told me he does feel something for me but...I'm not gonna lie, sometimes I have my doubts."

Thor frowned hard and slammed his fist into a locker. The loud clang made Tony jump and stand up straight. Thor had heard all he needed to hear. Now it was his turn to speak.

"Listen to me Anthony, don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ think that love is a mistake. Maybe it is too soon for you to have fallen, I do not know, but point is you have and nothing can change that. Clint said he feels something for you, and I do not have a doubtful bone in my body that tells me he doesn't. Clint may have trouble with his language and temper, but he is not a liar, is he?"

Tony shook his head 'no' and smiled again.

"Nope. He's never lied to me. And he never will. It's kind of a thing with him."

"I did not think so. Just give him time, Tony. Clint is not like other people."

Tony licked the corner of his mouth and laughed lowly.

"No, he's not. That's what I love about him. That's why I lo-"

Tony stopped himself before he could finish, turning red as a tomato in his face and neck. Thor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to finish that sentence, Tony?" he asked coyly.

Tony patted his shoulder and started walking back to the cafeteria with his signature shit eating grin.

"Nope. Not yet at least. I think I'm too far ahead of myself as it is, but that's a different thing."

Thor snickered.

"If you say so. It may be a good idea however not to refer to yourself as his 'Sugar Coochie' as his brother called you."

Tony looked over his shoulder and playfully swung his hips.

"Oh he's gonna have to get used to that. I find it way too funny and endearing."

Thor smiled and shook his head as he followed. Both amused and slightly disappointed by his best friend.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCCC_ **

 

 

 

 

Pietro and Wanda. The Maximoff Twins. The only other duo at Marvel High more mysterious than Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Pietro was an average height young sixteen year old with thick, wavy hair that was brown on the sides and platinum blond on top. He had a runner's body, but usually covered himself in baggy hoodies and track pants. He wasn't very fashion conscious, but he _loved_ Adidas and Nike running shoes. Wanda was a beautiful girl, but in a dark, mysterious, nonconventional kind of way. She had long, waist length dark brown hair. Her clothes normally consisted of lacy black dresses and a scarlet red jacket she never left home without. She was also big on eye shadow, always giving herself a dark, smokey look. It brought out the red colored contacts she enjoyed wearing to freak people out.

Much like Barton and Romanoff (in the past anyway before they started hanging out with Tony fucking Stark of all people), the Twins kept mostly to themselves. An exclusive party of two. Only difference being that many students found the Barton/Romanoff duo intriguing and interesting enough to shamelessly gossip about. And occasionally fight with, but that's a different thing. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff? Not so much. Everybody just found them...weird, and with good reason. It wasn't like they were ugly or anything. In fact the Twins were quite attractive in their own rights, but when you're a pair of orphaned siblings from Sokovia who mostly speak Romanian to each other and give everyone sour stares, you tend to be avoided. That was fine though. They only needed each other. They only _had_ each other. They never bothered making friends with anyone else and vice-versa. Excluding teachers and other faculty, they might as well have been invisible. Which was fine. Invisible was just fine,...

It was a Monday afternoon during lunch time when something changed.

As usual, Pietro and Wanda found a small table in the corner if the lunchroom, sat down and ate quietly. Time passed by with nothing too interesting happening. Wanda was busy drawing in her sketch pad and nibbling on chicken strips while Pietro tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. He never did like sitting down still for too long.

As the Twins sat and ate in comfortable silence, the smell of mint hit Pietro's nostrils. He was so used to the scents of candles and incense from Wanda's room on them that any other smell hit him right away. Someone had approached them. That was weird. _Nobody_ approached the Maximoffs. Pietro looked to his side and saw someone he didn't recognize. Carrying a tray was a tall, pale slender boy about their age with shoulder length black hair and bright pale blue eyes wearing green and gold clothing. It was weird. There was something about the boy. A certain presence to him Pietro couldn't quite place. He frowned. He automatically didn't like him. He didn't care if it was unjustified. If there was anyone who wasn't Wanda that came up to him, Pietro disliked them in an instant. It was just easier that way.

"What? There is an empty table right over there." he said harshly.

His words caught Wanda's attention. His sister looked up from her sketchbook and locked her eyes on the stranger. She didn't sneer at new people like Pietro always did, but Wanda also never showed interest in being around anybody but her twin. In Romanian she said,

"Leave us be."

The stranger only chuckled and sat down across from them at the table. In Romanian he sarcastically replied,

"Well I'd much rather sit here. You two seem nice."

Pietro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. In English he said,

"Alright, color me impressed."

"You speak Romanian?" Wanda asked.

The stranger shrugged, opening his chocolate milk carton.

"A little. Read a few books and took some language courses. Is that where you originally hail from? Romania?" he replied in a familiar accent.

Wanda's brow furrowed out of curiosity.

"No but close. Sokovia to be exact. I'm sorry, are you new here?" she asked.

Pietro rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Clearly. Otherwise he would know to avoid us."

"Now why would I do that?" asked the stranger with a sip of his milk.

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other with confused expressions. They had no idea what to make of this.

"Everyone does." they replied simultaneously.

"Is that so? Pardon me. Yes I am brand new here. I am Loki. Of Asgardia."

"Asgardia? Like...like Thor?" asked Wanda.

Loki curled his lip at the mention of the name.

"Yes. Indeed like Thor. That big oaf is my adoptive brother."

Wanda's eyes bulged at the revelation, while Pietro glared at Loki with contempt.

"Then what the _hell_ are you doing sitting with _us_? Thor could get you in with the popular kids with a snap of his fingers. You must be a huge moron. Either that or playing a trick on us, in which case you better think twice before-"

Loki laughed and held up a hand to stop Pietro.

"Easy peasy, lemon sqeueezy. I can assure you, I have _no_ interest in my sharing Thor's popularity or trying to fool either of you."

Pietro bit down on his thumb to keep from saying anything else, but he still stared skeptically at Loki. Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder, and right away Pietro calmed down. Her eyes fixated on Loki's. She had a talent for telling when others were lying to her and her brother.

"I believe you. But it does beg the question why _are_ you here? We weren't kidding when we said everyone avoids us."

Loki took a bite of a fry and shrugged again.

"You look like you could use a friend. Quite frankly, so could I. Excuse me, where _are_ my manners? What would your names be?"

Pietro scoffed and looked to the side at nothing.

"Friends. Yeah right."

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude then replied,

"Wanda. My name is Wanda. This is my twin brother, Pietro."

Loki grinned at them and tapped his fingers on the table.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."


	14. About Him,...

Natasha didn't know what to think at the moment. She was used to sitting quietly not saying much, but it was weird when the rest of them did it. She shared study hall with Steve in the mornings before lunch. It was then when he finally filled her in on what happened while she and Bruce stayed behind yesterday. She didn't show it, but she was mad at Clint. The last time he tried to play Hood Ornament something went wrong as well.

_What a fucking dummy._

She was also upset that he decided to have a 'nest day' following that event. She hated when Clint didn't want to talk. He had come too far personally and emotionally to be doing that now. Especially now that he had a boyfriend. Poor Tony. Natasha has gone through multiple 'nest days', but this was his first. He was probably driving himself crazy thinking about Clint's current state of mind. Natasha still thought it best that Clint just have his space but Steve and Tony insisted on seeing how he was doing. If they felt like they could do something she was open to letting them try. So much has happened since Tony's birthday weekend who knows how Clint would react?

There were two other things bothering her as well. One was Loki. She could understand exactly why even Thor wanted to sock him right in the mouth. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but that lanky bastard was going to pay for almost getting Clint seriously hurt. The other thing was Bruce. Yesterday he stared at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world and called her beautiful. Natasha wouldn't have minded it so much if Bruce wasn't already taken. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have any attraction at all to him. He was gentle, smart, unconventionally handsome, and surprisingly witty. Natasha really liked hanging out with him. She'd never given any serious thought about what it would be like to date him. She never even flirted with him (At least not intentionally). But now ever since their strange moment alone yesterday,...she just didn't know. Clint was her basically her soulmate and she still never considered him a boyfriend.

_With how I am, am I even capable of seeing Bruce that way if I wanted?_

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she had no choice but to have a serious talk with him. The sooner the better. In the meantime, she let herself get immersed in the conversation that started when Tony and Thor came back from the "bathroom".

"Can we please not do this?" asked Steve who was red in the face.

Tony just chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hell no, buddy. Say it. What did you help Sam make at the bake-off yesterday?"

"Sweet po-tay-to pie."

"Say your favorite dish from yesterday's barbecue."

"The po-tay-to salad." Steve grumbled.

Thor hung his head and laughed hard into his hands. Natasha cracked a smile. The Circle never ceased to amuse her.

"No. I expect that from Thor, not you. It's not 'po-tay-to' salad." Tony teased.

"Don't listen to him. It is what is." Natasha tried to defend.

Steve continued to blush but he himself couldn't help but smile at the way he pronounced certain words.

"How long are you guys going to milk this?"

"As long as we continue having pleasure in it, dear friend." said Thor.

"C'mon, Steve, you _are_ kind of annoyingly perfect. It's fun getting a rise out of you." said Tony with a wink and a shit eating grin.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"Look, just try it like Sam. Say 'puh-tay-da'." said Bruce.

Steve took a deep breath and slowly repeated,

"Puh-tay-da."

Natasha raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands.

"That was good. Now say 'I want a order of ribs and puhtayda salad.'" she prompted.

"I would like to have an order of ribs and some po-tay-to salad."

Tony groaned childishly.

"Ughhhh, you're hopeless. Try it again."

"I want a order of ribs,...and puhtayduh salad."

"There you go."

Natasha and the boys shared a good laugh. Even Bruce who managed to look at her without immediately looking away.

 _Progress_.

"Hey, check out who's sitting at the table with Thing One and Thing Two over there." said Tony.

Natasha and the others all turned in the direction Tony was looking. At the far end of the lunchroom were the Maximoff twins and some black haired guy Natasha didn't recognize.

"That's weird. The Maximoff twins don't talk to anybody." she said.

"Sound familiar?" asked Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"Once upon a time, Tony. Once upon a time." she answered.

Thor sighed tiredly and began rubbing his eyebrow.

"That is Loki. I did not know he shared our time of lunch."

Natasha narrowed her eyes hard and clenched her fists.

"So _that's_ the little shit who almost hurt you guys yesterday?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

 _Nobody_ touches her friends. _Nobody_ touches her partner.

"Calm yourself, friend Natasha. I can see the fire in your eyes." said Thor.

Natasha unclenched her fists but kept her eyes narrowed.

"I haven't even been in contact with Loki and already I can't even stand the sight of him." she said.

Thor sighed and gripped his hair.

"Unfortunately he tends to have that effect on people. Oh heavens, I do not know what I am to do with him." the big blond groaned.

The anger in Natasha lessened when she saw the look on Thor's face. She forgot to take into account how much this had to be for Thor. Especially when she remembered all that he told her. Loki was his family, but even after two years, nothing's changed.

"Does he know he has the same lunch time as you? And why is he sitting with the Maximoffs of all people?" asked Bruce.

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate to say but...maybe it's an outcast to outcast attraction? The Maximoffs are an enigma to me."

Tony scoffed and turned back around.

"Whatever. As long as he's not near us it doesn't matter. Let him hang out with those weirdos if he wants."

Steve frowned deeply at Tony.

"Tony, that's not nice. Don't name call the Maximoffs. I'm sure they're alright folks."

Natasha shrugged and went back to her food.

"Maybe you should invite them to the next upcoming birthday party, Captain. One of us might end up hooking up with them."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Very funny, Natasha. But if I recall, it worked pretty okay for another pair of 'weirdos'." he retorted.

Natasha chuckled as well.

"You proud of yourself?"

Steve flashed her his toothpaste commercial smile and nodded fiercely.

"Yup. Been happy to have you and Clint around ever since."

"As have I." said Thor.

"And me." said Tony.

"Me too." Bruce added, smiling softly at her.

Natasha pushed some hair behind her ear and beamed. Her heart began to swell with a pride and a happiness that she used to think only Clint could bring.

"Damn. You know how to make a girl feel special."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXCCX

 

 

 

After lunch, the rest of the school day went by fairly uneventful. The only interesting thing that happened was Steve and the other members of the student body having a meeting about Prom. Spring Break was coming up in less than a month, and Prom was a month or so after. They went over some primary ideas for the theme then put them in writing for the faculty to review. At the end of the day, he met up with Tony, Bruce and Natasha at the parking lot. Thor had some after school football thing to go to, so Loki took his car to go home. He found Tony talking with Bruce and Natasha by Clint's car. Steve figured she must have used to to get to school since Clint loaned it to her yesterday and decided not to come to school today.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked when he walked up to them.

Tony smiled when he Steve approach them.

"Oh good, you're here. Captain, would you mind doing what you suggested at lunch? I have a business thing with Howard."

Steve shrugged.

"Sure I guess. I remember where he lives. You sure it's okay for me to go though, Natasha? You know him best and all."

Natasha put her hand on her hip.

"You don't need my permission, Steve. It was just my suggestion. But that's a different thing."

Natasha looked at Bruce.

"I'm going to go study with Bruce."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up.

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You can ride with me." she replied with a wink.

Steve arched an eyebrow too. Natasha studied with Bruce before, so why did he act surprised? And why wasn't he speaking much during lunch? Bruce had gotten a lot better at talking more during group time. Steve sighed.

_One thing at a time, Rogers._

Tony gave Steve a pat on the shoulder as he passed him by.

"Much appreciated, Steve. Now if you'll excuse me, my man's sugar coochie has work to do. Catch y'all on the flip side!"

"Bye, Tony!" the others called out.

Steve gave Bruce a fist bump and Natasha a nod before he too went to his car.

_This afternoon should be interesting._

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Steve arrived in front of Clint's house about ten minutes later. He saw that Barney's car wasn't in the driveway so most likely Clint was home alone. Good. Steve wasn't happy to think it but he didn't like Barney very much. Steve walked to the front door and knocked. He shifted his backpack on his shoulder and sighed nervously. He didn't know how Clint would react to unexpected company on a "nest day". Thirty long seconds went by with nothing happening. Steve raised his hand to knock again when the door finally opened. Clint stood there shirtless and barefoot wearing a purple bandana and navy blue pajama bottoms. His eyes looked a little tired but all in all he seemed pretty okay. Clint smirked and sighed.

"I figured at least one of you would drop by eventually." he greeted.

"Afternoon. Can uh, can I come in?" asked Steve.

Clint backed up a few steps and gestured to the couch.

"Yeah. C'mon in, man. Bar Rescue is on."

Steve shrugged and walked inside. He'd never seen Bar Rescue before but he heard good things. Steve put his backpack in the corner and sat down on the couch while Clint slid a plain t-shirt on. He then sat down next to Steve and leaned on his shoulder. The two of them then sat and watched Bar Rescue, not saying much but enjoying the show. A half an hour later, Clint seemed in an okay mood so Steve went ahead and asked,

"So I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. What's going on, Clint?"

"Not sure how to answer that question myself, Steve. I thought I was perfectly fine yesterday but today...I don't know. I just woke up and-"

"You didn't feel like dealing with anybody at all?"

Clint nodded.

"Yup. Happens to me once in a while. Nat calls it a 'nest day'."

Steve smiled and put his arm around Clint's shoulder.

"I know, bud. That's why I'm here. Tony and Thor are busy and Nat went to go study with Bruce."

Clint hung his head low and swallowed.

"Tony's probably mad at me. On my nest days I turn off my phone. He's probably sent me like a million messages."

"No. Just concerned. After his business thing he has to go to I'm sure he'll be right over."

Clint leaned further into the crook of Steve's arm and sighed again.

"Well thanks for stopping by. This is the first time I've ever felt guilty about having a nest day."

A river of warmth spread throughout Steve's body. If there was something he loved it was helping a friend, and having that friend show just how much they felt about him. He knew it must've been a little embarrassing for Clint to admit he felt guilty about not showing up at school without a word, so Steve decided it was secret time.

"Hey Clint, remember that night you got loosie goosie at the corner store?"

Clint rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yes, Steve, you know I do. Not a proud moment for me."

Steve nervously tapped his fingers on the couch.

"Aaaaand remember when I was helping you into the car and you um,...you said I was sexy?"

Clint muted the television and turned towards him with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked cautiously.

Steve leaned a little closer to Clint.

"Did you mean that?"

Nonchalantly, Clint said,

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't easy on the eyes, Cap. Yeah, I think you're kinda hot."

Steve couldn't stop the embarrassing giggle that burst out of him nor the red he turned around his ears. This was the first time he blushed because of a guy. Steve wasn't gay but, wow. Naturally, Clint laughed at his reaction.

"Why are you asking by the way?"

"Because Clint, I gott admit for a while now you've kinda been my guy-crush."

Clint bit down on his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really? This is news to me. Too bad Tony got to me first. If he wasn't, I'd probably let you come at me."

Steve's eyes widened. Boy was Clint direct sometimes.

"You would?"

"Hell yeah. A couple weeks ago Nat asked me if there was anyone other than Tony I would go out with and I said you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not pining over you. I am PERFECTLY fine being friends with you. But yes, I find you datable."

Steve chuckled at patted Clint's arm.

"Consider me super flattered, Clyde. If you were a girl, I'd consider stealing you from Tony."

Clint looked Steve up and down and scoffed.

"Boy I would wear you out."


	15. My Eyes Are Green,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this still? Please let me know

Pietro met Wanda outside the front doors of the school. The day was over and now it was time for them to head home. Home was a small but quaint two bedroom apartment with their grandmother. Pietro and Wanda had no friends, so every day they would go home, help their grandmother with chores around the house, then hang out in the room they shared. It wasn't an ideal life for two teenagers, but they had grown used to it long ago. Sometimes Wanda would read books and sketch while Pietro went out for a run, but other than that they didn't really do much else.

Wanda came up to him with a noticable smile on her face. Pietro raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's got you in a happy mood?" he asked.

Wanda stroked at her hair.

"Guess who shares my last period art class with me? Loki."

Pietro's brows arched up further.

"Loki? Interesting. I'm not sure what to think about him."

Wanda rolled her eyes as they started walking through the parking lot.

"Don't be like that, Pietro. Loki is okay. After all, when was the last time anyone at this school wanted to talk to us?"

"I don't know. The guy seemed kind of high on himself."

"You realize he didn't show any interest in being one of the popular kids with his brother, right? He chose to acquaint himself with us. Maybe you shouldn't be so... _Pietro_ with him."

Her brother scoffed.

"It's _because_ I'm so Pietro that nobody has bothered us our entire time here. You should be grateful, baby sister."

Wanda pinched her brother's arm making him wince.

"You're only twelve minutes older than me. Anyway, Loki seems okay. All I'm saying is maybe you should dial back in your Pietroness with him. He's brand new, remember? All the way from Asgardia."

The male Maximoff simply shrugged.

"All I can say is we'll see, Wanda. But that's a different thing. I'm starving."

"As am I." said a familiar voice.

Pietro and Wanda turned around to see Loki leaning against a silver Altima. He grinned at them. Wanda grinned back, making Pietro frown.

"Hello, new friends." said the Asgardian.

Pietro crossed his arms.

"'New friends'. A little presumptuous, aren't you, Loki?"

Loki shrugged.

"Perhaps, but you have not told me off just yet. So, it would be a pleasure if you would join me in dining out. My dear dumb brother has raved about American cuisine."

Wanda looked at her brother, whose frown hadn't lessened. Not that he made her decisions for her, but she wouldn't be comfortable going if he wasn't in. Pietro tapped her shoulder and turned around. Wanda then shook her head at Loki.

"Um, raincheck?"

Loki's grin went undeterred.

"But of course. I shall see you tomorrow, new friends."

Wanda smiled weakly and nodded, following her brother out of the parking lot.

"Pietro," Wanda began,

"What's the issue?"

Pietro shook his head and simply replied,

"Not ready."

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Bruce couldn't help it. He was feeling uncomfortable all day long. He felt a little better during lunch time palling around with his friends, but just the sight of Natasha that day made him slip back into his old habits. Hunching his back. Not making eye contact. Only speaking up every now and then. Bruce knew Natasha noticed how he wasn't looking much at her in particular, but he just couldn't without feeling weird. He hated this. The second lunch was over and they all went to class, Bruce got a major headache. He found himself still confused on how to feel about Natasha. Bruce had always liked her but since yesterday, now more than before he couldn't stop thinking about her and it made him feel guilty. It didn't help that he didn't share any classes with Betty, whom he was also confused about. Betty had been acting weird with Bruce the past few weeks, and yesterday during Sam's party she seemed to be going through the motions. It was all making Bruce feel some kind of way about her. He was a smart guy but he was _not_ a mindreader.

Whatever this whole thing was, it was eating at him. He knew right after school, he was going to have to have a talk with Betty. He just didn't know how he would do that with Natasha. It was weird. Bruce was set on heading to her house right after the last bell rung, but in the parking lot Natasha approached him. He expected her to be upset with him, but she seemed normal. Then she up and says the two of them are studying together which caught him by surprise. Natasha had studied with him plenty of times before, but that wasn't his plan today. Still, Natasha flashed that smirk of hers and Bruce couldn't say no.

So now there he was with her in the passenger seat of Clint's car which smelled like cinnamon and cranberry. Bruce was surprised. He'd been to Clint's house once. His room was a mess and always smelled like day old laundry, yet his car smelled nice. As Natasha drove them out of the parking lot, Bruce found himself staring at Natasha again. As always, the scent of vanilla wafted from her skin. The way the afternoon sunlight shined on her red hair gave the illusion of a smoldering fire wrapped around her head. She had a small smile on her face which made the green in her eyes gleam somehow. Bruce sighed. Natasha Romanoff was a sight for sore eyes indeed.

"Is this the part where you call me beautiful?" she asked coyly.

Bruce's eyes widened as he snapped his head away and looked out the window instead.

_Crap baskets!_

Then he scoffed.

"You're not coming with me just to study, are you?" he asked quietly.

Natasha tucked some hair behind her ear and chuckled.

"That depends on you, Bruce. Do you just want to study or is there something you'd like to say to me?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Natasha was playing some sort of angle. There were a few things he wanted to say, but now wasn't really the time.

_One thing at a time, Brucie Boy._

The two of them didn't say anything else for the rest of the short drive. Betty got out if school early so they went right to her house. Bruce felt an unshakable pang in his stomach as they left the car and walked up to her door. He didn't know why but there was a very odd feeling about this day. Bruce waved it off as he knocked on the door. Probably just stress from all his thoughts.

When Betty opened the door, Bruce could've sworn she looked disappointed to see him. Still, he did his best not to frown at her.

_Betty Boo probably just has a lot on her mind. She's happy to see me. She's always happy to see me._

Betty sighed heavily and backed up so he and Natasha could enter.

"Hi, Betty." Bruce greeted.

He hugged her closely and kissed her cheek, but he let go when he felt her sigh against him. Behind her he could see Natasha awkwardly looking away. Bruce slowly broke the hug and looked into Betty's eyes. Yeah, they weren't studying today. Bruce slid off his backpack and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Betty, what-what's going on?" he asked.

Betty ran a hand through her bangs and placed her hand on Bruce's.

"Bruce, it's time for that talk." she said quietly.

Betty turned around and looked at Natasha. The redhead gave a nod and went to the front door. Bruce wanted to call out for her not to go, but he knew that would just make Betty upset. Betty grabbed Bruce's hand and led him to the kitchen. Bruce swallowed. He was hoping hard this conversation wasn't going where he feared. Steve told him everything should be okay. That gave him a little comfort. Steve Rogers said he would be okay. Hopefully that would count for something. He and Betty stood by the kitchen counter and stared at each other for a second. Bruce who was nervously tapping his fingers on the countertop and Betty who was tugging on her shirt and not looking the least bit happy in his presence.

"Bruce,... We've been together for five years now. Five really good years. I don't want to beat around the bush here but-"

"Then don't." Bruce interrupted sternly, making Betty jump.

"Come out with it already, Betty. I love you but I don't like games. Do you want to break up with me?"

Bruce had had enough. The weird behavior for the past few weeks had really put a number on his patience. He figured he may as well put it out in the open.

 _Time to swallow the sword_.

As much as Bruce was hoping their talk wouldn't be what he feared, at this point it was either a yes or no question. Betty pursed her lips and covered her eyes. Bam! The pang in Bruce's stomach came back harder than before. Bruce grimaced as his heart sank like the Titanic. He knew it.

"Why?" he asked, not caring that his voice cracked.

Five years since they became a couple. Ten since they first met, and now it's come to this. Betty uncovered her eyes and sniffled.

"About a month ago, I found out I got accepted into Culver University. I know you've been thinking about Kirby U or MIT, so I didn't tell you I was applying to other places because that would mean we would be states apart. Then I got the acceptance letter and,...I was happy, Bruce. Regardless of the fact that we wouldn't be going to the sane school like I know you wanted."

Bruce glared hard at her.

"You didn't even bother to talk to me about this? You didn't think I knew it would be a possibility that we would be going to different schools?"

Betty shook her head.

"I don't think you did, Bruce. Or at least I don't think you put any serious thought into it."

Bruce gripped one hand in his curls. Dammit she was right. Bruce knew she would possibly be looking at other schools but he automatically assumed they would be going to college together because, why wouldn't they? They were Bretty for crying out loud! Bruce exhaled and let her continue. He knew there was more.

"Bruce, when I got the acceptance letter I was ecstatic! I immediately told my dad, my grandparents, all my aunts and uncles and cousins. Bruce,...you weren't even on my mind. At least not right away. I realized then that, yes, I would be okay with us being apart. That's got to be some kind of sign, right?"

Bruce crossed his arms and continued to glare. He perfectly understood everything she was saying. Really he did. That didn't mean he wasn't peeved.

"What else is it, Betty? If it was just the Culver thing, we would still be together right now. At least until the end of the year."

Bruce kept his voice as steady as he could. As upset as he was, he wanted to stay as reasonable as possible. Betty sniffled some more before continuing.

"No, Bruce. I mean, shouldn't I have been sad that we wouldn't be together anymore? That's why I've been acting the way I have. I was giving this a _lot_ of serious thought. I love the time we've had together but...maybe we're just on different paths right now. I mean, you're not even the same Bruce you were."

Bruce's face twisted.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Betty smiled sadly at him, making Bruce frown even deeper.

"Your new friends. You and the Tony Stark crew. When senior year started, did you ever think you would be hanging out with, among others, a millionaire, a foreign football player and the class president?"

"No, Betty. Of course not. That's why I love being around them. I never thought this would've happened, but those guys are great. They're,...they're amazing, Betty! And..."

And Bruce paused. Now he understood what Betty meant. Betty nodded when she saw the realization across his face.

"You see what I mean, Bruce? I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Far from it but yes, you ARE different. You have never been with me the way you are with them."

"Well Betty I mean...I've never had any real friends before. Not any I've spent consistent time with. I didn't even try making friends with the Circle. It just sort of...happened."

Betty put her hand on top of his, and Bruce balled up his fist.

"Precisely. Don't you remember? With help from Thor, I was the one who pushed you to go to Tony's birthday party where all of this started."

Bruce's lips began to quiver as he balled up his fists even tighter. His eyes began to look glassy, and Betty had to look away from him again.

"I still don't fully understand why you think we need to break up, Betty. For Christ's sake, you're my Betty Boo."

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, fighting like the dickens not to shed a single damn tear. Betty squeezed his hand, a tear falling from her own eye.

"I just think we need some time apart for now. Bruce... _Please_ try to understand-"

"No." Bruce growled.

He snatched his hand away from Betty's, making her gasp and back up a few steps.

"I don't want to try and understand it. If _this_ is how you want to handle things, take all the time you need because I don't play that shit."

Bruce spun around, a firey heat in his chest as he stormed out if the Ross house with a teary eyed shell-shocked Betty left behind. He couldn't believe it. The one time in his entire life he was angry at Betty. _Betty_! There was a bite of guilt at the back of his mind, but he easily ignored it. Right now he was so...so...UGH! He didn't have a desire to kick anything or yell or scream or curse. He just wanted to get back to his room, where nothing changed. Bruce stomped up to Natasha who had been waiting patiently by the car.

"Take me home. Now!" Bruce demanded.

Natasha was naturally surprised to see him so mad, but she complied no less. Without a word she got in the driver's seat. Bruce climbed in the car, absentmindedly chewing on his right fist the entire ride. When they stopped in front of his house, Bruce made to open the door but Natasha pressed the button to lock it. Bruce grit his teeth and almost punched the window before he stopped himself. With an impatient sigh he turned around and looked at Natasha.

"Bruce, what happened?" she asked.

"Natasha," he said in a warning manner,

"Unlock the door. I want to go inside."

"Did you and Betty just break up? Talk to me. Bruce,..." Natasha said softly, but Bruce just sneered at her.

"Natasha, do _not_ act like you care about how I feel right now! I said I want to go inside now unlock this damn door!" he exclaimed.

" _Hey_!" Natasha exclaimed back, and Bruce jumped.

He was instantly hit with regret. He didn't mean to yell at her.

"Don't think I'm pretending to care about you." she continued in her normal tone.

Bruce almost got stuck in his seat staring at her again. Her mask was slipping again. There was concern in those beautiful green eyes of hers. Concern for him. It made Bruce want to... Christ, he didn't know.

"I can't do this right now." he said, shaking his head to get his thoughts back together.

Natasha leaned forward, pursing her impossibility red lips.

"Do what, Bruce? I'm trying to talk to you."

Bruce bit down in his lip and held up a hand.

"I. Do not. Want. To talk. Natasha, for the last time, I want to go inside."

Natasha's mask slid back on, and it heated Bruce up inside. It made him feel played, and his heart was already hurting too much. She nodded and pressed the unlock button. Bruce opened the car door and slammed it on his way out.

_Screw Betty! Screw Natasha! Screw homework! Screw my life! Screw EVERYTHING!_

 

 

 

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

 

 

 

Clint and Steve hung out for another hour or so enjoying each other's company. They watched a few more episodes of Bar Rescue then continued to chat over late afternoon waffles.

"Tell me something, Steve, am I a bad person?" Clint asked,

"I still haven't even turned my damn phone on since you've been here."

Steve took a bite of waffle and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. Just new to this kind of thing. Tony knew what kind of person you were when you two started going out."

Clint tugged on his earlobe.

"True, but I want to be different with Tony."

"You _are_ different with Tony. We've all seen how much both of you have changed some of your more...extreme dynamics for each other. Look, if it bothers you that much, just turn your phone on and send him a text or something. He's not mad but he did send me over for a reason."

Clint wiped his hand over his eyes and groaned. He really did feel stupid now.

"Dammit. You're right. I guess."

Steve shrugged as he cut more pieces of his waffles.

"Well think about what happened yesterday. I mean that whole thing with your brother during the party. Then of course Loki and our game. Honestly I'm surprised Thor, Tony and I showed up for school today. I can't really blame you for being a tad selfish."

Clint twirled his fork through his fingers, drinking in Steve's words. They were very reassuring. Hell they were even dead accurate. But still, a twang of guilt stuck with Clint for his actions for one very big reason.

"In spite of all those reasons, Steve, I might've made a mistake in choosing today to be selfish."

Steve took another bite and looked at him with those concerned ocean blue eyes.

"Why?"

Clint looked left and right and listened carefully, making sure Barney wasn't about to barge in through the front door.

"Don't tell anybody yet, okay? Last night Tony almost told me that he feels a...certain kind of way about me. That he, you know,..."

Steve paused mid bite, gaping at Clint with an incredulous expression when it dawned on him what he meant.

"Wow. I mean...wow. Wow. Really? Wow."

Clint nodded, stabbing his fork into his own waffles.

"Yup." was all he could say.

Steve sighed and put down his fork. He placed his hand on Clint's wrist and flashed that damn Captain Smile again.

"Just turn on your phone, Clint. I've been around Tony almost all day. Trust me, he's still close to saying it."

Clint was glad knowing that Tony wasn't angry with him or anything, and while he felt both relieved and incredibly touched, there was still an invisibke weight on his chest for different reasons.

"Jesus. Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that."

"So um, feel free to not answer me but um, do you think you're ready to say it, too?" asked Steve.

Clint scratched at his neck uncomfortably. It was a fair question bit still,...

"Well,...actually I-"

Clint was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked at Steve who just shrugged.

"I don't know if anyone else is coming by. I haven't gotten any messages on my cell."

Clint got up from the chair, secretly relieved that his answer to Steve's question was put on hold. He straightened out his bandana, wondering if it looked too informal if it was a stranger at the door.

_Wait a minute, why would I care about that?_

The he smirked at himself.

_Tony fucking Stark. Sexy bastard is rubbing off on me a little._

Clint then opened the door, right away wishing he hadn't. He balled up his fist and hardened his features. What in the blue hell was Loki fucking Odinson doing at his doorstep? The raven haired teen grinned at him as he munched away on a honey bun he was holding.

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" he asked.

To hell with the pleasantries.

Loki just shrugged, which made Clint want to punch something.

"My 'brother' is one of your best friends. I have my ways." Loki replied.

"Okay. Question number 2; why the _fuck_ are you here? After yesterday I should kick your ass down a flight of steps."

Loki chuckled, taking a casual chomp of his honey bun.

"My my my, you _are_ a testy one."

"Yes I am, but that's a different thing. Now answer the question before you lose your teeth." Clint threatened.

Loki put his hands in the air and smiled innocently.

"I am merely coming by to offer my apologies." he chimed.

Clint snorted and laughed at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

Loki slowly shook his head, his grin seemingly permanent on that wormy little face of his. Clint looked into Loki's pale, frosty blue eyes. He couldn't believe it. The fucker was telling the truth. Clint grew suspicious in a snap.

"Why?" he asked lowly.

Loki took a brave step forward, dangerously close into Clint's personal space.

"I did what I did yesterday for a bit of bastardly fun, really. Just a little something to ruin my dear dumb brother's day."

"Watch your mouth. Thor's my friend and he's NOT dumb."

Loki chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly you have not seen him write an essay without outside help. Now as I was saying, at the time I was going much too fast and did not realize you were tied to the hood of the vehicle. I apologize for almost causing you harm."

Clint's lips puckered in confusion. He didn't feel sorry for messing with Thor, scratching Tony's car and poking fun at him, but he felt bad for almost putting Clint in the hospital?

"Is that all you're sorry about? You almost gave my boyfriend a goddamn heart attack!"

Loki rolled his beautifully piercing eyes at the word "boyfriend".

"I do not give a horse's arse about my brother's feelings. Nor your boyfriend. I came to apologize to you and you only."

Clint took a step forward, his own piercing eyes not breaking contact with Loki's.

"Why me?" he asked quietly.

Clint knew Steve had been overhearing their little "chat" ever since he opened the damn door. Loki licked his thin lips and chuckled again.

"You have heart." he replied.

Clint stuck his tongue in his cheek and backed up.

"Yeah, ya said that already."

Loki took another bite of his snack, looking at him expectantly. What was he expecting? Clint didn't know.

"Look, I can tell you're not lying, but you can take that apology and shove it right up your bony ass."

Clint hid his surprise when Loki actually seemed taken aback by Clint's statement. That didn't stop him though. There was a fire in his belly from the sight of Loki alone.

"I don't like you, Loki. And I damn sure don't appreciate your attitude towards my friends. You listen and you listen good; I am _not_ your brother. Thor holds back and takes pity on you because he's your family, and that's the _only_ reason you haven't gotten your ass kicked yet. Me, I'm willing to get petty. If you _ever_ pull a stunt like you did yesterday again, I will come to your house and I will _fuck_ you up in front of your family. Thor included."

Clint was boasting on the inside. He impressed himself with that impromptu threat. Loki stood there in silence for a minute with an unreadable vibe. Clint's eyebrow twitched. He wondered if his message had gotten across at all. To Clint's dismay, Loki just smiled and finished off the rest of his honey bun.

"Challenge accepted, Clint Barton. Mmmm. Thor was right. American snacks are quite wonderful."

Clint growled loudly and slammed the door hard. He kicked at the wall, ignoring the sharp pain in his toes.

"How dare he?! On my own goddamn doorstep!"

Clint closed his eyes and took deep shaky breaths to compose himself.

 _Breathe. Count to ten. Breathe. Count to ten. Focus, Barton. Focus_.

He turned around as was immediately met by Steve, who also looked quite pissed off.

"I heard most of that, Clint. What should we be expecting?"

Clint glared at the door, his intense steely-blues staring daggers at the very memory of Loki.

"Trouble."


	16. Ultimatums And Makeups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been too long since I last updated. Please share your thoughts

Thor was kept well occupied for the majority of the late afternoon. After school he had a short meeting with Coach Cage and rest of the team about a very big game coming up. When the meeting was over, Thor walked to the gym to try and work out some tension. After going a few rounds in the boxing ring with one of his teammates, Thor grabbed a quick bite to eat at a nearby Burger King. He planned on satisfying his munchies before freshening up at home and going to see his lady Jane. While finishing off his fourth double cheeseburger, Thor's phone began to ring. He smiled at the name on screen. Steve was calling. He put down his burger and quickly answered.

"Friend Steven. Hello."

"Hi, Thor. Uuuuum, slight problem."

"What would that be, dear friend? Would I be able to assist?"

Steve blew a long sigh, and Thor prepared himself for the potentially bad news.

"I hope you can. I'm here at Clint's house."

"Is he well?"

Steve sighed again.

"Relatively speaking. I came by about an hour ago. You know, just to check on him like we talked about. Clint's okay but uh, Loki came by a few minutes ago. He claimed he just wanted to apologize, but all he really did was get Clint peeved."

Thor pinched his nose and suppressed a groan.

_This cannot be happening already._

"Damn. Well, what exactly did my brother say?"

"In a nutshell, he doesn't feel remorseful about everything else but he was sorry Clint almost got seriously hurt."

Thor swallowed. He knew it was a long shot Loki would feel anything for him, but Thor was there, too. They ALL could've been hospitalized!

"Right. And I am predicting Clint did not take too kindly to that?"

"He didn't. Ohhhhh, he really didn't. You should know Thor, Clint threatened to beat him up in front of you and your family if he pulled another stunt like yesterday again."

Thor curled his fingers into a hard fist. Loki was really doing this. Literally the day after his arrival he has people gunning to hurt him. Thor felt guilty that his first thought wasn't to be mad at Clint for threatening his brother.

"Thank you for informing me, Steve. I shall see what I can do."

"Thanks, Thor. I haven't seen Clint mad before but I imagine it's kind of...you know, like that day in the kitchen."

Thor nodded in comprehension. They didn't see what happened that morning but Clint snapped and struck Tony when he apparently chose the wrong words to say. Sure they were good friends now, but admittedly part of Thor feared Clint and what he was capable of. Another disturbing thought came to mind all of a sudden and he knew he had to go see Loki as soon as possible.

"I must depart. I will talk to you later, Steve."

"Okay. See you later."

"Aye."

Thor hung up, wolfed down a few more fries and quickly walked home.

Thor arrived at the house about twenty-five minutes later. He saw his car was in the driveway which meant Loki was home. Thor cursed himself for allowing Loki to use it while he was busy. He should have known Loki wouldn't have gone straight home. Next time he would have him wait. Thor walked into the house, threw his bookbag in the corner and marched straight to Loki's room. In such a short amount of time the younger Odinson had already gotten his room to smell heavily like peppermint and hair gel. Loki was on the bed, lying on his back and listening to something on his headphones with his eyes closed. Thor knocked on the wall, gaining his attention. Loki opened his eyes and rolled them at the sight of Thor. He slid off his headphones then slapped his hands on the mattress.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Loki, I am not in an arguing mood. Just answer me this one question and I shall be on my way."

Loki arched his brows and sat up in the bed.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked with less attitude.

"I was told of what you did today at friend Clint's residence. And yesterday you were staring at him strangely. Tell me brother, what is it you feel towards Clint?"

Thor thought he may as well lay his suspicions out on the table. If Loki was crushing as they say on Clint, then maybe there was something Thor could do about it before Clint lost his temper. Loki chuckled and placed his hands behind his head.

"He has heart. I like his presence. He seems like fun."

Thor frowned hard. Cryptic. Why did Loki have to be so damn cryptic?

"Loki, whatever you are thinking of doing in the future with Clint, I suggest you put an end to those thoughts."

Loki chewed on his lower lip and shook his head, making Thor's eye twitch.

_Why won't Loki just LISTEN?!_

"I do not think so, Thor. After all, why should that bastard of a Stark get to have all the good stuff?"

Thor balled up his fist and stepped forward threateningly.

"Excuse me? Would you care to repeat those words?"

Loki chuckled again, unphased by the much larger Odinson.

"Oh come on, Thor. Do you actually expect me to believe that you would hurt me? Your dear sweet little brother?"

Thor grabbed the bedrest and leaned forward, his face merely a few inches from Loki's.

"Have you forgotten my old ways in my absence, Loki? You know very well I could cause you much harm." he growled.

Thor's mind was in a dark place he hadn't been in years. A place unfortunately being brought out by a scrawny black haired Asgardian who was really asking for it. Loki held up a finger, his own features hardening in a way that made Thor nervous on the inside.

"Key word there being 'could', Thor. You  _could_  hurt me. But you won't. At least, not right away. You have grown soft during your time in America. Besides, I have learned from the past. You hurt me,..."

Then Loki smiled sinisterly, his piercing frosty eyes making Thor back up a step.

"I shall hurt you back."

Thor gulped nervously, hating himself for it because he knew Loki loved that sight. He then shook his head, remembering what he was going to say when Loki mentioned Tony. Loki never was a fan of the Stark name.

"Like it or not, Loki, Clint is Tony Stark's lover. You may still harbor sour feelings towards me, but do not think I cannot see through your plans of 'fun' with my friend. Jealousy clouds your judgment, brother."

Loki's face goes blank for a fraction of a second before his lips curve into a shit eating grin.

"Jealousy? Why, you lummox. My eyes are green because I eat a lot of vegetables."

Thor couldn't help but twist his face in confusion.

"I do not understand. Your eyes are blue, Loki."

Loki sighed in irritation.

"Of  _course_  you do not understand that. What was I thinking, saying something so clever to a giant oaf?"

Thor stomped his foot on the carpet. He hated it when people (especially Loki) thought he was dumb.

"I am not an oaf, brother!"

Loki merely waved his hand dismissively at Thor.

"And I am no longer interested in furthering this conversation, Thor. I answered your damn question now be on your way."

Thor clamped his mouth shut. Loki put his headphones back on and closed his eyes. Thor spun around and went to his bathroom upstairs. He wanted, no, needed to take a quick shower so he could hurry and go meet his lady Jane. She would surely ease his urge to bury his fist inside a wall right now.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Tony had such a headache. The business meeting with his father and Obadiah was long and boring as usual which was bad enough. Howard insisted he get a taste of his future but Toney could hardly muster any fake interest, let alone actually care.

On his way back home, he'd gotten a text from Steve telling him about Loki paying Clint a visit. That got Tony pissed. How dare that pasty prick show up at his boyfriend's house unannounced? He was happy to hear from Steve that Clint was fine but still, it gave Tony a headache.

_Boy. Mondays are soooo wonderful._

On his floor back at the mansion, Tony grabbed a bottle of cranberry juice from his fridge. He was tempted to drink it with a nice bottle of vodka, but he made a deal with Clint. He wanted to get loosey goosey, but he thought it best he saved that for later. Going to his living room, Tony plopped down on one of his many couches, kicking off his shoes and closing his eyes.

"Fucking Mondays." he grumbled.

He took a swig from the bottle, sighing at the taste. Clint tended to smell like cranberry and cinnamon a lot lately, which gave him that sexy sweet/spicy scent Tony liked. He wished he could smell it right now. It was crazy how much Tony missed Clint when he'd only just seen him the night before. Tony chuckled & put down the bottle.

"Boy I've got it bad, don't I?" he said to no one.

Before Tony could take another sip, his Starkphone started ringing. Tony's heart skipped a beat at the familiar ringtone. The song "Send The Pain Below." Chevelle was Clint's favorite band. He answered it in a heartbeat.

"Hi, baby. So glad to know your phone  _does_  work after all."

Clint chuckled on the other end. It was good to hear his voice.

"Hey, Tony. So sorry about that but thanks for sending Steve over. I assume he told you about what happened already?"

"He sure did. I wanna be mad right now but honestly I'm too tired."

"Well uh, lemme see what I can do about that. Steve's getting ready to come drop me off. You home?"

Tony exhaled loudly but smiled.

"Yeah just got in a second ago. Come on by. I...I need to see you."

Tony couldn't help but sound a little desperate. He needed his man right now.

"Keep yourself together, T. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, Clyde."

Tony hung up, still feeling tired but undeniably giddy. Clint could have popped up in front of him right now and it still wouldn't have been fast enough. Quickly he put his cranberry juice away and began chewing on a piece of juicy pineapple flavored gum. He knew what his boyfriend liked.

Tony chewed his gum and waited patiently on the couch, waiting patiently until the elevator doors dinged open about eighteen minutes later. Clint stepped out, and even in an oversized t-shirt with pajama bottoms and a purple bandana, he was still just so fucking sexy. Tony jumped up from the couch, half running towards Clint who welcomed him with open arms. Tony hugged him tightly, pressing his nose against Clint's shoulder to get the sweet and spicy smell into his nostrils. Clint hugged him back, not saying anything but making happy sounds. Tony gently broke their embrace, looking into Clint's storm colored eyes and grinned.

"I like the bandana, Clyde. Looks sexy on you."

Clint grinned back at him.

"Thanks. It's new. I uh, take it you're not mad at me?"

Tony shook his head.

"Of course not, Clint. Well maybe a little, but I was mostly just worried about you."

Clint wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and licked his lower lip. Tony couldn't stop the low moan that came out of his throat. Clint always broke through Tony's swagger whether he liked it or not.

"I know. It's just, yesterday caught up with me more than I thought. I woke up this morning and I just...I needed a day."

Tony looked away from Clint and pouted childishly.

"Well you could've at least kept your phone on. I thought you were ignoring me."

A pair of soft buttery lips attached themselves to Tony's neck, and right away he melted. Clint began kissing and licking his jugular, making him moan again. His heart raced and his veins lit up with warmth and pleasure.

"Holllllly crap. Okay Clint, this is hot and all but I wanna talk about-"

"No," Clint mumbled against his skin,

"Not yet. Shut up and let me touch you."

"Clint," Tony breathed out, but he was butter in his lover's hands.

Clint brought them down to their knees, claiming Tony's mouth with his. Tony's hands roamed all over Clint, grabbing whatever he could as they continued to intertwine their tongues. At one point he grabbed Clint's bandana and tore it off his head. He looked sexy with it on but Tony wanted to get his fingers in those spiky blond locks. Tony gasped in surprise as Clint's strong arms began pushing him flat in his back against the plush carpet. He broke their kiss, chewing on his kiss swollen lip and unbuttoning Tony's pants.

"I wanna work you, baby. I've missed Little Tony." Clint cooed.

Tony was so horny and breathy he couldn't do anything but nod. He raised his hips, allowing Clint to easily slide his slacks down to his ankles. Clint laughed at the massive boner protruding in Tony's tight briefs.

"You see what you do to me, Clint? Christ! Do you have any idea how hard it is hiding this while we're in English together?"

Clint licked his lips, making Tony whine. He wanted, no,  _needed_  to feel those lips again.

"I do, Tony. You think I don't have the same problem? Whollle lot of dirty thoughts, T."

Clint yanked off Tony's briefs, tightly grabbing his engorged erection with both hands making him whine again. He brought down his head, flicking his tongue at the tip of Tony's leaky cock.

"I missed you so much today, Clint." Tony suddenly uttered without thinking.

Fortunately Clint only chuckled.

"Show me how much you missed me."

Then Tony's cock was enveloping Clint's hot wet mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, letting out shaky breaths. Clint told him in the past he didn't like sucking dick that much, but that Tony was a special case. Clint swallowed him down to the hilt, making Tony bunch the carpet under his fingers. Clint's impossibly soft lips suctioned hard on Tony's cock, sucking more and more of him down his throat.

"Fuck! Keep doing that, baby!"

Clint then slowly took Tony's cock out of his mouth with a pop of his lips. Tony popped his eyes open and looked down at Clint. He opened his mouth to start swearing at Clint for stopping when he was cut off. His lover began stroking his moistened length with a rotating hand and a  _very_  lustful stare.

"Oh no no no. I don't want you to cum that way. I was just lubing you up, T."

Tony smiled and started breathing heavy. He'd failed to notice that Clint had slipped off his own pants and underwear while he was getting blown.

"Ohhhhh. Okay. Do your thing, my hawk."

Clint slowly peeled off his shirt, making Tony's mouth water at the sight of his tanned six pack and toned archer arms. Clint crawled forward like a panther, straddling Tony like a cowboy and sliding himself down on Tony's wood. They gasped at the same time as Tony's cock pushed past the ring of muscles inside of Clint's plump round ass.

"Holy shit! Nygh. Have I ever mentioned how much I like having sex with you?" Tony asked as he ran his hands up Clint's rigid stomach.

Clint grunted as he adjusted himself on top of Tony.

"Ugh! Oh god. Yes you have. But you can tell me again if you like."

Tony struck his lover's prostate, making both of them stop breathing for a second. Fuck Tony loved being intimate with him! Clint held Tony's hands as he began bucking forward, grinding him self back on forth on Tony's cock and moaning loudly.

Tony was inside of Clint after missing him badly all day long. Clint had defended his honor and told Loki off, which in itself already made Tony forgive him. Now he was here, with that cool new bandana and initiating hot coitus that Tony hadn't even planned. It was too much. It was all too much. The head of Tony's cock began to pop, and he winced as Clint rode him harder and harder. Tony shook his head and gripped Clint's hands tighter.

"Oh god! You're driving me crazy! Clint, I can't! I can't last!"

"That's-that's okay, Tony. I can feel how close you are. Go ahead, stud!"

Clint's hips did a figure eight motion, and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Clint by the waist and took control, turning them over and placing Clint on his back.Then Tony began barreling into him at full speed. He was smiling at the absolutely gorgeous o-face Clint was making, who was jerking off while Tony fucked him hard. Looking into Clint's eyes as he continued to thrust, Tony lost himself.

"Oh, Clint! Baby! I lo-I lo-I lo-!"

Tony stopped himself at the last minute just before he gave three final thrusts and bam! Stars and fuzzies filled his vision as he climaxed hard inside of Clint, who came himself just four seconds later, shooting so hard some spunk reached his chin.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Wait, What?" Clint asked breathlessly.

Tony shook his head and collapsed his sweat slicked body on top of his boyfriend's.

"I love-" Tony started, but then he cut himself off.

He swore under his breath, angry at himself for nearly slipping up again.

"I love...I love having sex with you." he finished halfheartedly.

He then slowly withdrew from Clint, who was staring at him questioningly.

"You alright, Tony? That was...I mean that was awesome."

Taking a lesson from Natasha, Tony slipped on a mask. A happy one. He smiled at Clint and slowly stood up from the floor.

"Yeah, Clyde. All is forgiven. Let's clean up ourselves, though."

Clint just shrugged and got up as well. He winced, obviously sore in his rear.

"Alrighty."

Clint smiled as he walked ahead of him to the bathroom. Tony frowned when Clint couldn't see his face.

_And I'd like to tell you how I really feel. But you're still not ready yet, you dummy._

xxxxxxxx

The two of them showered together, got redressed and hung out at the foot of the couch watching Three Kicks To The Head Part Two. Tony was still tired but his headache went away and he was fully content with Clint's warm body against him. Clint sat in between his legs, letting Tony play in his hair. Tony chuckled. Clint was halfway out of it as he massaged his scalp.

"Is this all I need to do to have you melt, you purple loving bastard?" asked Tony.

Clint nodded.

"Mmmhmm. That and other things."

"Oh really? What kinds of other things?"

Clint shrugged.

"Liiiiike, the way you always smell like pineapple. The way we share the same type of humor. They way you fail at hiding your generosity. And…and the way you look at me."

Tony's heart sped up. What did that mean? He brought down his head and rested it on Clint's shoulder.

"How do I look at you?"

Clint closed his eyes and leaned closer against Tony.

"You talk too much sometimes. You're a real chatty Kathy and that's fine and all, but sometimes you look at me and your eyes tell me all I need to know."

Tony snaked his arms around Clint's chest and kissed the side of his neck.

_Do they tell how how much I love you or have you still not caught on yet?_

"I'm so happy I'm your man. I know it wasn't something you were planning but I've wanted this for a long time now."

Clint chuckled.

"Some of the best things in life come unplanned," he said, giving Tony a chaste kiss.

Tony's face broke into a full ear to ear smile. His chocolate browns nearly coming to tears of joy.

"Really? You don't...you don't regret anything that's happened since our whole...thing started?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did." Clint replies, but Tony catches the hesitation in his face.


	17. Sad Brucie

**Later on that night,...**

Natasha sat on her bed in her room, unenthusiastically eating her bowl of macaroni. Normally mac and cheese was her comfort food, but tonight she just wasn't feeling it. Natasha felt bad that she couldn't do anything for Bruce. Poor boy. She knew right away as soon as he walked out of her house that he and Betty had broken up. She had a feeling something wasn't one-hundred percent with Betty, but she hoped it would work out between them. Bruce may have a self deprecating sense of humor, but Natasha saw that he was happy with Betty. He was a good boyfriend who most likely had never experienced this kind if heartache before. She felt bad that Bruce didn't want to talk, but she completely understood why. He was angry. He was hurt. Natasha respected his privacy and didn't tell anyone about it, but she also didn't feel like seeing anyone else the rest of the day, so she went home.

Natasha looked up at the clock on her nightstand. It was a quarter to nine. She was eighteen so her foster parents don't have a set bedtime for her. She normally fell asleep around eleven but tonight she wasn't really in the mood to do anything else. Clint had called her a few hours ago to let her know he was okay and hanging out with Tony. This gave her at least a little peace of mind. She was heated when she heard about Loki's visit, but she was confident that prick wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Happy that Clint was in capable hands and full off her mac and cheese, Natasha decided to call it a night early. She got dressed in a pink tank top and green plaid boxer shorts as nightwear and got up to bring her bowl to the kitchen. She got a weird pleasure out of washing dishes so she decided to take care of the kitchen before going to sleep. Her foster dad Oscar was reading a magazine at the kitchen table while she got the soap water in the sink ready.

"Hey Natasha, I haven't seen Clint around here much lately. You two still tight?" he asked.

Natasha chuckled, grabbing a sponge.

"Yeah, Oscar. We are. It's just you know, he's finally dating someone now. We're still tight but you know how it is when you have a new relationship."

Oscar closed his magazine and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After all these years you still haven't convinced me you two weren't a couple this whole time." he joked.

Natasha laughed. Oscar was usually a lot more easygoing than Tanya.

"Everybody else feels the same way. And I understand why it's just...well, Clint and I were never meant to be together in that way. We both knew that."

Oscar shook his head and got up from the table.

"I'm still never gonna understand why, but I've learned that sometimes it's easier not to question you."

Natasha smirked at him.

"You're wise, Oscar. Word of advice, do this with  _all_  women."

Oscar laughed and patted her shoulder.

"You've come a long way, Natasha. Whether or not you two dated, Clint's largely responsible for that. Night, kid."

Natasha gave him a thankful nod as he exited the room. She was left to clean the kitchen alone with nothing but the sound of running water and clanking dishes in an otherwise silent house. Her thoughts kept going back to Bruce. It was a little scary seeing how mad he got this afternoon. Bruce was always so gentle and soft spoken and adorably nerdy. Betty must've done a real whopper to him. Natasha felt bad that there wasn't really anything she could do. Sure she could call one of their friends, but again she wanted to respect his privacy. She had no idea how he'd react to her telling other people about his breakup. She sighed in irritation as she dried off some plates. She was still confused herself on how to even feel about Bruce. She knew she probably shouldn't be having these thoughts so soon after his breakup but she couldn't help but wonder; what if she and Bruce were...she and Bruce? Then Natasha shook her head.

_No. Can't do it._

She realized now that it would probably have been a bad idea for her to have that talk with Bruce. She hated to sound cliche but she really didn't want to risk their friendship. Natasha had a good thing going with the Circle. Sure she still hasn't opened up too much but they were good for her. She wasn't even sure if she  _wanted_  to be girlfriend material for anybody. Much less one of her friends. That is, if Bruce even wanted to speak with her again. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She hoped he did.

After she cleaned the kitchen, Natasha went to her bedroom and got under the covers. She checked her phone one last time before getting settled. Nothing but notifications of people liking the pictures of her and her friends during Sam's party that Tony posted on the internet. She smiled at some of the comments. Most of them were expressing envy on how they weren't there to enjoy all the fun. Natasha never cared for popularity or social media but she had to admit, this was kinda cool. She was about to put her phone away when suddenly it began to ring. She frowned. Who would be trying to call her at this time other than Clint? She looked at the caller id and almost gasped. Bruce. Bruce was calling. Something took over her and she answered right away without thinking.

"Bruce?" Natasha greeted cautiously.

She heard a sniffle on the other end.

"Na-Na-Natasha." said Bruce.

Natasha felt sorry for him. It was clear that he'd been crying previously.

"Are you okay, Bruce?"

"Ohhhhh, that's the question. That is the question." he replied strangely.

Natasha sat up in her bed.

"You know Natasha, I'm not even sure why I called. I don't feel like talking."

"Bruce it's alright. But that's a different thing. I can't say I understand what you're going through but I really do wanna-"

"Help? You want to help me?"

Bruce sniffled again.

"I don't know how you can. Obviously I'm crushed from the whole Betty thing but all day long my mind just keeps going in circles back to..."

Natasha's eyes widened. She was a smart girl. Bruce may not have finished his sentence but she easily put two and two together.

_Me. IIt's goddamned me!_

"Bruce, can we not have this conversation over the phone? I'd rather talk face to face with you."

Bruce chuckled darkly which made Natasha nervous.

"Nah I don't think so. Again, I don't even know why I called you. There's no conversation to have, Natasha. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Will I, Bruce?"

Bruce scoffed but softly said,

"Yeah you'll see me. Goodnight, Natasha."

Natasha gulped and nodded.

"Goodnight, Bruce."

She clicked the hangup button and set her phone to the side, not sure what to make of what just happened. Bruce sounded reluctant to talk to her. Which of course he should be.

_But then why would he call me?_

Natasha shut off her light and let sleep take her over. Forget her earlier thoughts. She was gonna tell her friends in the morning.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

**The next morning,...**

"I think I might like him." said Wanda as she applied her eyeliner.

"Excuse me?" asked Pietro lacing up his Nikes.

Wanda giggled. Just like any good sibling she loved getting a rise out of her twin from time to time.

"Loki. I think I might like him. Now for my lip gloss, should I go with peach and cinnamon or strawberry kiwi?"

Pietro rolled his eyes. He hated when Wanda asked him about girly stuff.

"Ugh. Neither. Why? You normally don't wear that crap." he asked.

"Just in case me and Loki make out later. I'm curious which flavored lip gloss he'd prefer to taste." Wanda replied with a smirk.

Pietro got up from his chair and slowly walked toward her with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked lowly.

Wanda laughed at him, giving Pietro a relieved but irritated facial expression.

"You know Wanda, I really can't stand you sometimes."

"Oh relax, brother. I don't like Loki that way. I don't like ANYONE that way."

Pietro grinned at her.

"Good. That's more for their benefit than yours anyhow. If they knew you the way I know you, they'd run for the hills." he teased.  
Wanda rolled her eyes, turning around to finish her makeup.

"You're a real ass sometimes. Although the same could be said about you. You and all your Pietroness would never have a lasting relationship."

Pietro playfully slapped her shoulder.

"Then it looks like we're both staying single forever, sis. No use dolling up that ugly ass face of yours."

"Ha! Verrrrry funny coming from a certain douchebag who wakes up earlier than I do to work on his hair."

Pietro gave his hair a flip and struck a model pose with pouty lips.

"But that's a different thing. At least I look gooood."

The twins then had a good laugh with each other. They may have been scowly outcasts at school but at home, they were just another pair of siblings who ragged on each other for fun. They finished getting ready, ate breakfast with their grandmother then headed out to walk to school.

As they came upon the parking lot, Wanda curiously looked around for Loki. She wasn't so quick to call him a new friend, but she didn't mind his company. For whatever reason he took in interest in her and her brother. Word was Loki was already being talked about for it. Why would Thor's brother not hang with him his cool crew? Why would he associate himself with the Maximoffs? Stuff like that. It bothered Pietro that their invisible status at the school was somewhat ruined, but Wanda tended to be more flexible than him. She liked Loki and she secretly hoped he would keep talking to them. She glanced at Pietro who looked annoyed at the sight of the students flowing in through the front door. Maybe it could be good for them. Not being so invisible. It seemed to work out okay for a similar pair. As if on cue with her thoughts, she saw Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff walking with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers through the parking lot. Wanda turned to her brother who noticed them as well. She elbowed him in the side.

"You still jealous, Pietro?" she asked.

Pietro practically growled at her but the way he blushed just made her laugh.

"Do not bring that up again, Wanda." he warned.

Wanda rolled her eyes. Pietro was just so full of hot air most of the time.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" she asked.

"My eyes are green because I eat a lot of vegetables. You'll do well to remember that." he replied gruffly.

Wanda held up her hands in surrender and shrugged. The subject of Pietro's crush was extremely testy. The two of them split up and went to their respective classes. It would be a while before they saw each other again.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton weren't the only ones who knew how to put on a mask. Bruce hated himself for his impulsive slip-up last night. He still didn't know why he did that. Some part of him was mad at Natasha for reasons he couldn't quite explain. When he woke up in the morning, Bruce decided to be his old self completely. Betty breaking up with him had definitely taken a toll, and he thought it best to just not deal with anyone or anything but school. Forget the Circle. Forget his relationship status. He knew he couldn't deal at the moment. So he wouldn't.

When he got off the school bus, he walked through a section of cars that hid him from Clint, Steve, Tony and Natasha's view. In his science class he shared with Thor, Bruce was all business, avoiding any non work related chat with the Asgardian. Everything was more or less fine until lunch time came. Bruce knew this would be a problem. He knew Steve and the others would be expecting him to sit at their table like usual. If he tried to sit alone like he used to, they would notice in a heartbeat and start asking questions.

_Nope. Can't have that._

Bruce shook his head and avoided the lunchroom completely. He wasn't that hungry anyway. Yesterday and today he didn't have an appetite. Instead he went to the boys' bathroom and locked himself inside a stall, sitting on a toilet and cradling his bookbag on his lap. He buried his face into his bookbag, feeling the back of his eyelids get hot.

_I hate this! I hate this!_

Bruce cried yesterday. He cried a lot and for a long time. He thought he was done, but he was feeling tears well up again. This time it was less about Betty and more about his current situation. He was avoiding the people he called his friends because he didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want to talk or eat or even be in the same vicinity as them. Especially Natasha. Bruce was still mad at her. Mad at himself. He stomped his foot on the floor.

"Dammit, what am I supposed to do?" he asked nobody.

Bruce stayed there in the stall the whole fifty minutes of lunch time just cradling his backpack and dry sobbing. When the bell rung he was eternally grateful. He straightened out his glasses and went to his next period. As he joined the stream of students in the hallway, a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Hey Brucie Boy!"

Steve Rogers. Of course. Bruce ignored the call and kept walking. Maybe he could pretend he didn't hear him.

"Hey! Bruce!"

 _Dammit_.

Bruce sped up his pace. No. He still couldn't do this. Guilt rattled at the back of his brain but Bruce trudged through it.

_No. Just no._

Bruce heard Steve call out his name a few more times before he turned a corner and didn't hear him anymore.

"Really, Bruce? You're gonna act like you didn't hear Steve calling out for you just now?" asked Tony Stark.

_Crap baskets._

Bruce stopped walking and turned around, slipping on his mask with relative ease. Tony scoffed at his face, clearly not impressed.

"Brucie Boy, don't think I don't know what this is about. You don't have to act like we don't exist, ya know."

Bruce shook his head.

"Actually I do. Contrary to what you might think, youu _don't_ know everything, Tony. Excuse me but I have a class to get to." he said flatly.

"Bruce, I know you don't expect it to be that easy to pretend like we don't exist.  _Especially_  me."

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"You're not the only big brain in this school, Tony. I'll figure something out."

Maybe that was a little meaner than it should have been, but Bruce felt it was necessary. He knew this wasn't the end of that, but Bruce really didn't want to talk. Not to Tony. Not to Steve. Not to Natasha. Not to anyone. He didn't know when he would. If ever. The sooner they all accepted that the better.

xxxxx

The rest of the school day went by in a bit of a blur for Bruce. Classes were fine. Whenever he saw one of the Circle in the hallway he ignored them. After his last period ended he half walked half ran across the parking lot. The rest of the group either walked or drove. Bruce thankfully took the bus, but he knew he would have to pass Steve, Tony and Clint's cars along the way. He kept his head down and held his backpack in front of his face, hoping that would hide him. Unfortunately that didn't work. Just before he made it to the line in front of the bus a finger tapped him on the back. He slowly turned around, already slipping his mask on. Clint and Thor stood there, and on the inside Bruce grew very nervous. Thor was the biggest of the group. Clint was arguably the most dangerous. But Bruce played it cool and simply shrugged at the two concerned looking blonds.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Friend Bruce, all day you have evaded us. We know of you and Betty." said Thor.

Bruce snorted, pushing his glasses against his nose.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again; I don't feel like talking. I don't."

Clint's mesmerizing steely-blues focused in on him.

"Bruce, you are going to drive yourself crazy keeping all of this in. Why do you feel like you can't be around us?"

_Because I'm going to end up crying again!_

"I have my reasons. But that's a different thing. I'm going home now and that's that."

Bruce quickly turned around and boarded the bus, feeling their disappointed looks burning into his back. He sat down at the back of the bus, careful not to look directly out the window. From his peripheral he saw Thor putting a hand on Clint's shoulder and saying something. Bruce closed his eyes and let his head fall against the seat. He knew how rude he was being. He knew this wasn't the best way to go about this situation. Really he did. But it was the only way he would be able to function for now. Talking about it wasn't an option and he was used to being alone.

_Oh Brucie Boy. How the hell are you gonna get through this? How long do you think you can keep this up?_

xxxxx

Bruce walked in the house and went straight to his room, plopping down on bed and shoving his face into the pillow. All day long his mind had been nonstop Betty. The first time they met as two shy seven year olds. Walking to elementary school together every day. Sharing their first kiss as sixth graders and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend right after. Facing freshman year together. Winning various honor rolls and science awards together. Holding each other while watching Discovery Channel. Dropping everything to care for one another when they were sick. So many memories. Good, sweet, rich memories.

_Why would Betty want to put an end to all that? Why? Why?!_

Bruce took off his glasses as the inevitable happened. He sobbed into his pillow, gripping tightly on his bedsheets. This was exactly why he couldn't face his friends today. This was why he couldn't face Natasha today. He sobbed quietly for a while, eventually falling into a light nap under the covers.

Bruce woke up an undetermined amount of time later to the sound of his mother knocking on his wall. Bruce tiredly sat up and wiped off his eyes.

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked groggily.

"Um, one of your friends is here to see you. The uh, the redhaired girl. I hope you don't mind but I let her in." said Mrs. Banner.

Bruce's grogginess gave away to pure surprise.

"Crap baskets." he mumbled.

His mother stepped out of the room, and Natasha slowly walked in a second later. Bruce curled his knees to his chest and looked away from her. Secretly he was happy to see her despite him being mad at her. He still was hoping to avoid her. Dammit, Tony was right. Natasha cautiously made her way to the bed, sitting down next to his feet.

"Bruce-" she started, but he didn't want to hear it.

"N-No. I don't...just...no."

Bruce's lip began to quiver. Even though he wasn't looking at her he could feel her intense green eyes gazing at him. He wanted to tell her to get out, but something about her presence was making it hard to speak. Tears threatened to spill through again, and Bruce closed his eyes.

"Natasha, please. I can't talk." he pleaded, letting his voice crack to show her he wasn't kidding.

The redhead nodded at him, scooting a little bit closer to him.

"Okay, Bruce. Okay. But..."

Bruce opened his eyes when he felt her tug at the watch on his wrist.

"Can I just sit here with you for a while? We don't have to talk if you really don't want to."

Bruce let her take his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. A hot tear fell down his face when he was able to look her in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

Natasha stayed silent, answering him with knowing closed mouth smile. Because she wanted to. Bruce and Natasha sat there on his bed, holding hands and simply staring at each other in peaceful quiet. He didn't know how long they did that but for a little while at least, his mind wasn't so blazingly frustrated. There was no Betty. Just him and this gorgeous redheaded staring at him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Eventually a weak smile managed itself on Bruce's face. Green was his favorite color.


End file.
